vilain dèfaut punis
by Eckarose
Summary: shinichi suivi vodka surpris par gin qui avant de ses débarrasser de shinichi décidé de punir sa curiosité avant de lui donner l'apotoxine et s'enfuir .shinichi deviens ensuite julian.
1. Chapter 1 quI voila

_Konichiwa je m'appelle Shinichi Kudo je suis 16 je suis au lycée teitan je suis connu et célèbre pour plusieurs raison mais j'aime à penser que de tous je suis connu car je suis détective de l'est surnommé le sauveur de la police ou le sherlock Holmes des temps modernes enfin bref aujourd'hui samedi je suis sortit avec ran à tropical land ou nous avons passé la journée notre dernier attraction il a eu un meurtre que j'ai résolut pendant mon enquête j'ai remarquer deux type louche tout en noir un grand style cheveux argenté mais pas assez vieux pour être appelé grand -père au regard glacial et un petit plus costaud il me semble pas très intelligent après avoir résolue l'enquête en raccompagnant ma meilleure j'ai vu le petit en noir courir et j'ai décidé de le suivre hé ça me calmera car mon plan séduction est tomber à l'eau à cause de ce fichue meurtre qui à casser l'ambiance j'ai dit ran je t'appelle plus tard en suivant le petit dans une ruelle assez sombre flippante je suis resté cacher quelque minute et observer l'échange d'argent contre une mallette j'ai pas vu contenu en même temps quelque chose derrière ma tête s'enfonce la voix grave me dit bouge pas gamin j'ai reconnu la voix c'est son complice les deux autres hommes apparu le petit sort son arme me menace la voix derrière moi me dit froidement main en l'air j'obéi de plus menacer de deux arme me laisse pas le choix je regarde les deux qui sont devant moi je vois celui qui n'est pas armé il dit nerveusement vous venir deviez venir sans gin ordure de vodka je pense vodka c'est un alcool celui derrière moi me pousse violamment je tombe au sol aussitôt son pied sur mon dos je sent son arme sur ma tête il fouille mes poches je suis mal à l'aise je me force de pas lui montrer celui qui donné l'argent à tenter s'enfuir celui qui me fouille dit je vous déconseille de faire ça il tire mes cheveux il menace celui qui fuis compris revenez dit la voix derrière moi il reviens son complice le saisit en le menaçant de son arme celui qui me tient me donne deux coup de pied dans le ventre il me dit reste au sol gamin je suis plier en deux enfoiré ma fais super mal celui derrière moi me surveille j'aurais rien bien shooter mais j'ai rien sur la main je fais le proie contre eux j'aurais bien fuis mal trop mal le grand dit a l'autre déshabillez vous celui qui voulu fuis dit hors de question je me déshabille pas devant un gamin le grand le frappe lui à dit à poil le type refuse le complice le coince au mur le grand s'approche de lui il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille j'ai pas entendu il deviens pale il se déshabille moi j'ai détournez ma tête je recherche objet quelconque le grands me tire les cheveux il me dit gamin veut jouer dans le mondes des adultes je vais te montre que la curiosité vilain défaut je lui dit allez vous faire foutre connard vos savez pas qui je suis il me tire les cheveux il me dit shinichi je vais punir ton insolence il me relève me colle au mur il dit à l'autre type au sol le type laissez le c'est qu'un gamin le petit lui donner coup de pied il dit ta gueule le grand s'approche de moi je me sent rougir et son haleine qui pu l'alcool contre mon gré je lui dit salopard je vous enverrais en prison la il m'embrasse sur la bouche je sent la main de ce type passer sur mon torse je me suis sentir rougir plus il me caresse le type dit faites pas ça il arrête de m'embrasser il à été donné plusieurs coup de pied au type moi j'ai le souffle couper je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot je respire fort frisson me glacer le sang le complice me relève il me tient fermement par derrière dans mon dos je peut sentir sa respiration vu nous somme presque même taille toujours menacer je lui en me débattant pour lui résister le grand c'est rapprocher il à sortit un petit couteau bien aiguisé pointu brillant peu le style couteau de suisse mais une autre forme il découpe mon pull jaune mon tee shirt bleu mont débardeur laissant paraître mon torse dans le froid je sent des frissons me parcourir le corps le grand face à moi caresse mon torse je me débat le petit maintien mes mains en menaçant je vois le grand sourire que j'aime pas du tour voir il passe une de ses main sur un de mes tétons il m'embrasse puis me tient durement les main en l'air pendant l'autre détacher ma ceinture et ouvre ma fermeture de mon pantalon il glisse sa main entre mes jambe je veut me débattre mais je suis maintenue je rougis il joue de mon sexe avec mon caleçon bleu à bande le grand il cessé m' embrassez il me dit à l'oreille je te prendrais bien si tu étais plus jeune mais j'ai autre chose à faire il tire deux balle sur le type il dit emmène la cible ou tu sait il me son complice me lâche et ramasse le corps et s'en va le grand découpe mon caleçon ma gifler je suis tomber à terre il ma pas laisser de temps réagir il est deja assis sur moi me caresse toujours il joue de mes tétons jusque il durci avec sa langue il descente jusqu'à mon sexe il me suce mais son arme me dissuade de bouger ensuite il ma introduit un doigts pendant longue seconde puis un deuxième puis un troisième il ma doigter de ses 3 doigts après un moment il m'obliger jouir je m'enroule au sol tremblant de froid et de peur j'ai retenu mes larmes devant lui après ça en riant il dit la curiosité toujours punis d'une façon ou d'une autre il tire mes cheveux il m'oblige avaler une pilule il me dit ceci est un poison qui ne laisse pas de trace adieu shinichi il est partit moi je sentis mes larmes tomber je suis trop douleur et humilié pour fuir je m'effondre perdu connaissance peut après je suis toujours vivant mais plus dans mon corps d'ados mais ans un corps d'enfants nu j'ai fermer ma veste qui assez grand pour me cacher rentre chez moi je suis tomber plus d'une fois je me suis fais une entorse je m'en fiche ce je voulais faire c'est oublier ce cauchemar j'ai pris une longue douche pleure je suis enfuis quand ran venu me voir lendemain j'ai pris l'arme de mon père aussi traîner dans la rue des heures penser chercher moyen de les protéger t les jour passe à chaque fois je veut mourir mais j'ai pas courage les parole de ce types me hantes s'il apprend je suis toujours vivant il les tuera tous et s'il me retrouve je veut pas imaginer mon sort entre ses main ce type est sans pitié meurtrier violeur pédophile trop curieux me demande comment je m'appelle j'ai donné Yukio Fujido comme identité j'ai mal à mes pieds mon entorse pris mauvais tournure je passe mes nuits dans maison abandonné ou lieu personne vit parfois je veille sur ma meilleure amie ran au loin elle est inquiète pour moi je le vois je l'ai promis ce soir de l'appeler je l'ai jamais fais. les jours passé j'ai changé de planque tout le temps mais pourtant papa et mon oncle m'ont trouver j'ai réussi fuir par la fenêtre mais très vite coincé sur le toi de l'immeuble je choix comme solution sauter étant pas sujet vertige je serai passer bien si j'avais corps de shinichi mais en Conan je suis restreint deux solution t papa arriver derrière moi il me dit 1 seule choix possible shinichi j'ai regarder en bas j'ai peut m'apercevoir c'est haut et risquer plus hôpital mon cerveau marque impossible si je suis blesser dangereux pour un 6 je serre les poing puis je veut prendre mon arme merde mon arme papa à un sourire amuser il sort l'arme il dit c'est sa que tu cherche pas très malin de laisser à tes ennemie toute façon elle serais pas utiles sans balle réel moi p me dites pas quelle n'est pas chargé j'observe mon père il pas bougé de sa position il compte pas le faire surement sachant le rebord derrière moi une penser pas mienne me dit ne fuis pas et autre chose le sentiment une personne que je reconnais sous ses déguisement je cris montre toi il a pas fallu 3 seconde il étais la devant moi ce prétentieux arrogant magicien kaito Kids papa et lui se dévisage papa me regarde et le regarde puis sortit un sourire affaire résolue je comprend rien ma tête me fais mal la neige tombe je la regarde tomber tristement je ne suis pas vouloir comprendre j'ai penser kaito me demande comment tu sait moi ici je lui répond je l'ignore je lui demande comment toi toujours me trouver il répond un magicien ne révèle jamais c'est tour surtout à tentai kun je remarque que je tremble pas de froid non à cause de ce qu'il c'est passer papa m'observe il pas seule Kids aussi je me rougir il ont même regard il même sourire une fumée rose j'ai tenter bouche mon nez quand j'ai senti mes yeux se ferme j'ai senti des bras me porter tous devenue noir pendant certain temps tout ces image le train à tropical land ces meurtres devant moi mon viol défilé je dis à mon cerveau je veut pas me souvenir ça mais avec ma mémoire photogénique je suis toujours cauchemar de ces scènes je mes suis réveiller je regarde ou je suis je vois que je suis dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain je vois mes blessure ont été soignée entend des voix à cotè je regarde par la fenêtre il faits jour je me suis lève trop vite j'ai eu vertige j m'étire en regardant dans le miroir j'ai vu je porte un pyjama vert je blêmis de savoir qu'on ma changé je regarde mon torse douloureux au niveau de mes cote et les bleus faite des coups de pieds donné quelque esquimau se de mon séjour dehors j'éternue j'essuie mon nez avec mon haut de pyjama trop flemme de prendre un mouchoir je regarde la porte j'hésite de prendre de tout façon le résultat sera le même je vais me disputer par mon père j'avale ma salive qui me brûler la gorge j'essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort je comprend que j'ai plus de vois je me décide d'aller à cotè i personne mes parents mon parrain et le dernier un garçon qui me ressemble trop il a l'air énerver papa lui dit tu me parle sur un autre ton je suis pas ton ami j'éternue à nouveau je m'essuie mais je sent regard sur moi maman face à moi me serre dans ses bras elle me dit shinichi tu va bien je regarde maman de haut j'ai vu son regard d'inquiétude je baiser le yeux je rougis en m'apercevant je suis hauteur de ses poitrines je sourie rassurant elle me sourit et dit dieu merci tu va bien mon shinchan je regarde papa il à un visage indéchiffrable le prof inquiet et interrogateur je regarde le dernier lui je le regarde interrogateur je j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun sont le prof me dit shinichi laisse moi regarde j'ai hésite à lui montrer mais pris sur moi il dit tu as la gorge rouge et enflé r tu as besoin de médecin je signe qui est ce papa me signe tu le connais très bien c'est Kids insaisissable je signe je sait c'est Kids mais pourquoi il pressent ici papa regarde maman je regarde maman elle me serre dans ses bras elle m'embrasse tu est trop kawaii shinchan je rougi plus je signe maman arrête les kawaii ça fais sourire papa Kids essayé filer papa lui tient le bras et lui dit d'une voix sévère je t'ai de pas bouger kaito kuroba je signe il se passe quoi entre eux maman me signe c'est ton frère kenichi je signe je croyais lui mort papa me dit y a pas dis tu fouiller mon bureau je me planque derrière maman je pense idiot tu viens te faire piéger papa à volontairement dit Kids l'insaisissable j'éternue je m'essuie avec mon pyjama maman me cris shinichi ne t'essuie pas avec ton pyjama kaito il sourit papa lui tire l'oreille et le met sur le canapé il lui dit sèvrent tu ne bouge pas de ce fauteuil kaito il dit je vous maman lui lancé regard de sorcière papa me regarde pas très content je regarde filer direct dans la chambre je n'ai pas très envie d'affronter papa autoritaire j'entend des pas de papa je cherche une cachette je me planque dans l'armoire je retient ma respiration je me rencontre que ma cachette fais noir vraiment noir depuis je suis allé dans cette ruelle sombre je suis obtenue peur du noir l'armoire c'est ouvert c'est papa il me assit sur le lit il dit je te prévient tout de suite tu es punis je lui signe pourquoi j'ai rien fais il répond sévèrement tu te souviens des règle tu as violer plus d'une il me dit tu fais l'insolent tu désobéit tu sera sanctionner je n'hésiterai pas te foutre des fessé je lui répond d je suis 16 tu n'es pas il me regarde sévèrement il dit tu as 21 je lui pas répondu il me dit répond moi je lui signe non il me dit est corps de 16 je répond moi je lui répond non nerveusement est tu ados je surveille ses main je lui non est enfant devant moi je lui dit je veut pas être enfants je veut être normal papa me dit je crois pas que tu es compris de quelle situation que tu te trouve ceux qui t'on mis comme ça ne sont des personnes de cœur il sont sans pitié dangereux tes amis la famille ceux qui découvrirons ton secret ne seront plus si tu agis comme ados tu attireras soupçon qui dit soupçon dit curieux avec mauvaise intention tourner autour de toi j'ai pu sentir mes larme s couler sur mes joue papa me dit me regarde et il me dit shinichi comment tu tes retrouver dans un corps d'enfants je signe après tropical land deux type noir faire échange un grand argenté ma donné poison je me suis réveiller comme ça papa je vais mourir empoisonner papa me dit tu n'est pas du poison tu ne risque pas mourir shinchan tu aurais du m'appeler je suis la pour t'aider quand tu as des problèmes c'es mon rôle de t'aider je lui répond je voulais les retrouver tout seul et j'ai eu peur tu me croit pas tu me dépose à l'orphelinat papa il essuie mes larmes il dit petit ignorant je suis ton papa si mon fils à besoin de moi je suis la je ne t'ai jamais laisser tomber je ne le ferais jamais j'aurais je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois c'est pas tout les problème que tu peut résoudre tout seul par fois c'est un travail d'équipe qui peut les résoudre si je ne t'avais trouver les criminel ou les service sociaux te trouve à traîner tu serais vraiment à l'orphelinat à l'heur qu'il est et maman tu as penser à elle on aurais non seulement son fils mort du froid mais dans le corps d'enfants je signe pardon papa je voulais pas inquiéter toi et maman papa dit tu es pardonner mais tu es quand même punis pour avoir pris mon arme sans permission et pour non respect des règles je lui signe c'est quoi ma punition papa me dit en verra ça plus tard d'abord faire ta couverture je dis papa je veut pas en Amérique il me dit ne t'inquiète pas sans papier tu ne peut voyager à l'étranger ça me rassure je peut pas quitter le pays je lui demande c'est quoi ton plan papa il me sourit on va voir ça avec les autres dans le salon je descend du lit j'essuie mon visage j'éternue j'ai essuyer mon nez avec mon pyjama papa il sourcil il dit si maman te surprend faire ça elle sera pas contente je dit j'ai force de chercher un mouchoir papa il à prit un sac dans l l'armoire il ouvre il sort des vêtement d'enfant il dit plus tard on ira t'acheter de vetements je regarde le sac je reconnais c'est celui d'un de mes petit cousin quand il vient à la maison et je dois le laisser chez le prof j'ai choit un short mais papa n'est pas d'accord il me dit faut commencer suivre les saison les short c'est pour l'hiver j'ai du choisit un pantalon jean bleu foncer une chemise blanche des chaussette blanche j'a signer je veut prendre un bain il touche mon front il dit pas avec ta fièvre prend plutôt une douche je signe d'ok je sort mais j'ai mal à mon pied quand je marche je regarde dans le salon maman elle à mon frère dans ses bras il allaite je pense je suis content de ne pas être retour couche kaito et le profs discutent maman me sourit je luis sourit je vais dans la salle de bain du prof je cherche attraper certaine de mes affaires je suis trop petit je regarde autour si il y a quelque chose me donner hauteur il y en a pas je saute après plusieurs essaie je suis enfin à m'arriver au lavabo en me hissant jusqu'à mais toujours trop petit pour atteindre mes affaire j'ai fais même stratégie j'ai réussit un certain temps j'ai attraper mes affaire mais voulant redescendre j'ai casser quelque chose je redescend mais kaito m'attraper il dit surtout pas petit frère tu va te couper il me montre les morceau de verre il me pose sur le bord du lavabo je lui signe qu'est ce qui fais la il comprend rien je soupire en dehors des parent personne peut me comprendre je regarde kaito il semble réfléchir il sourit il fais apparaître une boite il me dit tient ça peut t'aider à communiquer avec d'autre je regarde la boite avec méfiance c'est tablette junior plein de fonction dessus net réseaux sociaux il me dit c'est un cadeau d'amitié je prend la boite je l'examine il n'est pas ouvert je signe d'un merci je l'ouvre je trouve une tablette bleue après quelque manœuvrer je lui demande qu'est qui fais la il sourit il dit j'ai entendu un bruit de casse je lui dit ou sont mes parent il mon père est au téléphone ma mère est sortit avec le professeur faire s course il dit tuas souci avec ta taille en dirais je lui dit j'ai du mal avec la hauteur je ne peut atteindre mes affaires il dit un coup de main je lui dit non merci je peut faire seul ma toilette il dit c'est pas mon intention je parle de ta bêtise du sol je cligne des yeux je regarde le sol il y a plein de morceaux éparpiller kaito ramasse un verre avec du papier d'après l'odeur c'est du parfum très fort j'éternue kaito me propose un paquet de mouchoir j'ai accepter mais je suis toujours méfiant il souris et claque des doigt les bout de verre sont tous disparu je regarde intriguée il sourit il dit tu ferais d'accélérer ça fais 18 min tu es dans la salle de bain il me met au sol maintenant c'est sans danger ah j'oubliais ton père ma demander de t'apporter tes vêtement il dit tu as besoin d'aide tu me fais savoir et il sort c'est après son départ j'ai vu un portable je regarde il y a peu de numéros je me suis dépêcher de prendre ma douche je le fais sans regarder mon torse je ne supporte pas le voir je me suis essuyer avec la serviette qui étais mes avec mes vetements qui me semble plus chaud il sont repasser j'ai finis d'enfiler mon pantalon ma chemise blanche mon pull vert j'étais entrain de mettre mes chaussettes quand ça a frapper papa ouvert il me regarde il s'est approcher de moi il à regarder mon pied il dit tu compte toute même pas marcher avec cette entorse je lui signe mais papa il me signe d'un avertissement j'ai bien compris que papa ne plaisante pas je termine mettre mes chaussette en observant papa il range mes affaires dans u panier qu'il est ensuite sur l'étagère qui est de ma hauteur il dit c'est mieux de casser de chose pour atteindre tes affaires je signe gomen je voulais pas casser papa il dit je sait que c'est pas facile d'atteindre la hauteur il faut qu'on adapte certaine pièce à ta taille je pense il faut m'adapte papa me demande tu as finis je lui signe je dois me coiffer il dit ne t'inquiet pas pour tes cheveux on fera quelque changement tout al'heure je lui signe pourquoi il dit si tu garde la tête shinichi tu pourrais être reconnue par tes amis et ceux qui te connaisse nous devons faire quelque changement mais avant prend ça je regarde c'est un médicament je lui signe d'un non il me dit sévèrement ne commence pas tes caprice tu le prend pour descendre ta fièvre mais je refuse toujours alors papa il emploie la force en me débattant contre lui je lai taper ares m'avoir forcer avaler il ma fichu des tape sur mes main avec un ton sévère il a dit ne lève jamais la main sur moi ni sur un grand je pouvais sentir mes main me brûles après il pris dans bras et il allé au salon ou c'est assis sur canapé angle de mon parrain j'ai vu mon petit frère il s'amuse avec se jouer avec kaito il me regarde j'ai aussi vite détourner mon regard papa il est sur son ordinateur je voulu me lever papa il me signe d'essayer je soupire quand papa fais ce signe si je désobéi je m'en sortirais pas sans conséquence je m'ennuie et deux je suis punis et coincé avec papa je suis pas seule kaito aussi s'ennuie il jongler papa lui lancer un regard il compris qu'il à pas moyen j'ai pris la tablette j'écris un message à kaito il souris il montre des chiffre je marque une réponse il sourit mais signe d'un non je marque un autre chiffre toujours non et je me marque plusieurs il me dit non je marque j'abandonne il me montre la réponse je lui marque ou tu habite il me fais dohai je traduit Haido il me signe OK je lui demande tu cherche quoi comme pierre il me dit chut secret un magicien ne révèle jamais c'es secret en particulier un tentai kun je marque je t'emmerde il lève les yeux en l'air puis fais apparaître un jeu de carte un je souris je lui marque OK tu triche pas il c'est approcher je lui marque donne il c'est assit près de moi la je me suis senti nerveux mais après je me suis senti en sécurité mais en même temps je suis mal à l'aise mon petit frère Conan est venue à 4 patte m embêter mais moi je veut pas papa ma lancé un regard noir kaito il appris mon petit frère dans ses bras il a mis sur ses genoux mon frère Conan il porte un pull jaune et vert et une salopette jean et les chaussettes jaune il à sa tétine verte il à les même yeux que moi mais il a les cheveux blond comme maman on fais une partie mais le regard de mon petit frère me déstabilise je sentiment me fais payer d'être méchant avec lui depuis sa naissance i mois je me suis jamais soucier de lui mais maman m'oblige quand même à s'occuper de lui je joue mais vite ennuyer de plus mon frère Conan semble me battre j'ai arrêté je demande à papa d'aller dans la chambre il dit non tu reste je boude j'ai marre je peut rien faire d'intéressant maman et le prof sont arrive des course je l'ai regarder ranger après prof apporter un plateau de boisson et de gâteaux maman est venu avec des yaourt elle installer mon frère dans son trotteur et elle c'es assit entre papa et moi après séparation du gâteau entre papa kaito prof maman moi j'ai eu mais ça brûle trop ma gorge je me suis contenter du jus Conan à eu dois à son yaourt papa dit maintenant nos commençons par te trouver une nouvelle identité j'ai réussit à choisir Edogawa mais en prénom c'était plus difficile maman veut à tout prix me mettre un prénom ou elle pourrais me donner surnom j'ai finis avec Julian un nom d'acteur kaito dit vous devriez changez sa date de naissance je voulais pas pour la plus part des proposition mais papa ma fais comprendre que je n'ai pas mot à dire que c'est lui qui décide au final de compte_

_je suis maintenant comme nouvelle identité __Julian Edogawa 6 ans __né à Los Angeles 3 décembre(mon petit frère Conan est né à Los-Angeles en vrai )le 7 juillet idée de maman_

_perso le 3 décembre c'est le jour je suis devenue un simple enfant avec les forces d'enfant en clair le jour de l'année prochaine il me donne une année de plus enfant si je suis à rester longtemps dans ce corps j'espère que je vais pas faire une année vite retour dans mon vrai corps et peut être oublier mes cauchemar_

_la mère de Julian : Fumiyo Edogawa américaine japonaise métier inconnue pour l'instant qui à 2 père Edogawa français le __père adoptive qui est décédée marié à Fumiyo dans un accident avant la naissance de Conan idée de kaito __ et Yusako Kudo japonais vrai père don de sperme idée de maman métier inconnue pour l'instant mes frères Conan et Kaito idée de maman elle refuse qu'on soit séparer à nouveau_

_Quand à Kaito à décider rester dans son lycée et à ses activités habituels par contre il va demenager pour on habite ensemble et moi je dois faire passer shinichi être cousin de Julian Edogawa si on me demande et le prof qui est Hiroshi Agasa reste mon parrain papa et maman on décider quand je serais en forme il vont teindres mes cheveux en blond et changer de coiffure j'ai pas le choix j'irais au primaire comme tout les enfants Conan ira en crèche je dois vivre avec kaito Conan et les parents idée de papa mais quand il sont absent c'est agasa qui veille sur moi et obligation d'obéir à kaito de comporter 100% en enfants ce qui est enfer pour moi __pour moi le pire j'ai pas droit aux scène de crimes je dois rentre avec mes cousins chez mon parrain idée de papa sous peine de sanction près deux heures de réunion de famille je me suis endormie dans les bras de maman faut dire j'ai de la fièvres papa et sortit avec kaito il lui a pas laisser le choix mon frère Conan il est dans son parc maman ma emmener dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain plus tard Araide sensei un sensei de garde il travaille parfois au lycée ou à l'école primaire de teitan il est venue m'examiner car ma fièvre ne descend pas je l'aurais bien envoyée promener mais je n'arrive pas à résister ce qui l'arrange bien après il m'examiner il à dit aux parents que j'ai deux cote casée une entorse qui c'ètais aggraver de mon pied gauche et ma fièvre est du à une pneumonie sévère vu que j'ai traîner depuis plusieurs jours dans le froid mais sensei dit à mes parents normalement que je devrais être hospitalisée mais me connaissant je m'enfuirais dé que je serais en état_


	2. Chapitre 2 devenir Julian Edogawa

j'ai été retrouver par papa depuis 4 jour le lendemain papa maman kaito le prof et moi nous avons créer Julian Edogawa seulement je ne suis pas sortie non je suis rester clouer au lit avec fièvre pendant 3 dernier jour ma petite escapade ma fais avoir une pneumonie en plus de mon entorse deux cote casser je ne plus de fièvre je suis contraint de rester dans la chambre d'amis de mon parrain jusqu'à changement d'apparence je m'ennuie un peu papa et maman sont absent kaito il reste que le soir mon parrain ne viens juste pour s'assure je ne fais de fièvre m'apporter le repas je suis allongé sur le lit avec ma tablette jouer au poker et d'autre jeux vidéo j'ai entendue une voix que je connais trop bien c'es ran elle demande nde pour moi en entendant sa voix mes larme sont tomber quand elle est partit le prof venu me voir j'ai essuyé et retenu mes larmes j'ai dit prof je vais prendre une bain j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre ben je lui sortit l'argument trois jour sans me doucher il à finis par accepter mais il a insister pour m'emmener j'ai du accepter pour qu'il me ficha paix de cette histoire éviter marcher avec mon entorse elle est moins enfler mais encore mal normal j'ai marcher avec pendant des jours durant ma fuite j'ai les béquille mais je utilise pas enfin sauf quand mes parents et kaito sont présents il me font chiez une fois seule dans la sale de bain j'ai pas réussit à empêcher mes larme tomber même pendant mon bain j'ai eu envie de laisser rentre l'eau dans mes poumons sauf une personne qui est venu me faire chiez kaito quand j'ai essaye il ma dit tu peut toujours rêver je le regarde avec un regard noir il dit maintenant tu va m'écouter je je sait plus sur toi et ta vrai raison de ta fugue je comprend rien il c'es t'approcher de moi il me dit 1 tu es mal à l'aise avec ton père le prof et moi 2 tu tremble dé que tu es seul avec l'un de nous et rois j'ai suffisamment de preuve pour savoir que tu n'as pas été seulement battu cet instant j'ai sent de frisson me parcourir le corps je nie la il sortit un sachet de mes vêtement de ce maudit jour je me sent si honteux de m'être trahis je voulais personne découvre cette partit j'ai rapprocher mes jambe de mon torse et je me suis mis à pleurer il mm'oblige à le regarde il me dit je ne direrai à personne toi et moi nous somme frère qu'on veuille ou non il dit a ton avis pourquoi j'ai pris de m'exposer avec papa je lui signe moi il me c'est exact c'est pas pour les parents mais pour toi je support papa parce que c'est le prix à payer pour protéger mon petit frère ou plus tôt mes petit frères il dit peu de temps après tu es disparu je me suit rendu au dernier endroit tu es aller j'ai trouver tes vêtement qui puais le sperme il y avais du sang mais par chance j'ai vu que c'est pas toi qui est mort mais j'ai vite compris que es en danger si il découvre tu es vivant alors il te chercheront et t'abattrons avec leur meilleur sniper il petit frère je sais qui tu as croisé je sait qui pu faire une chose horrible c'est le plus dangereux le préférer du boss je l''ai connais très bien ce sont les même qui as tuer toichii et Chicage quand j'étais petit les même qui m'ont voulu mettre dans leur camps mais j'ai jouer leur apprenti je savais dans corps d'enfant je ne serais me défendre grâce à vermouth j'appris le déguisement le karaté et autre chose qu'il ignore que je sais faire j'ai réussit à m'échapper je suis resté distance de vous pour qu'ils'en prenne pas à toi et au parent mais le hasard à voulus que tu croise le chemin de connard je sait de quoi il est capable mais je sait une chose si il à commencer mais il apprend tu es vivant et un enfant la il ira encore plus loin il adore les enfants plus jeune et ça je ne lui permettra qu'il touche à nouveau mon frère il dit je te dis ça parce que je sait que je peut te faire confiance mais moi je veut que tu me fasse confiance et tu oublis cet idée de mourir si tu pense à faire cette chose tu le laisse gagner prendre possession de toi i me dit à l'oreille petit frère faisons équipe pour leur mettre des bâton dans leur projet il me prête son portable je lui marque comment papa m'interdit les scène de crime il me répond tout va bien j'ai un plan pas besoin de scène crime tes déduction et ma magie peut faire quelque chose d'unique et imbattable kaito mais papa le saura il ne inquiète pas j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac mais pour que mon plan fonctionne nous devront tromper nos ennemie et les parents il me sourit sincère tu dois devenir Julian edogawa il passe sa main sur mon visage il dit petit frère je vais t'apprendre le poker face ça va t'aider à tromper ton monde sans les dure situation il dit ne t'inquiète pas je te force pas apprendre la magie peut être quelle tour de séduction qui pourrait amadouer les fille en colère je le regarde sa main est si douce j'ignore pourquoi mais sa présence me donner sentiment d'être en sécurité et ce n'est pas la première fois j'ai ce sentiment je décide de ne pas le regarder il sourit il dit petit frère tues censé te laver tu ferai mieux te dépêcher avant que papa rentre il est sur le point de sortir mais je sait pas pourquoi je le retient et je lui demande reste s'il te plait il me regarde il dit tu veut que je t'aide c'est ça je lui marque je n'arrive pas me laver les yeux fermer je ne supporte pas il c'est accroupit je comprend pour le moment tu es dégoutter mais après tu oublieras ce qui c'est passer je te dit pas que tu feras plus ce cauchemar mais je suis sure d'une chose tu reviendra à la normal je marque tu as il me dit moi non mais j'ai des amis il ont subit le même cauchemar je l'ai laisser finir mon bain après je filer un ensemble sort violet avec un tee-shirt bleus chaussette après on est retour dans la chambre il à décider de finir la journée on à jouer au poker tout en l'observant il adore le chocolat il ma proposer j'ai encore mal en avalant mais moins qu'avant je me suis contenter du jus de fruit et des crème dessert après je suis senti fatigué il dit petit frère tuas besoin de repos tu as une sale tête je me suis couché il est rester jusque je m'endors plus tard papa ma réveiller il me dit hé pour prendre des force il fut manger mais je suis toujours fatigué papa me sourit il ma mit sur ses jambe je suis mal à l'aise mais je décide que je dois réapprendre lui faire confiance c'est mon papa il m donne la soupe vu l'odeur c'est du fais maison elle ça la bonne température mais j'entend le cœur de papa battre c'est drôle j'ai l'impression son cœur chante papa me demande qu'est ce qui me faire sourire je lui ment je signe si Conan nous vois il sera jaloux papa m'embrasse le front ne t'inquiète pas ton ptit frère dort je signe papa vous dormez ou il me dit nous dormons à la maison ne t'inquiète pas on par le passage secret je lui signe gomen de vous mettre en danger c'est de ma papa m'arrête en mettant le doigt sur ma bouche il me dit ne t'excuse pas pour les autre tu n'a fais que ton travail une enquête retourne pas toujours bien nous fais tous des erreur toi tu as juste montrer que tu es dangereux pour eux ça les fais peur il ont tenter il ont échouer maintenant grâce à toi il vont commettre beaucoup d'erreur qui va conduire à leur perte et deuxième maman et moi nous somme vos parent qu'il pleuve qu'il neige l'un de vous à besoin de nous nous somme la c'est notre travail de aimer aider protéger nos enfants en toute circonstance il dit shinichi quelque soit ton corps ta vie je suis ton papa et je ferais mon travail comme je l'ai toujours fais parce je t'aime et depuis le premier jour tu es né toi et tes frères je suis toujours veiller sur vous tous nous somme une famille et une équipe c'est tout ce qui compte je regarde papa je suis sure il sent que je n'ai pas le morale c'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiète et puis un flash bac m'est apparue celui ou nous étions sur le toit je me rencontre que je suis tomber vraiment bas mon frère à raison je laisse ce salaud prendre possession de moi non je dois me battre contre lui reprendre gout de vivre et je m'aperçois que mes larme couler papal es as vu aussi il me fais la même chose quand j'étais petit que je suis triste il met sur son épaule il caresse mon dos il me dit pleure shinchan évacue toute cette tristesse je me suis mis à pleurer jusqu'à que je me suis endormie dans ses bras je n'aime pleurer devant les autres j'ai jamais réussi tromper mes parents quand je suis triste et colère il le savent quoi que je fais papa ma remis au lit il ma embrasser sur le front il me dit bonne nuit mon fils j'ai fait cauchemar mais mon frère kaito il me murmure à l'oreille tout va bien je suis la personne te feras du mal après il me suggère que je suis au foot et que je massacre l'équipe noir avec mes buts ça a marcher je m'imagine que eux perdent le match et je gagne le match au matin j'ai vu mon frère endormie sur son ordinateur il cherche des pierre précieuse je l'ai recouvert de ma couverture je suis aller dans la salle de bain avec mes béquilles qui m'ont bien aider atteindre le miroir je pu voir la plupart de mes blessures sont en guérison mes bleu sont presque invisible mais j'ai toujours mal a mes cotè ma gorge n'est plus enflé ni rouge mais je toujours mal quand j'avale j'ai pris une douche je me suis démêler mes cheveux qui fus douloureux car ça fus un moment je ne les as pas coiffer habiller d'un pantalon vert un de pull jaune vert chaussette verte je me suis mis devant télé au son bas parce que je me suis aperçus qu'il est très tôt j'ai zappe mais rien d'intéressant à cette heure ci j'ai jouer sur ma tablette j'ai vu il y a nouveau fonction mais j'ai finis par rendormir devant la télé j'ai entendu que il y a du mouvent j'ai pu distinguer maman et professeur en cuisine papa plus tard papa et en dernier mon frère kaito mais c'est mon frère Conan qui venu me réveiller il me bavent dessus quand je j'ai ouvert les yeux il est prêt de ma tête j'ignore comment il arriver la il me regarde il me sourie près il à dit juju j'écarquille les yeux c'est la première fois je l'entend faire un son il redit juju et puis il dit Julian maman qui est venu voir elle à entendue elle à pris mon frère dans ses bras elle à dit gaiement Conan tu viens de dire ton premier mot il redit Julian maman lui fais un bisous après elle yusako ton fils viens de dire son premier mot papa venus et qui à gagner Conan Julian papa kaito le prof ont tous fais le même tête kaito c'est pas trop difficile pour un bébé papa avec sourire dit pas pour un petit surdoué comme ses grand frère je signe pourquoi moi maman il veut te dire grand frère je t'aime je signe mais je m'intéresse jamais à lui et en plus il bavent papa dit c'est sa façon de faire un bisous Conan quand maman la mis à terre il est venu vers moi à quatre patte et mieux il monter sur le canapé il revenue prêt de mon visage je regarde les adulte il ont tous une tête de surprise kaito à eu une idée il appris Conan dans ses bras il c'est mis à pleurer maman et papa aussi mais il continuer à pleurer en pleurant un seul mot qu'il juju man c'est assit à cotè de moi quand il vu que je suis jute à cotè de lui il arrêter de pleurer kaito dit j'ai compris il veut que tu joue avec lui Conan sourit à cette remarque j'ouvre grand les yeux je signe pourquoi quand moi je m'intéresse pas à lui il me fais tout ses premier truc papa me signe il veut impressionner il veut être comme son grand frère il t'adore même si tu le fuis je signe je ne le fuis pas papa mais bien sur je voit son comportement il ne me croit pas sur ma dernière phrase il me signe prend l dans tes bras tu va voir ce qu'il fais je regarde kaito maman il m'observe je regarde Conan il me regarde tristement je me suis assit j'ai signer papa est ce que il sait qui je suis vrai papa me répond il dit possible il est très intelligent je regarde Conan il me regarde avec tristesse je regarde maman elle me sourit et un clin d'œil j'ai entendu la penser de kaito m'encourage j'ai propose à Conan de venir il accepte sans hésitation après il touche mon visage il me fais encore ses bisous baveux je trouve dégoûtant je lui remet son bisous baveux il rit je le regarde dans les yeux il me regarde aussi j'ai coller mon front sur son front j'ai vu papa lui fais ça il me souri juju je lui sourit et je referme mes bras autour de lui et je lui donne le câlin qui veut lui aussi à sa façon me fais un câlin et c'est bien la première fois que trouve pas Conan collant j'ai compris mon petit frère veut remonter le moral pour empêcher sa bave vienne à moi je lui remet sa sucette préféré qui bizarrement qui est écrit j'aime mon frère il accepte par contre de voir qu il a 5 dent et une qui pousse me fais rire on voit bien que c'est un bébé je remarque mon frère il sent pas la rose la j'ai marquer pitié enlever putois de mes narine papa sourit il appris Conan dans ses bras mais j'ai vu Conan à déjà compris papa c'est zéro caprice par contre moi je senti que j'ai faim maman me dit shinchan il faut que tu mange pour être en pleine forme mais papa est revenue sans Conan maman elle ou est Conan papa répond kaito il ma demander de faire il me regarde de son regard strict et me dit avant de manger tu prend te médicament j'ai toute de suite croiser les bras je hais les médicament et les piqûre man elle dit ^ton papa à raison tu as besoin des médicament pour retrouver la santé quantifiais dans mon vrai corps je m'arrangeais pour ne pas les prendre mais depuis je suis devenu Julian je suis forcé de les prendre et en plus c'est papa qui s y colle parfois je lui résiste mais parfois je sus trop faible pour résister papa est venu avec le s bidule je refuse de les avaler maman cherche à me convaincre papa il perd patience kaito est retour avec Conan habillé identique moi il m'observe il donne Conan à maman il dit laisse moi faire papa le regarde intrigué il le laisse faire kaito me fixe droit dans les yeux il sourit et je n'arrive pas détourner mon regard de lui et sans me rendre compte il ma fais prendre ce bidule il me dit ça est petit frère tu a prit ton traitement je regarde incompréhension comment il à réussit à me faire prendre cette chose maman elle incroyable kaito tu as réussit lui faire du premier coup papa lui dit je ne suis pas surpris il à le sourire sourire sournois kaito n'apprécie pas ses allusion kaito il enveut beaucoup à papa ce me met mal à l'aise de voir cette ambiance maman elle à elle non plus j'ai tenu la min de kaito il me regarde il sourit rassurant il dit petit frère ça te dit une promenade après le petit déjeuner je pense que ça fais un moment je suis enfermer je luis signe OK maman me dit tu es sure je lui signe je marre de restez à l'intérieur papa s'il te plait je lui sort regard de chien battu il dit à une seule condition je lui désigne c'est quoi il me dit d'un ton sévère je ne veut que tu laisse ton pied reposer je lui signe d'accord il dit kaito tu sait de quoi kaito dit oui je sais papa dit d'abord petit déjeuner je sourit léger après je suis aller à la table ou j'ai pris un chocolat au lait comme kaito lui il rajoute ses céréale Conan aussi lui il a son biberon mais papa il me surveille tout en buvant son café maman le surnomme l'accro au café après le petit déjeuner je suis brosser mes dents kaito aussi après il se coiffe mais après le gel il met en désordre il me regarde il sourit il me met assis sur le lavabo dit voyons comment modifier la coupe shinichi il essaye plusieurs coupe avant de trouver une qui lui plait il dit je t'aurais bien teint tes cheveux en cool mais le vieux me tuera prés j'ai enfiler mon blouson k bleu mes chaussure rouge des gants et le bonnet papa dit jusqu'au coucher du soleil ma tablette et d'autre truc mon frère la mis dans un sac il dit tu as besoin de nouveauté on verras ça demain aujourd'hui c'est dimanche une voiture est arrivée kaito ma mis sur son dos et nous somme monter à l'arrière papa nous surveillais une fois attaché il dit jii voici shinichi maintenant c'est Julian il dit petit frère lui c'est jii c'est lui qui veiller sur moi pendant des années il est aussi mon assistant jii dit enchanter de vous rencontre jeune Julian je sourcil au terme jeune maître kaito désolé mais m'appelle comme ça depuis que je suis petit même quand je lui dit pas la peine je fais de tête de même jii sourit jeune maître ou allons nous sur le terrain de papa jii dit bien jeune maître il démarre nous avons rouler pendant des 1 h sur le trajet kaito ma montrer le tour des fleur tout en écoutant les two mixe nous somme arrivé sur un terrain il y a des tas de truc différent mais il y a aussi une foret d'arbre kaito regarde sa montre après il dit petit frère on va chercher un super sapin pour Conan je marque pourquoi faire il me dit c'est bientôt noël Conan n'est un bébé il à besoin de rêver comme tout les enfants il dit et en plus c'est un exercice pour que tu deviens Julian il faut que tu soit parfait pour éviter d'être soupçonner de nos ennemie je je signe d'accord après avec mes béquille j'ai marche r un moment quand on a trouver le sapin il est plus moyen avec plein de branche il choisi 4 autre sapin jii et deux bûcheron sont venus s'occuper des 5 sapins marquer d'un foulard de couleur il à noter les adresse sur la partie livraison après il me demande si j'aime les animaux je lui signe d'un oui il ma mis sur son dos nous somme retournez dans la voiture jii nous emmène a la prochaine destination kaito servit du chocolat pour nous réchauffer il m'explique le prochain exercice c'est observer des enfants voir comment il sont en public je marque pourquoi il me dit je dois aller à lècole et je dois jouer 100% mon rôle sinon papa pourrais faire disparaître shinichi définitif nous somme arrivé dans une fête foraine avec des animaux nous somme rentré par la porte des d'employé il c'est changer dans les vestiaire en père noël il me donne un insigne de VIP avec le logo des employé il me met un bonnet de Noel écrit mon prénom Julian qui s'illumine il me dit tu reste avec jii pendant que moi je travaille cet insigne signifie VIP tout es gratuit pour toi je marque tu travaille vraiment ici il me dit pas exactement je suis bénévole pour le propriétaire est un amis de toichii il me laisse faire des tour de magie en échange je lui apporte des client il me dit je viens tout les dimanches un week-end sur deux et pendant les vacances mais en période hivers je viens pour récolter des font pour les orphelins et enfants malades si ont te demande avec qui tu répond magic noël il sauront c'est moi il finis se changer puis m'emmène au centre ou il s'installe il ou espace est assez grand pour son public il a des employées apporté haut parleur le relie à un casque micro quand il est prêt il me dit petit frère il y a un spectacle de dauphin et otarie à 14 h 45 pour 16 h 45 va faire un tour tu pourrais voir comment il réagis les autres et amuse toi c'est principalement pour ça je t'ai emmenée c'est pour changer les idées tu es restée enfermée e pas mal de temps c'est pas bon pour ton morale la solitude je lui signe d'accord il me sourit retourne la il branche son micro il sourit puis il fais son annonce d'une voix hommes Mesdames et monsieur enfant bonjour et bonne journée bienvenue aux festival es animaux ici le célèbre magic noël qui vous souhaite un joyeuse préparation de noël je vous invite à venir voir mon show de magie et illusion et participer collecte de fond pour les enfants malades orphelin défavorisé venez nombreux apporter de la joie aux enfant merci à tous après il commence ses tours je le regarde il à le sourire du Kids je vois que son public commence l'entourer jii est venu déguiser en homme d'age 4o à 60 mais quand il est chauffeur il parais plus vieux il me dit jeune maître Julian voulez vous faire le tour du festival je regarde kaito qui m'est devenue invisible avec son public je signe d'un oui je me suis diriger vers un panneau centrale je regarde les dispositions il y a même l'espace magie réserver 2 KK je regarde ou se situe le lieu aura le spectacle dauphin et otarie ,il y a un espace zoo ,un espace manège ,restaurant, espace stand jeux,toilette,espace souvenir et l'espace spectacle des animaux marins j'ai du mal à me décider jii me dit jeune maître ou voulez vous allez en premier je marque zoo il me dit alors suivez moi jii marche à mon niveau avec les béquilles je suis pas rapide mais ça me laisse le temps d'observer les enfants qui m'entoure quand je suis arrivée au zoo je regarde les singe il sont mignon il font pleine farce et la mon instinct me signale qu'on m'observer je regarde autour difficile de savoir qui avec tout ce monde autour jii à remarquer que je suis méfiant il me dit jeune maître tout va bien je regarde autour je lui signe OK je regarde les panda et la une voix de petite fille m'interpelle et je me retourne je vois trois enfants une fille avec bandeau je pense sonoko junior deux garçons un grand et Costaud et un moyen des trios avec tache de rousseur sur les joues estimation 6/7 ans je regarde la fille me dit je suis Toshida Ayumi voici mes amis Genta Kojima et Misturiko Tsubaraya nous sonne 6 et nous souhaitons devenir ton amis comment tu t'appelle misturiko dit je paris c'est Julian je marque oui je m'appelle Julian Edogawa 6 genta dit tu es bizarre les deux autre l'interpelle genta jii dit mes cher petit mon jeune maître à quel que soucis de santé misturiko j'ai compris tu as une extension de voix jii dit vous en savez des choses bouya misturiko répond ma grande sœur à eu sa une fois maman m'expliquer c'est qu'elle n'avais pas de voix mais elle pouvais pas parler mais nous entendais ayumis dit tu parle japonnais Julian kun je marque oui je parle anglais français japonais genta tu t'es blesser comment je marque en tombant dans l'escalier je me suis fais une entorse misturiko me dit vous n'as pas mal Julian kun je marque je prends des médicament contre la douleur mais je suis interdit de marcher avec et foot jusqu'à je suis guéris ayumi me dit tu veut visiter avec nous je regarde jii il me signe d'un oui je dis d'accord mais je suis pas rapide misturiko me dit ne vous inquiéter pas nous comprenons Julian kun je signe d'un merci on continue la visite du zoo puis nous avons visitez l'espace manège j'ai observer les enfants s'amuser après un passage au toilette moi je suis rentre en cabine c'est seul endroit ou en je suis seule après passage au stand de jeux j'ai eu tour gratuit j'ai donné la moitié des cadeaux que j'ai gagné puis restaurant j'ai pris hachis parmentier jus d'orange les trio en pencher pour sushi ou curry gâteau glace on pouvais même entendre kaito faire son annonce dans les haut parleur nous allée ou se trouve le spectacle qui à durer deux heures après le spectacle j'ai eu droit un sac cadeau souvenir plus des photos avec les dauphins et les otaries et les trios puis nous somme allée espace souvenir ou il ont acheter des souvenirs moi je ne pas choisis mais la caissière me dit oh un VIP j'ai du choisir quand même j'ai choisi pou mon petit frère et les cousines et pour ran un chien j'ai regarde en me rappelant que j'ai toujours voulus un chien mais les parent n'étant jamais sur place je ne l'ai pas pris après je me suis assis à un banc j'observais les enfant et le public de kaito qui son en admiration je pense si il savais c'est qui magic noël n'est pas un homme mais un ados les trio sont aussi aller le regarder il m'amuse il sont plein de joie d'énergie ayumi toujours sourire misturiko intello du groupe et genta le gourmet du groupe au cour de la journée je me suis souvenue que je les ai croisé à tropical land il se sont glisser dans le tunnel sans payer je très vite compris il voulais être VIP je l'ai laissée faire c'est mieux de les voir se faufiler sans payée j'ai remarquer genta et misturiko voit plus que de l'amitié chez ayumi qui elle semble les voir seulement en amitié mais j'ai appris par les trios le dessin animé à la mode c'est Kamen Yaiba il aimes le foot ou plutôt il sont supporter comme moi des Tokyo Spirit je remarque que le public se disperse kaito fais des photos avec des fan il donne des cadeaux de tout genre il signe des orthographe jii me signale qui'va rentré les trios sont revenue tout souriants il me dise Julian kun dommage tu n'es pas venu je leur marque pas grave de plus j'ai pas le droit de forcer misturiko regarde sa montre ah si rentre tard ma sœur va fâcher il me dit Julian kun je suis content de t'avoir rencontrer je me suis bien amusé mais je dois rentrer ou ma grande sœur sera fâché derrière moi ayumi embrasse ma joue et me dit aligata Julian kun je me suis amusé ayumi contente d'être ton amie a bientôt je me suis sentir rougir par contre les garçons m'ont jeter regard noir de ce bisous ce qui me fis sentir gêné genta faut sourire à moi me dit aligata de cette journée on c'est amusée par contre genta me donner frisson il sont partit en courant et me font au revoir au loin ou plutôt ayumi les autres m'on regarder regard pas sympa pour des 6 kaito il me dit gueule d'ange je le regarde il me sourit je lui sourit il me dit tu viens petit frère je lui signe d'un oui jii dit jeune maître je vais chercher la voiture kaito dit OK je remarque tout mes paquets ne sont pas las kaito m'appelle je remarque il c'est deja avancer je le rattrape et on retourne au vestiaires il se change il transpire beaucoup je fais le tour des vestiaires les casier ont tous un nom celui de kaito kuroba k mais le k remplace une lettre kaito me dit c'est celui de mon père toichii je marque tu l'aime beaucoup plus que papa il me dit c'est pas que j'aime le vieux c'est juste que lui enveu de ne pas avoir résolu le meurtre de son frère jumeau mais je sais que c'est mon vrai père je le sait depuis que je suis retour au japon je lui dit faites la paix j'aime pas cette atmosphère entre vous il s'ait mis à ma hauteur je le sait je l'ai remarquer ce matin mais j'ai besoin de temps pour lui pardonner mais je te promet de faire un effort d'arranger l'ambiance entre nous je le sourit léger papa et kaito sont deux bornée cette atmosphère entre ne s'arrangeras pas tout seul je dois les aider kaito oups j'oublier de tee donner je lui signe je veut pas de ces bidules il me réplique ne viens pas te plaindre à moi tu as mal je marque à condition de livre policier il me dit tututu tu peut demander ce que tu veut sauf rapport enquête et crime c'est pas de niveau 6 et tu es censé faire profil bas si tu ne fais pas ton rôle 100% le vieux fera disparaître je soupire je marque tu m'emmène voir le prochain match de Tokyo Spirit en bonne place il me dit OK mais tu prend tes bidule jusqu'à la fin sans te plaindre et je t'emmène voir le match à les meilleure places c'est OK je signe OK je prend ces bidules que je hais plus que tout au monde sans me plaindre ben je suis bien obligé si je veut aller au match dans les meilleure places après nous somme somme retourner dans la voiture kaito à dit jii passons pizzeria il me dit hé c'ètais comment ta sortit je marque bof regarde les enfant s'amuser courir manger me casser les oreille aux spectacle m'ennuie un peu il me dit c'était qui les trio qui t'ont parler j'ai marquer des profiteur énergétique vorace Ayumi Toshida et ses gorille Genta Kojima et Misturiko Tsubaraya des 6 fan de Kamen Yaiba kaito ne me dit pas tu connais pas Kamen Yaiba le dessin animé je lui signe non il dit ah faut te mettre a jour parce que les enfants suivent la mode je suis bien placer pour le savoir même Conan regarde kamen Yaiba nous somme commander la pizza et jus de fruits nous avons mangé sur place mais le soleil descend nous somme retournez dans la voiture j'ai finis par m'endormir sur le trajet de la maison agasa après j'ai entendu les voix des parents mais j'étais tops fatigué pour me réveiller j'ai senti qu'on me porte j'ai reconnu l'odeur de papa connaissant papa il nous guettais maman elle dit impressionnant kai chan shin chan ne s'endort pas facilement dans une voiture kaito réplique oh je ne rien fais c'est juste les trio qui l'ont fatiguée papa dit les trio o kaito dit oh il à rencontrer un groupe de'amis de 6 il dit trop énergétique pour lui ben de tout f il à été meilleur humeur qu'hier et je préfère comme ça plutôt mode déprime sur ce coup la kaito marque un point j'ai pu sortir et m'amuser même si les activité des enfants m'ennuie mais ça remis meilleur humeurs hier plus tard je me suis réveiller tous dort kaito c'est endormie sur son ordinateur je l'ai couvert de ma couverture je sait pas pourquoi je voulais lui dire grand frère je lui dit merci grand frère fais des beau rêve grand-frère j'ai remarquer que je suis en pyjama ça m'intrigue à chaque de mes réveil j'ai toujours un autre vêtement je suis sortit en silence j'ai vu les paquet que j'avais j'ai décider de les emballer pour divers personne celui de ran emballer avec une lettre d'excuse et je lui rajoute désolé je suis sur affaire très dangereuse je dois protéger ma famille de ceux que je cherche au cas ou je voulais te demander à tropicaland d'être ma petite amie signe ton baka sherlock S.K joyeux noël j'ai range celui dans une biote appelle ran mouri je vais faire livré j 'ai rajouter à livrer le 24/12 j'ai noter les autre cadeau pour juste initiale s je les est cacher la ou je suis seul atteindre je suis allongé sur le canapé prêt du cadeau de ran je surfe sur le net avec ma tablette j'ai chercher les pierre prèceuse leur histoire elle sont toute belle pas étonnant que les personne les collectionne j'ai cherche sur un enfant de 6 font normal la mode des enfants de 6 garçon spider man cars avenger plein d'autre truc je regarde je me suis rendormie sur le canapé peu après quelqu'un me transport j'ai vu ses kaito il ma remis au lit plus tard j'ai vu kaito il se prépare pour le lycée uniforme bleu foncer ekoda il as vu que je l'observe il me dit petit frère rendors toi tu as une journée avec les parents qui t'attendent je lui sourit il me rend sourire il me dit ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cadeau magic noël le livre maintenant rendors toi j me suis rendormir plus tard papa est venu me réveiller je lui dit papa dormir e souri j'ai entendu ma voix mais papa me dit tu es en bonne voix de guérison mais tu dois toujours laisser repos ta voix j'ai soupire je reprend force mais je suis toujours de repos papa me dit je sais que tu est fatiguée d'attendre mais tu sait il peut avoir du bon dans la patience j'ai pas envie de lui répondre je décide de me rendormir papa me dit on se réveille le soir on dort pas le matin je fais comme si j'ai pas entendue je ferme les yeux fort ou lien du ton sévère il me dit d'un amuser tant pis pour toi sur un farce avant que je puisse réagir papa me chatouille je lui résiste mais il à doubler son attaque de guili guili j'ai fini par rigoler il à continuer jusque je complètement réveiller quand je suis réveiller je regarde papa il me regarde avec sourire il aller on se réveillé papa est de bonne humeur je regarde sa montre il est 7 h 15 l'heure les enfants se prépare pour l'école je signe je vais à lècole il me signe pas aujourd'hui mais tu retourneras quand tu aura permission de sensei mais aujourd'hui maman et on s'occupe de ton apparence je signe ça veut dire je vais plus restez enfermez il me signe oh ne sait tu pas l'enferment est mauvais pour les enfants tu es restez à l'intérieur tu n'étais pas en état avec une pneumonie sévère tu devrais t'estimez de pas être à l'hôpital en ce moment ce mot hôpital me donne frisson je m'assis sur le lit je signe papa j'ai peur de ne jamais retour normal il me fais un câlin il me dit je sait que ça te fais peur c'est normal maman et moi on va t'aider affronter cette épreuve tu sais la vie fais partie des grand mystères aucun grands détectives peut résoudre regarde maman elle belle fantastique à le sourire mais après une remarque elle devient furieuse ce qui les rend compliqué avec elle je ne sais jamais quelle pied marcher je peut beau essayer de chercher résoudre son mystère je serais toujours échouer tout les détective ne pourra pas résoudre certain mystère même moi je ne peut résoudre certain mystère je pense que ran est pareille elle peut tout sourire l'instant d'après elle furax et mode karaté je me lève je regarde par la fenêtre il neige je prend mes béquilles je vais dans la sale de bain au salon maman elle habillé même couleur que papa vert gris mais elle a un chignon mon frère Conan à quatre patte viens vers moi je signe il est déjà réveiller lui maman m'embrasse le front elle me dit ton frère c'est le premier lève je regarde Conan il est encore en pyjama il s'assit devant moi papa me dit allez mon grand salle de bain je me dirige vers la salle de bain mais il y a mon petit frère il me suit je m'arrête il s'arrête je continue il continue je le regarde il sourit je vois bien que ça l'amuse je suis dans la salle de bain je laver mon visage il est assit il me regarde il dit juju je sourit je me dit vu qu'il veut parler je vais lui montre autre mots quand je retrouverais ma voix complètement je vois il suce son pouce ça me fais sourire papa n'aime pas les suceur de pouce il fais comme quand j''étais petit je suçais mon pouce quand papa n'étais pas la j'ai vu la porte s'ouvre j'ai donné sa sucette il accepter je grimpe au lavabo pour me regarde dans le miroir j'ai enlève le haut de mon pyjama je regard mon torse certain de mes blessure et les bleu sont vraiment presque invisible maman me dit Julian non pas devant ton frère je signe quoi papa me fais descendre il me dit n'escalade pas devant ton frère il va faire la même chose mais je signe c 'est lui qui ma suivis je regarde maman elle déshabille Conan je signe comment je peut regarder miroir moi je suis trop petit papa me dit ne t'inquiète on va s'occuper de ce problème plus tard maintenant la douche maman dit j'ai une idée les garçon pourrais prendre leur bain ensemble pendant je suis enlever mes chaussette je me suis sentir rougir penser ne me dit pas que maman pense me donner un bain je signe hein pourquoi dois je prendre un bain avec lui maman me dit parce que vous êtes frère je signe lui bébé moi grand pas bébé je sais faire tout seul maman elle me dit d'un ton pas contente hé c'est quoi cette attitude je te l'ai déjà dit Conan c'est ton frère tu es son grand frère vous devez passer du temps ensemble je signe mais maman le regard de sorcière de maman me dissuade de riposter je regarde papa il me signe estime toi heureux tu n'a pas de petite sœur je te déconseille de contrarier maman tu pourrais le regretter je soupir penser dans ce corps je suis pas en position de force ça m'énerve je dois me soumettre aux décision des adultes j'ai envie de demander c'est papa qui s'occupe du bain mais ça contrarie maman quand on agit en macho papa me regard e je suppose il à pas envie maman contrariée ce qui explique pourquoi il n'intervient pas je regarde Conan il est un peu rouge il gigote il me regarde meme lui il est gêné d'être nu devant un file je regarde maman elle est bonne humeur je regarde papa je signe sauve moi il me signe désolé mais je ne m'aventure pas sur ce terrain maman pourrais me faire payer très cher et je préfère la voir heureuse que furieuse je pense papa à la trouille de maman c'est vrai que maman elle peut être effrayante maman dit yusako papa il dit mmm maman dit la baignoire papa il se décidé de préparer le bain en disant haï haï Julian cesse de rêver dépêche toi je regarde maman qui passe un produit sur Conan avant de le mettre dans la baignoire papa me dit Julian attention ola je me dépêche avant d'etre punis d'enlever mon pyjama heureusement j'ai pas de blessure vers le bas je me suis sentir rougir j'ai pas pris de bain avec les parent depuis mes 9 ans je suis rentrée dans la baignoire assis prêt de Conan qui joue avec son jeu de bain je regarde maman elle a un sourire victoire papa la regarde avec rouge je me dit maman est manipulatrice quand elle veut quelle que chose elle nous fais le coups je suis heureuse pour être sure qu'on la contrarie pas mais vous imaginez un 16 se baigne devant sa mère serais pervers normalement dans mon cas cerveau de 16 corps de 6 ans je vous dit c'est une humiliation supplémentaire pour moi la question c'est quoi du réel ou rêve Conan dit juju je le regarde je signe dite pourquoi lui a les cheveux blond et moi je suis brun papa me signe maman est blonde un enfant prend la moitié de sa maman et l'autre moitié de son papa parents ce qui le rend unique meme des jumeau prenne moitié maman moitié papa meme si il se ressemble physiquement des jumeau ont des point commun mais il ont chacun leur propre personnalité regarde ton jumeau et toi vous êtes identique mais chacun vous avez votre propre personnalité je signe il y a d'autre jumeau dans la famille a part toi papa me signe oh un paquet de génération passé futur certain ont grandis ensemble d'autre ont été séparer pour divers raison il me dit tu es 7 génération de jumeau il grande chance l'un de vous ou meme les deux vous ayez des jumeau dans l'avenir je pense un paquet vrai et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter visiblement moi je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir descendance si j'ai un jour descendance et la question qui me vient à l'esprit est ce que je serais capable de vivre normal avec ce qui c'est passer avec le corps de shinichi ce maudit jour maman me dit Julian tu va bien je la regarde je lui signe ça va c'est juste que je pensait kaito lui est dans son corps avec ses force moi je suis coincé dans un corps d'enfants et sans force c'est pas juste si nous jumeau nous devra être meme taille maman m'embrasse le front elle dit tu as raison c'est pas juste de voir mes jumeau doit avoir autant de différence mais ça va s'arranger tu reviendra quand meme comme avant et cette injustice sera réparer Conan met sa main sur mon visage je le prend dans mes bras je le met devant moie t je lui montre un jeu avec ses jouet comme quand j'étais petit papa me fessait jouer et il souris il joue an avec moi papa il dit Conan senti son grand frère triste il veut te donner sourire je regarde Conan maintenant que papa le dit a chaque fois je suis mauvaise humeur il s'arrange pour me donner sourire comme kaito il fais tout pour sourire triste tourner en sourire joie ce cotè c'est du maman version garçons je serre mon petit frère dans mes bras je lui dit aligata petit frère il me regarde il souris je lui souris maman dit Conan tues un ange comme tes frères je rougis Conan aussi ce qui amuse les parents après le bain je me me suis habillé d'un pantalon marine chemise verte clair longue manche comme papa chaussette blanche mon frère il porte une salopette bleu marine et un bodie longue verte petit déjeuner chocolat pour nous papa café maman une tasse de thé le prof me dit ah shin euh je veut dire Julian content de te voir en meilleure forme je marque sur ma tablette merci prof de veiller sur moi il me sourit et dit mais c'est normal je suis ton parrain et c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi papa dit allons y Julian profs je savais que vous seriez de confiance si besoin le prof répond c'est normal nos somme d'amis après tout et ça me fais plaisir de veiller sur mes filleul il sont comme ma famille j'enfile mon blouson mon bonnet mes gants et mon écharpe je regarde maman elle ressemble pas maman yukiko elle porte mon frère qui a un blouson bleu un bonnet des gants rouge il a ses chaussures vert et blanc chaussette imprimé vert papa met son manteau marron et et sa casquette préférée il port une cravate bleu marine et sa veste gris assortie de son pantalon ma soulever je signe non je veut pas haut papa me dit il neige le sol c'est glissant trop dangereux avec tes béquilles je croise les bras j'aime pas être porter il dit prof à plus tard il ma mis sur ses épaules il va dans là la maison dans notre garage la il ma mi s fais monter dans la voiture je suis assit derrière le siège passager je vois papa il place le siège de Conan à l'arrière derrière lui puis démarrer sortie en marche arrière maman installer Conan dans son siège auto bleu nous prendre la route j'ai pris ma tablette aller sur le net j'aime bien ma tablette au de la des apparence il y a des fonction dissimuler qui sont pas autorisé pour des enfants que kaito à installée pour moi je cherche les pierre précieuse maman me demande qu'est que je fais je lui marque je joue sur un des jeux de la tablette papa me regarde avec soupçon je lui sourit innocent et la il me dit quelle genre de jeux je fais deux trois mouvement pour retrouver la fenêtre des jeux putain j''ai ouvert tellement de fenêtre que j'ai du fermer la moitié pour trouver la bonne fenêtre je lui montre la fenêtre un jeu de foot un jeu de voiture un jeu de solitaire un paint balle aventure penser si je lui montre le jeu de guerre et poker je vais droit aux ennuie c'est jeux papa et maman ne l'autorise pas papa me dit tu en appris du temps pour montrer se jeux penser aie il soupçonne je signe c'est que beaucoup de fenêtre ouvert alors j'ai du chercher mais vous compter quand meme contrôler tout ma vie j'ai droit ma vie privée j'ai 16 ans quand meme ça ma valut le regard de papa autoritaire il ma dit on régleras ça plus tard maman me tu sait tout les parents doivent s'intéresser à la vie de leur enfants je marque c'est de l'espionnage parentale abusif vous voulez tout savoir et nous nous somme papa ne dit rien mais il est clair je sent que je vais être punis j'ai fermer les fenêtre que j'utilise pas sauf celle des jeux du net et celui qui me sert à communiquer quand on arrivé la destination que les parent ne veut pas me dire papa il appris ma tablette me la confisqué jusqu'à nouvelle ordre je lui signe pourquoi il me répond avec menace mon cotè insolent et rebelle n'est pas tolérer surtout chez un enfants de 6 ans maintenant tu te tiens tranquille et que je ne vois ce cotè adolescent tu fais profil bas c'est clair j e lui signe d'un oui je descend de al voiture je met mon sac au dos je prend s mes béquilles je vois maman installé mon petit frère dans sa poussette bleu identique au siège auto après papa fermer la voiture j'ai remarque nous somme au parking souterrain nous somme allé prendre l'ascenseur maman me dit on va te présenter des amis il vont nous aider à te faire de une apparence penser d'ou les tenue habillé que vous porter je signe est ce que il savent pour moi papa me dit ça fais partie de leur boulot ascenseur s'ouvre on arriver à un étage j'ai vu le frère de maman il nous attendais il embrasse maman sur le front il serre la main de papa il c'est mis face à moi il dit alors mon neveux te voila retour en enfance je signe c'est pas marrant tonton et nous somme ou tonton sourit il me dit tu va voir c'est pour ça que je suis ici c'est quoi ta nouvelle identité je lui signe Julian Edogawa 6 je veut ma tablette s'il te plait papa il me dit non j'en ai pas besoin ici je lui signe mais comment je communique moi il me dit ici on comprend tous les tonton me dit tu na toujours pas de voix papa dit il commence mais il dois toujours laisser reposer tonton se redresse pas grave ici il y a que pro allons y je suis les adulte en observant ce qui m'entoure première vu c'est un bureau nous somme rentré dans une salle ou il y a minimum 7 adulte 3 femmes +maman ce donne l'équivalent de 4 femmes 6 hommes Conan et moi nous somme les seules enfants dans la pièce penser ça sent le FBI quelque chose de ce genre je suis présenté aux personne par papa il dit d'abord voici Fumiyo Edogawa une de mes amie et ses fils Conan et Julian nous somme ici pour mon fils Julian il à vu certaine chose pas très jolie pour un enfant de 6 ans il a été témoin de M.i.B une voix d'hommes dit ale je ne savais pas que tu as d'autre enfants à part shinichi c'est une longue histoire que je vous racontais autre jour aujourd'hui mon fils à besoin de modification de son apparence pour retourner à l'école sa mère viens d'aménager sur Tokyo et elle craint qu'on le reconnais elle ma demander de l'aide pour protéger Julian je pense que cette partit je l'ignorais le coup du déménagement papa dit je l'aurais bien emmené plus tôt il étais malade une femme dit alors yusako tu as frapper à la bonne la porte je vais m'occuper de ce mignon petit garçon maman me dit mon juju enlève ton blouson j'obéis tout en observant les alentour papa il est avec des agent il discutent maman récupérer mon blouson et mes affaires d'hivers une femme et un homme est venu vers moi tonton me dit Julian voici carmèlia elle est styliste pour enfant elle va t'aider plus tard puis me présente l'homme c'est Tom il est coiffeur il va s'occuper de tes cheveux tu va avec eux dans une autre salle d'accord mon grand je signe d'accord penser ça y est je deviens Julian Edogawa entièrement je suis Tom et carmèlia dans une salle un peu plus loin nous somme rentré je vois comme dans le travail de maman il y a partie coiffure maquillage costume je m'assit à une chaise désigné e par Tom il met un tablier plus grand a mon cou il fais monter le fauteuil niveau maximale je suis face au miroir il me dit tu es japonnais je lui signe d'un non je suis né à Los Angeles carmelia dit tu es moitié américain moitié japonais Tom les mains dans mes cheveux dit yusako junior vu la ressemblance ce qui explique tu ressemble à un japonnais alors Julian kun tu as envie d'une coupe à la mode ou autre chose penser kaito dit je dois me mettre à jour les enfants suivent la mode je signe à la mode américaine carmèlia ton papa nous a dit ta maman est blonde je signe d'un oui Tom sourire amicale me dit un coupe blond américain à la mode alors tu est en bonne main je signe est ce que je peut garder ma mèche devant pas trop court je veut pas être chauve comme papy Tom me dit tout est possible chez Tom avant je prend une photo d'avant et une photo d'après il à tourner mon fauteuil face à lui je fais mon plus beau sourire enfants après je suis nouveau face au miroir je vois faire un paquet de manœuvre couper colorer patienter rincer shampouiner patienter rincer produit qui sent le cheew gum rincer sécher coiffer tailler égaliser passer un gel spray dernier coup de peine cheveux et sourcil sont maintenant blond américain à la mode j'ai toujours ma mèche devant mais placé autrement et beaucoup plus court qu'avant mais assez pour que je puisse me coiffer et le pire c'est que ça me fais vraiment passer pour un mignon petit garçon la preuve carmèlia me dit Julian kun tu es trop KAWAII Tom tu es le meilleur coiffeur du japon Tom rougis légèrement il dit un bon coiffeur dois savoir faire toute sorte de style que soit grand ou petit Julian kun ça te plait et elle est unique personne à cette nouveauté je me regarde dans le miroir je pense je voulais une coiffure à la mode et c'est moi qui va lancer une mode ben si avec ça ran me reconnais alors merde je souris gaie je signe d' un oui c'est génial je l'adore aligata ojissan Tom les adulte sourie Tom enlève le tablier il me nettoie un peu le visage avec un pinceau après une photo après modification retour dans la première salle es autre femmes me dise KAWAII Julian kun ce qui me fais rougir je sort mon sourire gaie maman m'embrasse la joue elle me dit mon Julian tu est trop kawaii je suis plus rouge papa me souris tonton tu va faire des jaloux avec cette tête penser j'avais deja un succès fou avec shinichi mais la Julian ça va être encore pire et c'est quoi la prochaine étape de ma couverture je me demande papa me prend dans ses bras il me présente à 5 personne il dit Julian voici James black le patron du FBI je signe bonjour James me dit enchanter jeune Julian je te présente agent Jodie saint Emilion (une jolie blonde au gros nichon un homme flippant) agent Akai Shuichi Taimerick Francis agent du FBI de la France(un homme simple français une femme japonaise)Mme Juria Kolinski inspecteur brigade des mineurs penser agent inspecteur tous des connaissance de papa on veut que tu nous dise de ce que tu as vu je regarde papa il me dit Julian c'est important que tu leur raconte de ce que tu te souviens d'accord mon grand penser j'aurais préféré que tu me préviens avant je me serais préparer une histoire à ma façon je lui fais signe d'accord James dit Jodie Juria Taimerick vous l'interroger dans une autre salle Yusako je te conseille de restez ici il ne faudrait pas que tu l'influence papa répond pourquoi je ferais ça c'est pas mon genre akai peut-être mais ton fils se fie à ton jugement et et on doit savoir de ce qu'il se rappelle lui si tu reste avec lui il se fiera à ton jugement penser éloigner papa très bonne idée je peut arranger la vérité papa me regarde il dit OK je reste l'inspecteur me prend dans ces bras et nous somme aller dans une autre salle il y a une table comme celle des cantines ou des écoles une armoire metallic couleur neutre penser ça na rien à voir avec une salle d'interrogatoire plutôt une pour les enfants ben vu que je suis censé jouer les enfants voyons si les cours de théâtre donné par maman me servent aujourd'hui je suis installé autour de la table entouré des 3 adulte d'abord question sur mon identité puis les question sur ce que j'ai vu ben j'ai parler de l'échange d'argent dues coup de feu j'ai parler d'une ruelle effrayante et sombre i décrit deux homme habillé en noir un après il mon demander de dessiner ce que je me souviens avec application je dessine comme un enfants deux type noir avec une valise d'argent un homme en noir a cheveux gris avec pistolet qui tue le troisième après ils mon montrer divers photo de dissimuler avec les criminelle j'ai montrer vodka mais gin j'ai nier de la voir vue je le veut pour tout tout seul je veut ce salopard me venger à ma façon après il m'ont dit ont fais une pause il mon proposer un jus de fruit et des ch j'ai fais semblant d'accepter quand il sont sortie je les écouter discrètement jodie dit Julian kun à peur taimerick pas seulement dans les photo il à réagis vers gin mais ne veut pas dire qu'il a vu ce type juria dit tu plaisante tu n'es jamais tomber sur ce type rien son sourire fais fuir les animaux alors juge un enfant de 6 ans jodie dit c'est vrai la plus part des témoins dé qu'il voit la photo de gin il préfère se taire que de le dénoncer James dit évidemment ce type est terrifiant seul les plus courageux resteront sur le meme trottoir que lui les autre changerons de trottoir depuis au loin taimerick à ce point mais comment se fais t-il qu'il soit libre une voix au loin enrhumé dit parce que c'est un malin est très intelligent il a plus d'un meurtre à son actif pas seulement en Amérique au japon ou en France le problème de ces crime c'est les preuve qui manque les témoin qu se taise ou qui disparais il est sans pitié et très dangereux il est un tireur d'élite hors paire seule deux personne est capable de le mettre hors d'état de nuire taimerick oh j'ai entendu dire que tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine jodie pas le meilleur il extraordinairement le plus doué la voix enrhumé dit moi je suis n°2 mais le meilleur c'est œil de lynx méfiez vous il est plus dangereux que moi il ne montre ses compétence mais touchez à sa famille il est sans pitié personne ne saura qu'il est passer par la juria dit dans tous les cas si cette enfant à croisé g il est en danger James raison pour laquelle j'ai demander à yusako de le mettre sous notre protection mais faut les surveiller je pense putain sous protection du FBI ça ressemble pas à papa d'accepter aussi facilement mais maman oui James dit hé que dit cet enfant jodie visiblement il a assister un échange d'argent de chantage puis il à vu et entendue des coups de feu dans une ruelle effrayante et sombre mais ne souvient pas du lieu juria dit il se rappelle de 3 hommes deux entièrement noir un deux cheveux argent il à reconnu un mais le deuxième il ne souviens pas en dehors des cheveux gris taimerick pour moi cet enfant est effrayé et j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va parler meme si il retrouve sa voix juria je suis de son avis il ne c'est pas montré très coopératif par contre je suis sure il doit faire des cauchemar il a parfois ce regard terrifié qu'il dissimule assez bien jodie dit mais il est méfiant il nous surveillais James dit terminez avec lui puis emmener le dans la salle de réunion et enregistre le dans le fichier protection des témoins je suis retournez m'asseoir j'ai bu mon jus de fruit et penser mon regard me trahis je dois travailler mes regards ben au moins il pense que j'ai oublier le plus important le lieux du crime cette partie je l'ai volontairement dissimuler ou c'est passer certaine chose sur moi je leur dirais jamais cette partie ni le vrai lieux juria jodie et une autre personne sont entrer l'inspecteur me présente la portraitiste Mme Yamaha elle va dessiner pour nous les visage des personnes que tu as vu la partie la plus difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mémoire photographique comme moi pour moi c'est la plus facile mais j'ai plus ou moins décrit la victime et vodka mais pour gin j'ai fais quelque changement avec hésitation pour faire croire je me souviens pas de son visage je l'ai pas bien vu au bout 37 min il avais des portait plus ou moins je suis aller au toilette j'ai croisé l'homme terrifiant ce type me fiche la trouille en plus il a les yeux vert un look flippant pour un agent du FBI il semble quelqu'un de dangereux tonton qui est entré j'étais plus mal a l'aise avec ce type mais je suis très malaise avec les hommes dans les toilettes je suis sortit vite j'ai écouter ce qu'il se dit toton dit dis donc tu pourrais change ce look shuichi dit de quoi je mêle fujimine et de toute façon tu devrais pas être sur cette enquête pas avec le fils de ta sœur tonton dit la ferme shuichi le jour tu deviendra père ou tonton tu voudra protéger ta famille shuichi rit il dit moi pas besoin ma sœur est un vrai garçon manquer elle peut te surprendre si tu sale nombre de fois je déménage à cause d'elle je suis censé être mort auprès d''eux ma petite sœur est plus bornée que ton neveux et toute façon je tuerais ceux qui l'approchent je laisserai pas ma soeur de 16 ans fréquenté des garçon pas recommandable je pense je plaint les pauvre qui vont essayé de dragué la soeur de ce type tonton dit tu t'entend parler l'organisation des mib déteint sur toi mon vieux la j'entend un bruit de gâchette de pistolet shuichi dit au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaire tu ferais mieux de surveilles tes neveux jumeaux particulièrement shinichi pour ton information il semble vouloir garder des information pour lui vu qu'il n'est pas très coopérative pour nous livrer les infos il sait plus qu'il veut faire quoi sur ce fujimine moi je suis éloigné en pensant ce type sait qui je suis je lui fais pas confiance je dois enquêter sur lui il faut j 'ai encore vu ce type il fume sa cigarette je dois trouver téléphone je chercher je suis passer devant plusieurs salle putain c'est un labyrinthe ce genre d'endroit j'ai finis par trouver le téléphone mais manque de chance il sont occupé j'ai voulus attendre mais tonton est venus il me dit Julian je te cherche partout il me prend dans ses bras il ramasse mes béquille nous passer devant l'agent flippant il sourit il interpelle tonton il dit un conseille ne quitte pas ce gamin des yeux c'est un labyrinthe et il n'a pas que des gentille y aussi des mauvaise personne s tonton dit hé c'est dit d'un agent qui s'habille comme mafia au bureau l'homme effrayent dit ne viens pas te plaindre que jet'aurais pas prévenue fujimine tonton m'emmène dans une salle réunion ou il a pris mes empreintes des photos il me dit c'est pour faire mes papiers et dossier confidentielle vu que je suis mineur toujours mon dossier ne peut être ouvert sans un juges mais si je viens être mêle à une affaire ça serais identifiable Julian edogawa la question que je signe à toton mais mess emprunte de shinichi elle sont enregistrer au commissariat centrale il découvrent moi est lui tonton me signe tout va bien je m'occupe de tes empreintes c 'est pour cette raison tu dois pas utiliser shinichi sous aucun prétexte si tu trouve mêle dans situation tu fais profil bas ne jamais baissée ta garde au moins de soupçon il aura des curieux qui tourneront autour de ton dossier et ton dossier devient trop consulté nous prendrons de mesure qui te plaira pas et tu n'aura pas ton mots à dire tant que tu sera pas majeur je signe pourquoi j'ai 16 j'ai droit de décider de ma vie tonton me signe quoi que tu fasse tu reste sous autorité parentale tu es toujours mineur jusque 21 ans meme si tu vis à l'étranger tu es japonnais tu reste sous loi japonnais je pense chiez je dois attendre 5 ans pour être complètement libre des décisions de mes parents meme si je demande émancipation je serais refusé tout simplement papa pourrais faire jouer c'est relation contre moi je signe c'est nul les autre pays me laisserais être majeur avant 21 ans tonton me dit pour infos 18 ans vous restez des gamin qui fais plus de bêtise que les enfants quoi moi plus longtemps vous restez dans le monde des enfants plus longtemps vous êtes protéger du monde obscure des adulte et tu bien places pour voir comment il sont cruel envers des innocents exemple regarde ta situation actuelle je soupire penser il a raison les adultes sont sans pitié avec innocent je suis retour en enfance parce que je n'ai pas pus me défendre devant deux dangereux criminelle particulièrement contre gin tonton me demande si ça va je lui signe je veut rentrée j'ai marre d'etre ici il me dit tu peut m'appeler quand tu veut si as envie de parler je suis aussi pour ça je signe je ne parle pas à l'inspecteur et encore moins espion de papa il fais le vexé me signe je suis pas t'espionner pour ton père je suis pas seulement inspecteur je suis aussi ton oncle frère de ta maman le fils de grands parent père de tes cousins(e) et un mari je suis un homme qui se force de protéger sa famille des cotè obscure du monde adulte en leur montrant qu'il peut avoir d'autre cotè que la violence je signe je suis fatigué je veut rentrer tonton s'il te plait il me dit c'est bon pour aujourd'hui pour les question et administratif tu va avec carmèlia et ta maman elle va te conseiller pour t'aider adapter à ta couverture je signe c'est qui carmelia elle pas agent du FBI ou autre tonton me signe carmèlia est une victime survivante avec Tom leur parents sont des agent décédés mort au combat qui ont travailler sur les affaires dangereuses il savent pour ton identité en dehors eux il James araide agasa ton frère tes parent et la soeur de ton papa si d'autre vienne à découvrir comme les plus intelligent intégreront l'équipe pour ta couverture pour tout le monde es Julian Edogawa tes parents t'expliqueront le reste plus tard d'accord je signe de tête oui tonton me souris il me dit voyons si tu es meilleur acteur que ton papa il me ramène auprès des autres la j'ai vu mon petit frère boire son biberon sur maman qui me sourit je suis resté prés de maman j'ai vu papa n'est pas la avec les agents est l'inspecteur Tom est partit j'ai signer à maman ou est papa elle ma dit en réunion tonton est rester avec nous il semble draguer carmèlia carmèlia et tonton me semble très proche et pour embêter tonton je lui signe vous vous aimer tonton rougis ça m'amuse carmèlia me signe nous somme amis d'enfance on avais ton age quand on c'est rencontrer la première fois tonton me signe so so elle venais d'emménager notre quartier et après elle est arrivée dans ma classe vu quand étais voisin nos parents nous demander de toujours faire trajet ensemble car c'est moins dangereux que de faire le trajet seul carmèlia me signe si un étais malade nos parents prévenais l'autre avant d'aller à l'école et on allais à l'école à 3 au lieu de 4 je penser war leur amitié toujours actif j'espère ran me pardonneras de lui mentir j'aimerais tant lui parler elle me manque j'ai été si idiot de suivre ce type maman me dit mon Julian tu as faim je signe oui histoire de sortir dans cet endroit maman carmèlia tonton et moi nous somme allé au restaurant au centre ville après carmèlia ma emmener acheter des vetements chaussure d'enfant après elle ma ramener auprès de tonton et maman puis elle est partit tonton maman Conan et moi somme au magasin de jouet tonton ma conseillez les jeux et les jouets il ma dit aussi beaucoup d'enfants de 6 ans ont un doudou comme ma cousine Amélie ou jouet préférer certain adore ce déguiser après tonton est passer récupérer mes cousin et cousines il nous à emmené chez lui je vais passer la nuit chez lui il expliquer aux cousin(e)s que je suis un cousin que je vais aller dans la meme école que deux d'entre eux je me suis endormie peu après le bain du soir j'ai entendu tonton dire aux autre que j'ai fait un long trajet avec le déménagement comme je suis malade je vais restée avec eux cette semaine en attendant que la maison soit prête


	3. Chapitre 3 insertion de Julian Edogawa

**_en ce lundi je commence mon insertion entant que Julian Edogawa la semaine passée je suis restée à l'intérieur car j'étais très malade depuis que papa tonton et mon frère kaito m'ont retrouver maintenant j'ai plus de fièvre je retrouve de plus en plus la forme mais je dois toujours laisser repos mon pied et ma voix mes cote casser me font pas souffrir tant que je prend les bidules de santé .Hier avec mon grand frère kaito j'ai passer la journée à l'extérieur ce qui ma changer les idées un peu amuser j'ai fais connaissance d'un trio énergétique qui mon fatiguer et amuser de voir comment il sont dynamique et toujours souriant et je me suis endormie très vite au retour de la maison agasa peu à peu je retrouve la forme aujourd'hui ma voix revient mais je laisse toujours en repos la plus part de mes blessures et mes bleus sont presque invisible mon entorse n'est plus violet il reprend des couleurs toujours impossible de le poser sans obtenir mal raison je suis obligée de utiliser béquille pas facile en cette période d'hiver à cause de la neige la plus part des sols sont glissant papa ma réveiller la période ou tous les enfants se prépare pour se rendre divers écoles quand moi j'ai lui demander par langue des signe si je vais à l'école il me dit tu n'es pas autorisé sans le consentement de sensei mais vu que tu va mieux on va profiter pour changer ton apparence je lui dit je suis plus enfermer il me répond tu ne sait pas l'enferment n'est pas bon pour un enfant tu est resté à l'intérieur car tu étais malade il te fallais du repos pour reprend des forces après bain petit déjeuner en famille le prof me dit avec sourire Julian content de te voir en meilleur forme je lui marquer merci veiller sur moi il me dit je suis ton parrain c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi papa maman Conan et moi nous somme rendu dans un immeuble simple mais en réalité c'est un Q.G secret du FBI ou on étais attendu par tonton Dan le frère de maman un agent spécial FBI mais au japon il est un inspecteur de police grâce à papa il à sa propre unité spécialisé en cybercriminalité et des affaire qui touche les mineur sur le net réseaux non approprié pour les mineur mais lui il est pas en service avec le FBI il est juste venue en accompagnateur il ma présenté Tom et Carmèlia qui sont occuper de mon changement d'apparence après avoir répondu aux question sur ce que j'ai vu et entendu je l'es fourni la moitie de mes infos aller faire du shopping avec carmèlia choisir quelque jeux et jouet pour tromper les curieux tonton ma dit il est en congé cette semaine je vais rester avec et ses enfants pendant que je finis de retrouver la forme pour ma couverture il ma dit que c'est un bon moyen de voir comment se comporte mes cousins et cousines et de m'intégrer et adapter à ma couverture disons une formation d'apprenti en infiltration sous couvertures sauf que moi j'infiltre pas une organisation de mafia ou autre moi j'infiltre le mondes des enfants et pour protéger mes amis et ma famille je dois faire l'enfant à plein temps ce qui n'est pas facile parce que je suis en vrai un ados rétrécît au lavage mon cerveau est 16 mon corps 6 qui sont pas en accord mon cerveau me fais agir comme shinichi mais mon corps ne peut suivre à cause des besoins de Julian il ne peut tenir et agir comme shinichi à cause de la différence de taille ce soir j'ai pris sommeil après le bain du soir le sur le canapé de mon oncle avant le dîner j'ai entendu tonton dire à ses enfants que j'ai fait un long trajet avec le déménagement comme je suis malade je vais restée avec eux cette semaine en attendant que la maison soit prête j''ai pensé que signifie cette excuse vrai ou faux plus tard je me suis réveiller dans la chambre de mes cousins Damien mon cousin de 5 ans et Daichi 12 ans mes deux cousins dormes dans leur lit Damien il à un jouet il tient fort je décide de sortir sans les béquilles je ne veut pas les réveiller quand j'ai ouvert la porte quel qu'un à mis sa main sur mon épaule je regarde c'est daichi me dit doucement Julian ou tu vas je signe au toilette il me dit il fais noir dans le couloir tu veut je t'accompagne je sourcil il me sourit il dit je te montre comment aller en pleine nuit je regarde son réveil ça indique il est 1 h 57 je lui signe oui il appris sa lampe torche verte il allumé il à pris mes béquilles il ma dit de monter sur son dos je monte je voie il regarde par le trou de serrure de la chambre de son père il me déposé il me dit quand tu as finis tu m'attend ici je te ramène après je lui signe OK il me surveille je suis rentré mais j'ai regardé à l'extérieur il est plus la je suis vérifier il est hors vu je voulu voir ou il fais si noir que je suis carrément figé je soupire il semble que j'ai une phobie du noir je retourne au toilette après assis sur le rebord du lavabo je me regarde dans le miroir je ne me reconnait pas je vois mon regard effraye je veut le faire disparaître je n y arrives pas il est la jamais je pardonnerais à ce connard de m'avoir infliger ce sentiment peur je dois reprendre contrôle de mes émotions je dois faire obstacle à ce salopard l'empêcher de me tirer vers le bas mon regard c'est de la colère de la peur et la tristesse de l'inquiétude je veut sourire j y arrive pas aujourd'hui mais demain j y arriverais j'aimerais voir ran je ne peut pas je regarde par le miroir mon reflet je vois juste un petit garçon mort de peur je me dis c'est ce que suis devenue un lâche un trouillard non pas question Julian est un garçon brave et courageux il à peur de rien ni personne voici ce que je vais faire retrouver mon courage James disent les plus courageux reste sur le meme trottoir que lui ce connard va payer je le jure je remarque daichi entré dans la salle de bain j'essuie mes larmes passer de l'eau pour affranchir le idée dai me demande si je vais bien je lui souri faux je signe ça va je t'attendais il m'observe puis me souris il dit allons y avant commandant se fâche je monte sur dos il fais la meme chose que tout à l'heure il verifit la chambre de son papa on retourne dans sa chambre il me pose sur le lit il me dit tu aime la musique je suis pas très musique je lui signe de tête oui il me dit tient je te prête mon MP3 il y a des sons qui vont peut être te plaire il place les écouteurs violet dans mes oreilles puis me dit je m'allonge sur le lit tu peut m'appeler dai maintenant couche toi il faut dormir puis remonte dans son lit il met d'autre écouteur violet dans ses oreilles je regarde Damien couché sur le lit du bas il dort avec un robot masquer bleu rouge il y a toile d'araignée dessus je vois l'homme araignée spider man d'après le net c'est très populaire chez les garçon en ce moment j e regarde daichi je ne le voit pas mais je supposes il est au font j'allume le MP3 je l'écoute je reconnais les sons de Yoko Kino les two mix les chansons que écoute mon frère j'ai finis par m'endormir je suis réveiller par un haut parleur qui dit équipe fujimine appel dans 20 min les nom cité doivent être prêt pour l'appel Damien Julia Amélie Daichi Stephen et Stèphy veuillez être prêt dans 21 min à vos poste prêt pour l'école je pense en dirais l'armée je regarde mes colocataire Damien se frotte les yeux il me regarde daichi saute de son lit enfile ses chausson il dit Damien salle de bain Julian tu n'es pas autorisé sortir sans permission du commandant si tu es surpris hors périmètre autorisé tu sera sanctionner je suis pas sortit de la chambre mais j'ai observer mes cousins voici comment est composer la fratrie de tonton dan _****_les beau enfant _****_Stephen stèphy 16 et 14 les enfants de tante Stéphanie decèdèe dans un accidents il y a deux ans les enfants de tonton dan et tante Stéphanie daichi Amélie Julia Damien les 12,9,7 et 5 ans après la mort de sa femme tonton à utiliser la méthode de grand père 20 min sont placé en ligne tout les cousins du plus petit au plus grand tonton monte l'étage il siffle avec son sifflet Stephen cri garde à vous c'est l'heure de la l'appel tonton marcher tranquillement il fais le tour des enfants qui le suivent du regard puis il se place devant eux il dit jeune Damien Damien dit bonjour papa tonton regarde Damien il dit petit déjeuner Stephen dit jeune Damien repos Damien obéît il descend oui capitaine merci capitaine tonton dit Julia Julia répond bonjour papa tonton regarde tenue coiffure sac et dit petit déjeuner Stephen dit Mlle Julia repos Julia idem que Damien suivis de Amélie daichi stèphy et Stephen tonton il contrôle tout j'ai vu il vient la chambre je suis retourné dans mon lit il est entrer il me dit Julian tu n'es pas autorisé de descendre l'étage avant ma permission vous serez soumis aux meme règle tous vos cousin tonton est flippant je m'aventure pas à désobéir meme en étant shinichi je ne suis pas aventurer à lui désobéir il sort je soupire voila commence un mardi chez tonton je suis sortit de la chambre pour me rendre en salle de bain au passage observer ce que fais les autre au salon il sont tous en silence manger tonton dit Julia Amélie Damien je vous emmène daichi rappelez ce que vous devez faire dai dit bain petit déjeuner aller au collège entrainement de Baseball retour des que entrainement terminer sans traîner sous peine de sanction papa tonton dit stephy s'occuper des plus jeune bain petit déjeuner aller au collège récupérer Damien à la à la maternelle préparer le goutter des plus jeunes aider aux devoir les plus jeune donner bain les dernier de la fratrie faire mes devoir participer aux corvée bain dîner détente repos pour jour suivant papa tonton dit Stephen Stephen dit préparer le petit déjeuner et le goutter des plus jeunes bain petit déjeuner aller au lycée aller entraînement de judo retour à la maison surveiller les plus jeunes pendant stèphy fais ses devoir participer au corvée bain faire mes devoir dîner détente repos pour jour suivant papa tonton dit garde à vous il se mettent tous en ligne niveau secondaire effectuer vos corvée du matin niveaux primaire et maternelle brossage de vos dents immédiatement les cousin en cœur disent oui papa il font tous ce qui 'il ont à faire dix min plus tard je suis habillé d'un tee-shirt pull vert et blanc d'un pantalon vert je suis assis à mettre mes chaussette blanche quand stèphy ouvert dit ale qui est ce mignon petit garçon assis dans notre salle de bain j'entend Stephen dire frangine tu disjoncte le seul petit garçon c'est Damien il est parti stèphy me regarde elle dit vois toi meme frangin il me regarde avec surprise daichi qui passe au couloir avec ses écouteur Stephen lui montre vers moi dai me regarde il dit Stephen c'et Julian edogawa il à 6 il va l'école avec Julia et Amélie stephie me prend dans ses bras cri mon oreille le mot préférée des fille KAWAII KAWAII qui me fais rougir mais Stephen est très jaloux et protecteur commence à se disputer avec sa petite soeur l'ennuie c'est moi qui entre eux je suis patient mais ces deux la à chaque fois il se disputent il arrivent rien de bon c'est à cause d'eux tonton instaurez discipline militaire moi je sent maux de tête va et pire mal oreille à cause de leur bagarre font daichi faire tomber une boite qui le rend furieux tonton tirer l'oreille de Stephen et stèphy siffler dans mes oreilles stèphy me poser tonton dit daichi emmène Julian salle des enfants daichi me porte dans la salle des enfants il me dit sa va Julian je signe s'un oui je pouvais entendre les plus grands se faire disputer par tonton dai me dit ici c'est la salle ou il y a tout les jouet et jeux des plus jeune c'est ici les plus jeune attendent leur tour c'est la salle détente avant le le bain après les devoir avant et après le bain avant le coucher vu que tu as 6 tu sera l'avant dernier entre Damien et Julia il me dit tu peut jouer ici mais les autre pièces c'est interdit y compris les chambre d'accord juju penser il semble c'et la seule pièce qu'on peut voir passage d'enfants la maison est très ordonner ben si je suis très ordonner aussi je signe d'accord dai me dit tu aimer la musique hier soir je signe oui aligata dai il me sourit il dit tu peut garder mon MP3 j'en ai un autre je signe aligata il me dit ale tu n'a pas pris tes béquilles je suit du regard la salle dai revenue avec mes béquilles et le MP3 il dit en général la chambre c'est interdit la journée mais toi je sais pas ce que commandant ta dit vu que tues malade je pense que tu sera autorisé j'ai placé le chargeur sous ton oreiller fais gaffe Damien touche tout et c'est le deuxième rapporteur de fratrie il y a Julia insolente et rapporteuse il regarde sa montre il dit je dois aller je te verrais ce soir je signe d'accord il partit je l'ai suivi il attraper son sac et descendu et sortie j e file dan la salle de bain me coiffer je suis assit au rebord du lavabo perdu dans mes penser quand tonton frapper me dit de venir je soupir je descend prend mes béquilles je sort il me regarde tu compte faire tomber les fille à tes pied avec cette tête d'ange je signe non il me sourit je plaisante petit déjeuner je signe tonton pourquoi je suis ici au juste pourquoi pas chez agasa il dit tu pourrais rester chez lui mais ton amie te cherche et c'est pas le moment de risquer que tu tombe sur elle en tout cas pas tant que n'est pas préparée je soupire ran je dois lui parler mais comment je suis coincer tonton me dis allons y je le suit arrivé dans l'escalier tonton me dit je lui fais signe non je dois faire exercice je refuse dépendre entièrement des adultes je peut déjà pas vivre normal avec ceux que j'aime si je dois restez coincé en Julian je veut contrôle mon corps meme si je j'aurais _****_préfère le contrôle de ma vie tonton me regarde je lui montre je suis sérieux il me dit d'accord mais force pas sauf ci veut aggraver ton entorse je signe d'accords je regarde l'escalier il y a 10 marche une rampe bois clair je donne les béquille à tonton je prend appuie je sur le mur je respire et je ferme les yeux je pense je dois y arriver seul je commence ma descente de toute façon il y a pas 36 solution je tombe ma guérison est prolonger je tombe pas signifie que je suis capable de contrôler au moins mon corps je compte dans ma tête au début c'est difficile mais je trouve l'équilibre je suis à la moitié tonton me suit je peut voir il s'inquiète je commence mal mais je refuse de laisser tomber je veut reprendre contrôle de moi j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup je dois y arriver je continue arrivée l'avant dernière marche j'ai perdu équilibre j'ai faillit tomber tonton ma rattrapé il me dit ça suffit pour aujourd'hui hui penser merde j'y étais presque je dit ça va je peut continuer il me dit désolé mais c'est non tu as de la volonté c'est très bien mais tu dois encore reprendre des forces ton corps ne peut aller au delà de ces limite tu es déjà en bonne voix de guérison tu as réussi à faire plus que la moitié c'est déjà un exploit tu devrai être fier penser je serai fier quand j'aurai repris contrôle de mon corps de ma vie assit face à tonton il boit son café je lui signe pourquoi ne peut pas avoir du café tonton me regarde il me dit c'est pas pour les gamins meme si tu es 16 en réalité tu trop jeune pour le café penser tiens don c'est une première on me l'avais jamais fais cette la je soupire je voudrais tant boire une tasse de café en ce moment je vivais seul personne de manger ou boire ce que je veut je dois vivre en famille à nouveau j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me retrouve pas je serais tranquille je pourrais faire ce que je veut quand je veut d'ailleurs comment papa arrive toujours me retrouver je n'avais pas de portable ni quoi que soit localisable tonton reçus un SMS il le lis et répons tout avec un sourire il me regarde il sourit il envoie un SMS plus rapide que l'éclair je suis intriguée je regarde par la fenêtre je suis couché sur la table regarder la neige tomber je pense à une personne qui adore la neige quand on étais petits elle aimais s'allonger dans la neige et les regarder tomber je vois toute ses souvenir d'elle me rappelles qu'elle me manque tonton me demande à quoi je pense je suis mal je sent que je vais pleurer je secoue la tète pour faire fuir cette penser tonton me dit toi tu as besoin de te changer les idées je le regarde je voit qu'il à une idée il c'est levé débarrasser il me dit couvre toi on sort je met un blouson rouge les gants rayé orange jaune vert assortie a mon bonnet et l'écharpe perso c'est pas mon style mais carmèlia est une expert mode chez les enfants je suis obligé de me fier ses compétence j'enfile mes chaussure rouge tonton réapparu il enfile son doudoune marron une écharpe motif ses gants et des baskets ordinaire blanc et vert on voit bien qu'il est en congé il porte chemise hawaïenne fleur jaune verte veste jean bleu un jean gris il ouvre la port qui relie au garage la on peut voir ses deux voiture jeune pour son travail une pour sa famille il vide le coffre de la familial monospace verte claire il me dit de prendre la place de Damien je regarde la place je signe c'est quoi ce truc il me dit ce truc comme tu dit c'est un siège rehausseur valable jusqu'à 10 pour la sécurité des enfants obligatoire je comprend mieux il a neuf place ce truck prend _****_de la place je grimpe à la place désigné le rehausseur de Damien est bleu avec l'homme araignée avec dorsale je regarde à cotè il y a un autre rehausseur rose un chat écrit hello kitty je regarde derrière il y a un troisième rehausseur identique que celui je suis sauf c'est écrit hello kitty je vois ça appartient à les trois dernier de la fratrie de mes cousins toton démarré et vérifie je suis attaché il attendu que le portail de son entre s'ouvre il fais marche arrière après c'est être assurer la voie est libre il pris la route il ma dit je dois acheter les cadeau des enfants dans trois semaine c'est noël et chaque années les plus jeunes me demande des trucs à rendre fou les parents en général j'achète les cadeau qui dure comme les vélo autre des truc utiles mais la je dois trouver un cadeau de Damien il devais avoir pour son anniversaire mais il y avais rupture de stock et la je dois lui trouver pour noël puisse que tu es la tu profiteras pour voir ce que tu peut mettre pour la liste de père noël je signe ça n'existe pas tonton tonton me regarde par le rétroviseur il me dit ne t'avise pas dire ça tes cousin ou tu aura affaire à moi laisser rêver le plus longtemps possible et profiter de leur enfance au cas tu aurai oublier tu dois faire agir comme un 6 à plein temps tu agis comme un ados éveilleras des soupçons les curieux consulteront trop tant dossier et nous seront obligé de prendre des mesures qui ne plairas pas c'est ce que tu veut shin chan je soupire je lui signe non il me dit alors sache que croire aux père noël fais partit de l'enfance on à passer la matinée au centre commercial de Haido ou à rencontrer mes parents mon petit frère tante haruko la petite soeur de papa tonton on acheter des vêtement divers magasin pour ses enfants maman acheter pour nous après on fait une pause dans un café moi j'ai eu droit jus de fruits papa et tonton ont pris une bière sans alcool maman à pris une tasse de thé menthe tante haruko à pris un chocolat moi j'ai été forcée m'occuper de Conan en lui donné son biberon par les parents il sait endormie dans mes bras papa la pris et l'installée dans sa poussette après un rappel de que c'est dangereux et que je peut me perdre si je suis pas prudent pour me rendre aux toilette après passage des toilettes j'ai croise deux type noir en sortant des toilette il ressemble à ceux que je cherche je les espionner après je l'ai suivis mais j'ai perdu leur trace mais j'ai vu que le sosie de gin est droitier je regarde autour je me trouve dans un étage pas un bruit je regarde le plan je constate que je suis 3 étage au dessus de celui j'ai quitter ma famille je suis redescendu deux étages j'étais perdu dans mes pensé quand une femme cri au voleur arrêter cet homme j'ai à peine le tant de voir ou sort ces cris quand m'est rentre dans je tombe au sol la voix qui m'est rentré dans me saisit et place un couteau suisses le place sous mon cou la voix qui ma saisit dit n'avancer pas ou je tue l'enfants je palis je pense so tonton m'avais prévenue d'etre toujours d'être prudent sans voix impossible de le raisonner mordre essayer me sauver idem mordre me faire trancher la carotide perso la deuxième me plait mais maman est dans le coin je veut pas elle pleure je regarde autour personne bougent les client ont tous un regard effrayer j'entend une voix de derrière c'est papa il dit pourquoi s'en prendre à un enfant il vous à rien fais à ce que je sache vos avez commis aucun crime grave mon ravisseur se retourne me tenant toujours contre lui il regarde papa l dit qui êtes vous papa moi je suis Yusako Kudo détective je suis la pour vous aider mais vous devez d'abord être de bonne fois relâchez cette enfant mon ravisseur resserre son emprise son couteau face à moi ça couper ma respiration pendant seconde il dit pourquoi ferais je papa répond d 'un ton calme le saviez vous si vous tuez cette enfant vous serriez pas un simple voleur mais voleur meurtrier hors un crime sur un mineur c'est pas de prison seul vous serez vous serez à mort hors la loi ne plaisante pas avec les tueur d'enfant sur tout les moins de-7 le ravisseur sourcil il me dit quelle age que tu as je me force de répondre 6 Papa vous préféré la mort pour meurtres sur mineur ou prison pour un vol mon ravisseur cri je suis innocent je ne suis pas voleur une voix dans le public cri menteur je vous est vu courir mon ravisseur vos gueules je n'autorise personne à parler en dehors du détective le prochain qui parle c'est le gamin qui paie je pense pourquoi les enfants paie toujours pour les adultes pa regarde le public il cherche celui qui à dit ça il dit du calme monsieur parlez expliquer moi votre problème je suis ici pour vous aidez commencer me donner votre nom mon ravisseur dit je suis Juichi Asano penser le japonais aime les voyelle à la fin de leur prénom et nom les plus connu la ce type à la meme fin que shinichi il y a que le début la police est la mon ravisseur panique encore plus quand il voit la police papa dit au public de reculer aussitôt il recule pap limite une bande de police qu'il attraper il leur dit veuillez ne pas franchir le périmètre s'il vous plat on se trouve en face d'une librairie je peut voir il y a du mouvement le ravisseur les as vu il sortez tous les 5 personne sort papa regarde les personne i femme 1 enceinte 3 (2 femmes et 1 homme ) e_****_mployées _****_1 client papa dit calmement maintenant vous avez 7 otages vous pouvez m'explique votre histoire la on peut voir la police évacué les clients des alentours le ravisseur demande aux employées si il ont d'autre sorti dans leur magasin l'homme d'employé répond non il dit à tout le monde 'entrer mais avant il demande vider leur poche de le déposer à l'entrée même papa puis on entre il demande de baisser le rideau il demande au employée d'attacher les main et les pied la bouche des presque tout le monde sauf papa la femme enceinte et moi il à fouiller mes poches en dehors de ma montre mon stylo de ma chaîne il a voulu me la prendre je luis comprendre que je refus qui me prend ma chaîne je veut bien tout sauf ma chaîne c'est un cadeau d'une personne qui mes chères le ravisseur ne veut pas lâcher moi non plus plutôt mourir il à voulu me frapper papa à dit laissez lui ce n'est q'un enfant il peut rien contre vous il n'a pas les meme force que vous il me dit tu reste sage ou je t'attache comme les autre je pense il a quand meme un cœur cet imbécile je lui signe oui il me cri dessus je ne t'ai pas entendu je lui montre que j'ai pas de voix papa dit il vous dit il n'a pas de voix le ravisseur regarde la disposition il demande aux employée il y a t-il des caméra ou une autre pièce l'homme dit le camera sont au niveau des caisses il a un entrepôt étroit pour les livraisons il se dirige vers la caisse toujours en surveillant les otages papa à son regard amusée cet imbécile est aussi méfiant que moi sauf que la je me suis fais avoir parce que j'étais pas concentrer il fouille la caisse il trouve un 38 chargée la ça corse les chose c'est plus un jeu il remplace le couteau par l'arme le l'homme qui travaille grimace à la vu de l'arme papa surpris de voir un arme charge prête à l'emploie le ravisseur dit vous deux déplacer l' étagère papa dit impossible avec ses livres après 30 min les étagères désigné il sont débarrasser forme une barrière il place tout le monde moi je suis toujours a sa disposition me met sur une chaise à cote de lui la femme enceinte à une chaise aussi mais devant il demande à l'employé de me m'apporter de quoi m'occuper je pense je n'aime pas être traiter comme un enfant mais vu que je suis coincé alors je ne peu que obéir j'ai pas le moyen de prendre contrôle vu que papa maîtrise la situation l'employé m'apporte des livres pour enfant un cahier de coloriage avec des feutre crayon de couleur du paquet de feuille dessin des gomettes des toute forme et _****_couleur puis il est attaché par le ravisseur et placé le ravisseur me regarde il me dit comment tu t'appelle le regard de papa me fais comprendre que j'ai pas intérêt à jouer les malin ou je vais regretter je signe Julian edogawa le ravisseur me regarde puis dit vous le detective vous comprenez les signe papa dit bien sur le type dit il dit quoi papa dit Julian edogawa _****_le type sorti une grande enveloppe de son manteau il jette sur le bureau il dit voyez vous meme Mr le détectives qen pensez vous de cette affaire papa regarde enveloppe il dit je vais avoir besoin des tes témoignage de tout ces personnes vu le nombre de feuille je vais avoir besoin de temps le téléphone sonne ce type décroche il dit je veut à boire et a manger un ordinateur une de vos radio et tres possible vous aurez des otages de mon choix si vous tentez quoi que soit vous aurez pas d'otage mais des cadavres nous somme 9 le gosse 3 femme 1 enceinte et 4 homme il passe le téléphone à papa il dit demander leur ce que vous avez besoin et faite comprendre à idiot que je ne plaisante j'ai déglutis quand il pointer son arme sur ma tete il mis sur haut parleur papa ma regarder puis pris le téléphone il à dit ici yusaku kudo détective ne faite rien de dangereux j'ai la situation en main si vous faite quelque chose de dangereux c'est le petit qui va payer vos erreur ou les 6 autres _****_otages _****_j'ai besoin vous emmener mon ordinateur c'est dans le coffre de ma voiture et un une adresse mail pour je vous envois une liste de personne à interroger pour moi j'ai besoin d'un rapport complet de leur témoignage une voix au téléphone dit entendu donner 20 min que vouler vous comme manger le type dit des pizza différente au choix sandwich frite hamburger apporter aussi du 2 grande bouteille de jus gazéifiée ou pas du gâteau ou chocolat pour le gamin vous avez 15 min pas plus il à couper il pris le sachez que l'employé ma emmener il regarder les articles il dépose tout sur le bureau vous la femme aux bleu qui travaille ici _****_venez monsieur le détective libérez la papa obéit l'employée venue le type dit faites passer la caisse et rajouter les bande dessiné ou des livres pour 6 l'employée obéit il sortit tout une liasse de gros billet papa dit vous craignez pas vous faire volez le type dit il ont essayé je les tous retrouver mes voleur un par un je les dominer à ma façon du coups personne ose me volez à l'école il y avais des tyran je les ai démonter un par un quand il font pleurer une personne je les fais pleure publique yusaku kudo vous êtes celui qui appeler une prof maman papa devenue rouge j'ai penser papa appeler une prof maman le type lui sourit il me regarde il dit je sais pas pourquoi tu as des béquille mais 1 conseille tu ferais mieux de pas rêver quand tu traverse la rue mignon comme t'es ça sera dommage pour ta maman de plus avoir son fils mais tu sait les enfants ça mérite des rêves j'aurais bien aimez mon frère puisse aussi rêvez il dit mlle gardez l'argent il ya trop donnez à la femme enceinte des livre pour son bébé mais des livre qui peut développer l'imagination du bébé et le reste c'est pour dédommagement je vais pas avoir besoin de cet argent tout façon il c'est assis sur le fauteuil de la vendeuse il dit donner l'autre fauteuil et retourner avec les autres vous Mr le détective je me demandais si vous seriez pas mieux vous interrogez vous meme après tout vous êtes célèbre vous pourriez baissez la garde de ces personnes papa dit de quoi vous parler je suis simple détective le type pointer l'arme su moi il dit une question vous êtes pas celui qui écrit le baron noir faites attention ce vous dites n'oublier pas j'ai un otage papa soupirer vous avez raison je suis l'auteur du baron noir mais si vous êtes un de mes fan relâchez l'enfant le type dit moi je ne vous lis pas mais une personne de mon entourage est un de vos fan il me les casses sans cesse baron noir par ci baron noir par la yusaku kudo à sortir un nouveau livres mais tant que vous êtes la dite moi à quand votre prochain livres papa dit dans 3 semaines sort mon dernier livre en février je fais la tournée de dédicace jusque mois de avril le type ma mis sur l'autre chaise il dit votre livre sort pour noël permettez mois de vous demandez une dédicace de votre prochain livres pour cette personne tant que j y suis dédicacez a mes otages le téléphone sonnez le type décroche donne papa papa répond il dit notre commande est prête mais il veule une preuve de votre bonne foi le type dit vous l'employez aux yeux bleu trouver moi les livres de ce detective apportez les livres pour la femme et le gosse detective dite leur d'amener à l'entrée sur un chariot je vais envoyez quelqu'un recuperer de ne rien tenter ou un de mes otage paye papa répète ce que le type à dit puis dit la police veut vous parler le type raccrochez il me donne le cahier de coloriage et les feutre il me dit Julian kun tu colorie tu te tient tranquille si tu m'oblige devenir méchant avec oi tu pourrais bien regrette moi je me fais pas priez je prend le premier dessin du cahier je colorie c'est marrant le premier c'est un petit garçon avec son chien qui joue à la balle ça ma rappeler quand j'était petit je voulais un chien l'employée est revenue avec les livres de papa et le type dit faites passez à la caisse l'employé faites passez à la caisse et mettez celui de la femme enceinte dans un sachez celui du petit dans un autre sachez vous détectives dédicacez vos bouquin et donnez en un à chaque otage adulte il prit un des livre de papa il prend son stylo il écrit sur la parti blanche à l'intérieur pi il prit un des livres pour moi il écrit à l'intérieur il dit à papa de signer son livre puis il prend s la femme il la menace il montre à papa l'entrée j'ai regardez sur l'écran il fais dégagez l'entré puis fais la vendeuse ouvrir papa récupérer le chariot quand papa est entré la vendeuse refermer avec papa il bloque le store quand j'ai vu il reviens j'ai reprit mon coloriage j'ai deja compris ce type n'est pas méchants mais il désespérer j'ai sentiment il va faire une bêtise à la fin de cette histoire je suis sure papa à deja compris sas actions il fais vérifiez tout il lit un mot il me donne une bouteille d'eau fermer il me dit il faut tu bois beaucoup d'eau quand est malade j'ai signez merci papa lis un mot sur le sachez le type dit servez aux femmes commencez par la femme enceinte il pris une bouteille et le sachet il revenu s'asseoir prés de moi il regardez mon coloriages il sortit des mont blanc chocolat il ouvrit il met une cuillère dedans pose devant moi il dit comme tu es difficile avalez il t'on donner ça à la place de nourriture solide d'après ta maman tu aime le mon blanc don je pense que tu sera pas tres difficile tu peut mangez j'ai regarder papa il ma fais sourire rassurant mais son regard dissuasion j'ai signe merci j'ai mange le type prit la radio de la police il regarde comment ça fonctionne puis donne à papa il dit demandez leur la mère de ce petit si veulent récupérer le petit seul ça mère le récupéra personne d'autre deux otages sera libérer dans un moment il verifit à moi maman ma dit je suis trop ordonner pour un enfants trop propre mais c'est pas facile je suis corps de 6 cerveau de 16 je fais du mieux que je peut pour être Julian l'enfant devant lui j'essaye d'etre un enfant la façon il vérifie à moi me rend nerveux j'espère vraiment lui éveille pas de soupçon il pris ordinateur il fais des manœuvre tout en vérifiant sur nous au bout d'un moment il montre à papa il dit que pouvez vous faire j'ai pas vu de quoi il retourne papa dit votre dossier est complexe mais pas impossible à résoudre je vais faire mettre à jour la vérité à jour le type rangez tout les article pour moi dans le sachet il ma pris dans se bras il pris le sachet il dit la femme enceinte je vous libère vous Mr le détective dit leur je vais libérer le gosse mais je veut voir la mère d'abord j'ai penser je voudrais bien restez voir papa résoudre ce cas il m'intéresse il menace la vendeuse et signe à papa l'entré la femme enceinte suit papa la vendeuse suit la femme enceinte et nous en suit papa dégagez avec la vendeuse _****_assez pour ouvrir le volet la vendeuse ouvre le volet il laisse sortir la femme enceinte qui raccompagné aussitôt par les policier anti émeute il pointe l'arme vers moi il dit si voulez le petit dégagez seul la mère je veut ayake _****_les policier se sont reculer il si dit à papa et la vendeuse devant moi main en l'air avancez doucement il obéit le type est sorti coller à eux il à dit stop il ma poser au sol il dit vous êtes une voix féminine dit fumiyo edogawa je suis la maman de Julian le type dit sa couleur préférer la voix dit rouge c'est bizarre j'ai réussi à détecter que c'est pas maman ni ma tante le type dit quel est son animal préférer la voix dit le chien il rêve d'avoir un chien le type me demande si c'est vrai j'ai pu sentir le regarde de papa j'ai signer oui il ma demander es ce que c'est ta maman je voulais dire non mais je sait papa me fera payer j'ai signer oui il ma donner le sachet puis ma dit je te demande pardon Julian kun de t'avoir mêler de cette histoire ce qu il y a dans ce sachet c'est cadeau d'avance de noël fais en bon usage en envoyant au père noël un beau dessin avec ta liste il it approchez j'ai pu voir les pied féminines avec des talon bleu venir des bras douce et autre parfum que celle de maman me serre comme ci c'est maman elle me dit mon Julian tu va bien j'ai sourit amicale et rassurant j'ai signer oui elle ma ramasser elle dit merci Mr asano de me rendre mon fils avec un sourire j'ai regarde le ravisseur il tien otages la femmes elle s'efforce de sourire mais un regard effrayé le ravisseur dit ce qui est dans le sachez est un cadeau pour me faire pardonnez votre fils est courageux mais ne veut pa il se prend une balle perdu prenez soin de lui nous rentrons il sont rentre j'ai regarder papa j'ai vu sourire je l'ai regarde jusque je le voit plus les policiers anti meute nous entourer la voix féminine dit tout va bien Julian kun puis à mon oreille une voix shinichi tentai kun j'ai regarder il signe chut il me dit à l'oreille joue jeu maman n'est pas au courant pas bon pour elle j'ai soupirez j'ai p papa savais c'était kaito les policiers nous emmener dans salle de restaurant non loin de la librairie qui sert de quartier générale aux inspecteurs quand est rentré il parlait trouver un moyen de libérer tout les otages il parlais de lancer l'assaut dit l'un dur maintenant je ne suis plus j'ai tressaillit mon frère se raclais la gorge puis dit excusez moi puis je ramener Julian à la maison il on prêter attention à nous puis 1 d'eux venus il dit il nous à dit de le suivre on le suit on installer à une table l'inspecteur wata me demande ce qui se passe à l'intérieur j'ai marquer sur une feuille Mr asano donne des cadeau il est gentille mais triste j'ai répondu à certaine question après il m'ont laisser partit après mon frère ma emmener loin de la vu sur le toit il c'est changer il ma dit t'es con de suivre ces type après il ma dit si c'était vraiment gin dans ce corps tu lui serviras de jouet il te fera lavage cerveau il te formera pour devenir comme lui il t'obligera l'appeler papa il tuera toute la famille sous tes yeux y compris Conan rien entendre tout ça ma dissuader de refaire ça dans les affaires de mon frère j'ai vu le pistolet j'ai voulu prendre mon frère ma soulever il ma mis à son cou il ma dit n'y pense meme pas tu as deja des ennuie n'en rajoute pas et ça c'est celui du type je te ramène auprès de maman on est descendu à l'étage ou maman est mon frère me dit ne t'inquiète pas petit frère ça va finir bien si on te demande ou tu était tu dit tu t'es perdu dans ce corps tu peut faire cette stratégie pas facile orienter quand on passe de grand à petit il mis une casquette et donner des lunettes soleil enfant monture bordeaux il pris le sachet il regarder il sortit un ticket il ma dit c'est payée profite ont pour t'entraîner à colorier et dessiner les enfants adore dessiner on est arriver au à l'étage ou maman est arriver deja j'ai vu tonton ma fichu la trouille mon frère à fais comme ci il de passages quand il ma ramener maman la demander qu'est ce qui fais la mon frère à dit il avais 1 heure de libre il est venu acheter des cadeaux de noël ma vue tout seul je regardais un plan maman ma demander si je suis perdu j'ai signer je passe d'orientation adulte à orientation enfants c'est un labirente ici ma tante dit c'est sur vue du haut vu du bas doit être different maman me fais un câlin je rougis maman me dit je sais c'est difficile pour toi mais je sais tu va adaptée il faut juste être patient mon ange j'ai vu Conan sursauter dans sa poussette tonton dit frangine je dois te laisser je dois chercher les cadeaux et le sapin mon frère dit ojissan je peut vous aider tonton réfléchis dis pourquoi pas après tout tu es magic noël je suis sure tu peut me trouver certain chose mon frère dit un jeu d'enfants rien impossible pour un magicien pour le sapin je peut donner une adresse tonton dit OK après il est allé payée quand il est ressortit avec mon frère tonton on est retourner à sa voiture mon frère remis l'arme du ravisseur à tonton et il donne adresse tonton lui donne la liste de cdeaux moi dans la voiture je me suis fais gronder par tonton on est chercher le sapin un de grande taille mais plus petit que tonton plus grand que moi en plus il est dans replantage _****_après il à payée le sapin on à été dans un magasin il ma fais choisir un siège rehausseur adapté à 6 il appris 2 il j'ai choisi un rouge avec cars un bleu toys Story ensuite il est rentré il à serrer ces quelque emplette moi il dit de ne pas quitter l'étage la salle des enfants il ma dit si je suis fatiguée je peut aller dormir je suis allé dans la chambre après avoir pris une douche je suis allé dormir je me suis réveiller quand les cousins et cousine sont arrivé tonton ma servis des du jus de fruit et un yaourt à boire gout vanille j'ai vu les cousine font leur devoirs au salon tonton ma dit daller dans la salle des enfants jouer avec Damien j'ai vu stephy rentré elle embrasser tout le monde attraper un yaourt à boire et une pomme son pap lui à dit de m'emmener à l'étage dans la salle des enfants j'ai suivi stephy Damien est content de me voir il joue dans la partit cuisine moi j'ai pris la guitare enfants je joue avec en plus elle joue vraiment de la plus tard Julia à rejoint elle à pris le micro et joue la chanteuse Damien nous à rejoint avec son xylophone il joue bien Amélie à rejoint elle à pris le pris le piano au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêter mes oreille ne pouvais pas supporter cette musique non accorder Stephan à dit aux fille de c venir prendre un bain les fille sont partit prendre leur bain Stephan ma dit si je veut prendre mon bain avec Damien j'a signet j'ai pris un bain ce après-midi avant daller dormir Stephan ma dit c'est pas grave ça sera pour la prochaine quan les fille son revenue elle était en pyjama rose et fuchsia et un pull Damien est allé à son tour les fille ont commencer jouer avec leur poupée Amélie est descendu plus tard Julia coiffe sa poupée moi je suis allé me mettre en pyjama bleu avec des voiture dessus pas mon truc un pull vert ensuite toute la famille en mange ensemble des légume au poulet pour moi de la purée carotte pomme de terre steak haché les fille ont demander pourquoi j'ai pas eu meme chose tonton leur à dit le médecin à dit comme je suis difficile à avaler le solide que ça me fais mal quand j'avale le docteur à conseiller de me donner de la nourriture facile jusque ma gorge soit guérie daichi c'est vrai quand on à la gorge qui fais mal on impression la gorge prend feu Damien est drôle il dit pin pon les pompier vont éteindre le feu Julia dit n'importe quoi bébé Damien tonton dit Julian chacun à doit de dire ce qu'il pense tu arrête d'appeler ton frère bébé au dessert on du flan au caramel et à la vanille tonton à dit bien les 4 petit lavez vos main et brossage des dents aller au salon Damien et ses sœurs sont levez débarrassez daichi me dit toi aussi Julian stephie dit Julian est timide il est trop kawaii j'ai rougie mais la tete de Stéphane me fais rire il à préférer se lever stephie lui tirer la langue quand il tourner dos elle dit quand il est hors vu papa je veut pas il viens à mon spectacle tonton dit pourquoi ça daichi dit parce que il va faire fuir son amoureux stephie dit n'importe quoi parce je suis l'actrice principale quand et dans la pièce il y'es garçon et lui va me fiche la honte en donnant aux garçon une racler deja il me surveille à l'école quand il à pas cours et à chaque fois je parle à un garçon il viens se mettre entre nous il nous espionne daichi lever dit c'est bien ce que je dis il fais fuir ton amoureux il allais sortir tonton là dit daichi emmène Julian _****_au salon dit _****_à Stéphane de sortir les décorations que tout le monde attend au salon j'ai compris ton ton veut je me tire daichi prends mes couvert il me dit viens avec moi Julian j'ai suivis daichi avec mes béquilles au salon les trios regarde kamen yaiba il crie en coeur aller yaiba je me suis assis sur le canapé je suis à penser à ran mais j'ai remarquer mes cousin chuchoter j'ai utiliser mon super ouïe Damien dit Julian il est bizarre quan vous fessiez vos leçon il est allé direct sur la guitare quand grand-frère Stéphane lui à demander si il veut prendre un bain avec moi il à signer j'ai prit un bain cet après midi Julia dit en plus il s'intéresse à rien il fais que nous observer et dormir Amélie dit baka papa à dit il est malade et vient d'emménager vous avez entendu il à pas de voix il à mal à la gorge il est timide il est surement gêner de demander par signe il ne sait pas on comprend les signe si voulez il s'intéresse à vous montrez lui que voulez jouer avec lui vous les 3 plus jeun il entre vous deux vous pouvez jouez ensemble et puis être tout seul dans une famille que tu connais pas tu voudrais savoir avec qui tu es j'ai _****_p je vous connais bien assez longtemps pour savoir je dois être sur mes garde pour ne pas vous laissez découvrir qui je suis Stéphane et daichi emmener 2 boites cartons il pose sur la table basse_****_ Stéphane soldat Damien mlle Julia mlle Amélie vous complotez quoi les trois répond rien capitaine Stéphane daichi viens s'asseoir prés de moi sortit son portable avec des écouteurs il joue un jeu il discute avec d'autres joueurs Stéphane verifit l'état des guirlandes lumineuse les trios sont tout joyeux il sépare deja les décorations peu après tonton et stephy sont venus nous rejoindre avec le sapin tonton dit éteignez la télé quand Stéphane éteint la télé tonton dit biens soldats vous savez ces bientôt noël et les vacance pour certain cette année tante yukiko et moi on à décider que vous emmène tous au ski ici au japon comme vous avez remarquer Julian n'est pas tres bavard à cause son mal de gorge Julian ira à l'école avec les filles peut être la semaine prochaine les filles quand vous aller chercher Damien veiller que vous soyez avec Julian en dehors certaine personne de son entourage qui sont autorisé à le chercher à la récré veiller il soit bien les plus âgée quand vous récupérer les plus jeunes assurez qui part accompagner j'ai penser il me traite comme un bébé j'ai vu par la fenêtre une colombe je savais c'est tama la colombe du kids ben dehors de ça nous allons décoré le sapin dans la joie et la bonne humeur Julian peut participer aussi montrons à Julian comment l'équipe fujimine unis ces forces pour un beau sapin quand la neige commencer tomber elle est partit Amélie qui ma tirer de mes penser elle me propose de venir je voulais dire non mais j'ai vu tout le monde me regardent j'ai accepter rejoindre décorer daichi il à une camera il film j'éviter de rester devant sa caméra ce qui m'énerve les 3 filles s'amuse à m'appeler kawaii quand elle voit la caméra elle me font un bisous pour me faire rougir ça ma donner impression d'etre poupée des filles Damien et Stéphane sont jaloux il y a que daichi qui me défend j'ai eu marre de servir de poupée je suis retourner m'assoit daichi est comme moi il s'interese pas à la déco Stéphane lui à pris sa camera quand tonton est aller répondre au téléphone daichi ne se laisse pas faire Stéphane t plus grand il hésite pas fiche des coups à tout ceux lui désobéit daichi à jurer de se venger quand tonton est revenu tonton nous à tous observer il dit vous accéléré c'est bientôt l'heure des petits Stéphane regarder vers moi d'un regard méchant daichi a vu il venu ma dit devenir sur son dos j'ai accepter uniquement pour pas en me fais chiez les petit commencez chantez tout le monde rejoint moi si j'étais pas sur le dos de daichi les mains prise j'aurais bouché mes oreilles au bout de moment le sapin est fini quand les lumière éteint le branchement des guirlande lumineux le salon fus lumineux multicolore après des photos devant le sapin tonton nous à demander les trois derniers et moi d'aller au lit après le brossage des dents Stéphane est venue nous lire une histoire de gentille pirate Damien et son spiderman ce sont endormi avant moi je suis réveiller en au milieu de la nuit ce qui c'est passé hier et ce qui m'est arriver les paroles de mon frère de gin fichu la trouille je tremble j'ai pris la lampe de torche je suis sortit me chercher un coin tranquille en dehors des chambre de la salle de bain et la salle des enfants il rien à l'étage je me suis réfugier dans la salle des enfants assis sur le bort de la fenêtre j'ai regarde la neige tomber les étoiles le reflet de la lune qui reflètent sur mon visage la maison de tonton es silencieuse quand j'ai penser à ran j'ai cracker je me suis mis à pleurer j'espérais vraiment personnes me voir dans cette état la Stéphane ma pris en flague j'ai flipper j'ai penser il va me gronder au lieu de sa il ma demander qu'es ce qui va pas je ne sait pas quoi répondre j'ai pas répondu la seule chose je sais je suis triste ran me manque je sais ce que j'ai vécu je ne vais jamais oublier j'ai pas envie d'en parler il à vu j'ai peur il ma dit Julian n'est pas peur je vais pa te faire mal je veut t'aider j'ai rien contre lui c'est juste je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les grand Stéphane je le connais depuis je suis bébé c'est lui ma appris certaine technique de foot il maîtrise aussi tout les technique de défense il est assez intelligent pour me mettre à découvert à la moindre erreur je ferais en maternelle quand je suis rentré en première année lui il étais en dernier année il se battais avec tout ceux qui embêtait sa soeur ou m'embêtait quand il rentré au primaire il ma dit cousin ne laisse personne embêté stephy je le considère comme un grand frère après quand je suis rentré au CP tonton à déménager en Amérique on se voyait seulement pour les vacance d'été ou de noël à chaque fois je l'ai vu il y avais un nouveau fujimine daichi Amélie Julia Damien si tente Stéphanie n'étais pas morte je suis sure il aurais un nouveau Stéphane n'est pas le seul à me mettre mal à l'aise papa tonton le prof de que c'est un homme je suis mal à l'aise _****_j'essaye cacher mon mal en espérant aucun ne s'aperçois il ma pris dans ces bras il est descendu ma donner un verre de chocolat chaud en me disant ça m'aide Stéphane joue les m_****_échants au font il est gentille mais trop protecteur il est rester au salon avec moi il ma lu un livre que j'aime bien un livre de d'aventure sauf c'est version enfant je trouve les livre enfants ennuyeux ça ma pas empêcher de m'endormir sur lui et lui c'est endormie sur le fauteuil c'est plus tard j'ai entendu tonton réveiller Stéphane Stéphane à dit il pense que j'ai fais un cauchemar je l'ai entendue pleurer dans la salle es enfants il est méfiant tonton à dit que soit cousin ou tes frère et soeur tu trouve toujours une solution j'avoue sans ton aide je ne m'en-sortirais pas mais il faut tu pense à toi de temps en temps ta soeur ma dit tu la suit sans cesse elle veut pas tu viens à son spectacle elle dit tu va tout gâcher Stéphane _****_c'est ma petite soeur je veut pas elle souffre j'ai promis à maman de veiller sur elle je veut elle soit heureuse j'ai penser tu fais tout contraire _****_ tonton dit Stéphane je sais que tu veut agir pour son bien tu continue comme ça avec elle elle voudra pas voir son grands frère elle t'aime elle te respecte ta soeur à un rêve ça rends ta soeur triste que tu soit partout tu l'empêche de connaitre ce que toute jeune fille _****_de son age _****_rêve elle voudrais que tu la laisse respirer sans tu sois la surveiller tu sais ta soeur à à son premier rôle pour le spectacle entant actrice principale je suis sure elle voudrais tu sois la voir mais comme tu es partout elle à peur que tu gâche son spectacle ta mère ne voudrais surement cette distance que vous avez actuelle j'était comme toi quand j'était plus jeune je ne laissais personne parler à ma soeur un jour elle ma fais la tete pendant des mois mais le plus dur c'est asuna c'est lier contre moi mes deux soeur me fessais la tete j'ignorais pourquoi u jour je les entendu parler j'ai compris que à force de vouloir la protéger en lui à pas donner le rôle qu'elle voulais ça rendu ma soeur malheureuse ça ma pris des semaines avant qu'elles me parle à nouveau j'ai appris une fille ça contrarie facilement quand elle obtienne pas ce qu'elle veulent toi et stephi vous refaite la chose mais vos cadet voit bien leur aîné ne sont pas en accord parle à ta soeur dit tu lui la vérité sur ce que u ressent envers elle mettez vous en accord il a que comme ça vous pouvez arrangez votre relation Stéphane dit je vais lui parler tu travaille aujourdhui pa tonton dit non je reprend vendredi et je suis service tout le week-end tu commence à quelle l'heur l'université Stéphane dit ce âpres -midi je pris un boulot pour les vacances et avec cet argent je vais faire un projet tonton dit tu sait tu peut Stéphane dit pa tu paye deja beaucoup c'est bientôt noël tu aura besoin de ton argent pour faire plaisir je veut me la payer par moi meme j'ai senti je suis déplacé on me porte sur une épaule j'ai regarder c'est tonton il dit vous les ados vous me donner maux de tete si tu change d'avis n'hésite pas à demander Stéphane dit hai hai je sais pa je vais faire le petit déjeuner tonton montez me déposer au lit il réveille daichi et il sort daichi descendis du lit il pris son sac et il verifit Damien et moi on dort et il est sortit refermer la port en silence plus tard je suis réveiller par Damien qui joue avec son spider man il est tellement dans son jeu il à pas vu je suis réveiller Damien est en deuxième année de la maternelle il à eu 5 le mois dernier le prochain anniversaire c'est daichi lui il tombe à noël il va avoir 13 quelque jour après c'est Amélie j'ai penser si on se réfère des calendrier des anniversaire Julian est entre Damien et daichi avant Damien c'est Julia en septembre stephie en juin Stéphane en mars maman en février papa et Conan sont tout les deux en c'est en juillet tante asuna c'est en août tante yumiko c'est en octobre comme ran shinichi entre Stéphane et stèphie tonton c'est en avril bref je suis reste sui mon lit regarder Damien jouer Stéphane est venue voir il à vu nous somme réveiller il nous à dit d'aller dans la salle des enfants en attendant il prépare le bain Damien demander si je me baigne avec lui Stéphane ma poser la question j'a vu Damien m'observe j'ai répondu d'accord j'ai été dans la salle des enfants avec Damien il à pris une caisse de jouet il ya des cuve à l'intérieur il m'observe je regarde la salle des enfants autour des boite deux armoires un tableau mural des tapis une partit les jouets des fille une parti des jouet genre atelier garage cuisine magasin une bibliothèque avec un coin lecture avec des cousins une maison ou les enfants juste à coté une partit musique un gigantesque tapis au milieu de la salle je suis aller à la parti coin lecture j'ai pris un livre au hasard j'a regarder les image j'ai pas pris temps de lire les phrase c'est niveau primaire Stéphane est venu nous chercher pour prendre un bain Damien dit grd frère je veut salopette Stéphane dit tu n'a rien oublier Damien dit capitaine je veut salopette si te plait Stéphane dit OK déshabillé je reviens j'aime pas partager la salle de bain tonton ma dit ici je suis les meme règles que ses enfants si je mérite une punition il hésite pas comme quand j'était petit il ma pris en flague à faire une bêtise il ma fichue une fessée j'ai pas traîner rentre dans la baignoire quand Stéphane es revenu laver les cheveux et le corps de Damien moi je commencer à me laver tout seul Damien ma reprocher il voulais faire tout seul Stéphane la menacer si il commence il va être punis Damien il sort les croc et tape quand pas ce qu'il veut Stéphane ma pas laisser continuer je pense être enfants il y a plus de contrainte que des avantage ça fais 3 semaine et demi je suis retour en enfance au cour de mon expédition dans la rue je suis aperçus il ya deux catégorie d'adulte ceux qui savent écouter et aimer les enfants ceux qui n'aime pas du tout les enfants je suis pas voleur mais je me suis fais traiter comme un voleur pour survivre j'ai du rendre des service aux personne âgée elle sont plus manipulable j'ai failli me faire attrapé par la police à plusieurs reprise le jour ou tonton et papa m'on trouver j'ai échapper à un commerçant il c'est fais voler par une bande de gamin il m'attraper en pensant j'était avec eux je me suis sauver quand il lâcher vigilance le soir j'ai rencontre beaucoup de personne terrifiante raison pour laquelle je me suis réfugiez dans divers maisons depuis je suis retour avec ma famille je me fais disputer gronder san cesse j'ai plu depuis 1 semaines et demi sensei ma visiter il ma donner plein d'interdiction j'évite de partager ma salle bain à cause mes blessures beaucoup de mes blessures sont en voix de guérison beaucoup sont encore visible et douloureux j'ai pourtant pas réussi éviter cacher les bleu encore visible à Stéphane il ma demander comment j'ai pas répondu il à pas insister mais j'ai vu son regard il se pose des question et inquiétude cette situation ma stresser quand je suis à m'habiller plus tard Damien ma poser des tas de question j'ai soupirer il pose trop de question je suis sortit aller dans la salle des enfants Damien ma pas lâché il ma suivis me propose tout sorte de jeu j'ai refuser quand on est descendu prendre petit déjeuner il rapporter je joue pas avec lui après tonton nous à dire t de faire notre liste de noël quand Damien est allé en punition pour mordu tonton ma dispute t averti si je fais pas un effort de faire mon rôle correct après j'ai entendu Stéphane et tonton parler Stéphane lui dit ce qui à vu sur moi ce matin il pose beaucoup de question celle ma fais comprendre il soupçonne je suis shinichi malgré mon changement apparence il trouve beaucoup de ma personnalité en commun chez Julian tonton à répondu Julian c'est un témoin du FBI c'est confidentiel je peut rien dire je suis en mauvais Stéphane ne va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça je dois éteindre ses soupçon vite quand Damien n'est plus punis il à continuer sa liste tonton ma obligé à faire aussi après il nous fais mettre nos manteau et truc d'hiver son est monté dans la familial on st allé chercher les cousines à l'école quand j'ai vu tout les enfants sortir de l'école je me suis souvenue quand j'avais s été la première fois dans mon école mais c'est aussi ici j'ai rencontré ran quand les fille est monter dans la voiture Amélie à dit papa Kawasaki sensei nous à demander de trouver des animaux qui hiberne je peut chercher sur l'ordinateur tonton à dit surement pas tu veut des recherche va sur le terrain ne te fis pas sur le recherche du net tu veut des animaux qui hiberne faut aller la ou il y a des animaux de tout genre c'est la bas je vous emmène on est allé au zoo tonton à payer 4 places enfants 1 place adulte ce genre d'en d'endroit on peut s y perdre facile un plus tard au zoo Julia et moi on c'est retrouver sépare de tonton j'ai compris on c'est perdu c'est après avoir remarquer on est passer plusieurs fois un point de repère après je suis rentre dans une super star j'ai pas reconnu tout de suite quand je suis tomber au sol la chanteuse des two mix ma demander si je vais bien j'ai signé oui Julia la reconnu la super star à compris que ma cousine la reconnue elle nous à signer de nous taire elle c'es présenter nous à demander si on est perdu Julia à dit on à perdu papa Amélie et Damien et nous a proposer de nous aider à chercher et voulais s'excuser de m'avoir fais tomber elle nous acheté chacun un cadeau souvenir à la boutique elle à pris pour Amélie et Damien aussi quand on retrouver tonton et les 2 autre il nous disputer tout les deux il était pas content la chanteuse à dit elle nous à donner ces petit cadeau parce elle ma fais tomber tonton lui à dit merci après quand on est rentré à la maison les filles aux devoir Damien dans la salle de jeux moi en punition et ma poser beaucoup de question pour mon comportement j'ai refuser coopérer il à dit que papa va être prévenue ça fus la mauvaise journée pour moi à l'heure du bain c'est pas Stéphane qui m donner un bain tonton au dîner ma encore disputer parce que j'ai pas manger je n'avais pas faim j'ai pas eu droit de sortir de tables tant je refuse de manger je me suis endormir su la table j'ai pas toucher au dîner les adultes appelle ça des caprice moi je ne mange pas quand je suis stress en générale quand je suis stresser je jongle avec mon ballon ou tire un but ce qui me stresse ces tout ces changements depuis mes 14 je vis indépendants jusque la semaine dernière la semaine dernière j'était clouer au lit on me fichait la paix depuis avant hier je suis phase d'insertion en tant enfants ma voix n'est pas opérationnel mes cote font la plupart du temps mal je suis obliger de utiliser béquille sans cesse je dois dépendre tonton ou des grand on me demande de jouer l'enfant s mais c'est dur toute les nuit je fais le meme cauchemar je fais trop d'erreur c'est confirmer tonton me soupçonne de cacher plus ce que je sais jeudi il y a personne en dehors de tonton qui me lâche pas j'ai décide de faire de l'exercice monter l 'escalier je veut récupérer mes capacité j'ai réussi monter et descendre 2 fois sans tomber l troisième fois j'ai failli tomber tonton ma rattraper il ma dit je te t'ai dit tu n'es pas prêt tu va te blesser si tu te blesse ta mère sera furieuse ça mais sur les nerf tonton ma ramener dans la sale des enfants il ma dit au lieu de jouer les cascadeur si tu t'entraînais à dessiner va bientôt retour à l'école j'ai dit j'rais pas avec ces chose il ma dit tu crois tu as le choix des que sensei t'autorise tu retourne à l'école que tu veuille ou non tu es mineur maintenant va faire ce que je t'es demander j'ai dit non c'est pour les bébé j 16 je fais pas d'activité pour le petit tonton ma fichue une claque il ma dit je suis pas ton ami je suis ton oncle et de deux tu continu ce comportement d'ados tu va regretter de défier un agent du FBI si il faut tu habite chez moi toute l'année pour t'obliger à respect les ordres je le ferai maintenant va faire ce que je t'ai demander et tu as interet faire des efforts et de trois tu es mineur que soit shinichi et Julian tes parents peuvent prendre décision qui ne va pas te plaire je me suis fais comprendre il ma obliger à le regarder pour lui répondre je me suis fais comprendre il ma demander j'ai répondu oui tonton quand il ma dit je te préviens je ne te lâche pas je vérifie il ma donner le nécessaire il est sorti en me interdisant de déplacer je me suis mis à pleurer quand j'ai réaliser que ce type ma prit tout ce jour la ma vie mon corps ma liberté mon premier baiser ma première fois je vie dans un cauchemar permanent j'ai impression d'etre dans une prison  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: nouveau école et amis

**_en est lundi aujourd'hui je vais à l'école primaire teitan c'est ma première journée la semaine dernière je suis rester en repos lundi mise en place de mon identité mardi j'ai été pris en otage par un homme dèseperè j'ai reusit aider mercredi activité jeux d'enfant jeudi maman ma fais travailler mes talent vendredi passage obligatoire chez sensei araide ou j'ai eu droit examen complet sous la surveillance de papa qui ne pas de cadeaux et en plus je suis punis jusque nouvel ordre le week -end samedi j'ai intégré la notre nouvelle maison et hier papa et tonton m'ont enlever ma licence de détective je n'ai plus accès aux enquête et ce qui traîne autour voici la raison tonton à de soupçon sur moi par rapport mon comportement j'ai refuser de coopérer alors ils m'ont forcé à signé un contrat d'engagement qui me dit si au bout de trois rappel et il font disparaître shinichi si je respecte pas les règles établie pares avoir signé je suis rester dans ma chambre mon frère kaito il à essayé me remonter le morale il dit c'ètais à prévoir qui me fasse ce coup la je dit grand frère ne les laisse pas découvrir la vérité je le supporterai pas il me dit tu croit vaut mieux de leur dire s'il apprennent d'eux m^me tu aura droit à la totale je lui dit si il découvrent la vrai version je veut mourir il me dit je t'interdis parler comme ça j'ai répondu j'ai plus rien à perdre il me dit arrête d'etre négative tu n'a pas tout perdu je lui dit çi ma carrière ma vie ma meilleure amie mon corps et plus il dit oh tu ma moi Conan les parents la famille petit frère je t'ai dit je vais t'aider je n'est qu'une paroles je dit grand frère pourquoi je suis devenue cauchemar pourquoi moi maintenant je suis furieux contre mon père et mon oncle il me font vraiment obstacle a mon enquête la je suis en route pour l'école je ne suis pas d'humeur à y aller j'ai retrouver ma voix mes bleu et blessure sont vraiment guéris mes cotè ne sont plus aussi douloureux sont toujours en voix de guérison je suis interdit de sport j'arrive à marché normalement sans mes béquilles maman et moi en emmène mon frère Conan à la crèche du quartier il maman me dit d'attendre que papa ne soit plus en colère je dit maman est ce que je vais fais retour normal in jour maman me dit d'une voix rassurante mon ange tu sera retour normal il faut juste que tu soit patient et éviter de mettre ton papa en colère je dis je le déteste maman elle se met à mon niveau elle dit ne dis pas ça papa veut que ton bien te protéger il borné mais il t'aime tout ce qu'il veut c'est te savoir tu es en sécurité tout comme moi je dis tristement je sais que voulez mon bien moi j'ai l'impression d'etre quelqu'un d'autre je suis plus celui que j'étais depuis je fais ces changement je me sent tout nu et maintenant on ma pris ce qui me sentir qui les toujours vivant avec mes larme qui coulent de mes joue s maman j'ai peur de'avoir tuer mon vrai moi et laisser un garçon qui vis dans la peur je ne peut pas me défendre maman me serre dans bras elle me dit tu es toujours vivant tu l'es en Julian c'est normal que tu as peur ça prouve que tu es humain tu n'es pas parfais mais tu toujours mon shinichi quelle soit ta vie tu es mon fils que soit automne hiver et été jour nuit il faut que tu adapte à cette situation c'est pour ça que je suis revenue vivre au japon je veut que toi et moi en surmonte cette épreuve on sera plus fort que ton cauchemar tout les deux maman me fais la regarder droite dans ses yeux elle dit mon ange laisse pas ton cauchemar te faire perdre ta joie de vive garde toujours sourire gaie promet moi tu ne laisserais pas ton sourire tomber à l'envers je regarde maman je vois elle s'inquiète pour moi je peut jamais être fâché avec elle car après je me sent mal de la voir inquiète je dit je te promet maman elle m'embrasse le front elle me dit aller on efface ces figure triste pour aller à l'école et se f_****_aire des amis _****_ j'essuie mes larmes voila je suis réduit maintenant à cause de salaud j'ai perdu contrôle de mes émotion j'aime pas pleurer en publique et encore moins devant maman maman m'essuie le visage avec une lingette parfumé je regarde mon petit frère dans sa poussette il je dis maman pourquoi vous avez jamais dit Conan c'est mon frère au autre _****_maman_****_ m'embrasse le front elle me dit à cause de ce qui c'est passe quand tu étais petit je ne voulais pas que sa se reproduis avec ton petit frère tu te rappel ce que tu dois dire pour ta couverture je lui dit oui elle me dit pendant en reprend la route de l'école vérification je soupire je dis je m'appelle Julian Edogawa j'ai 6 je suis né le 4 juillet à Los Angeles maman est américaine elle s'appelle Fumiyo Edogawa papa s'appelais Toichii Edogawa il étais japonais il est mort le mois dernier dans un accident j'ai deux frère il s'appelle kai et Conan je viens de Los Angeles nous somme arrivé à la crèche on est accueillis par la directrice de la crèche après maman signé elle dépose Conan section bébé petit frère lui il se met à pleure il aime pas les étrangers d'habitude il reste avec papa mais papa à dit il est inscrit Conan à la crèche il ne sera pas la pour veiller sur lui maman à un nouveau travaille je regarde ma montre je vois que vais être en retard j'appelle maman qui ne veut pas laisser mon frère maman n'aime pas quand est triste mon frère m'appelle je lui fais ce kaito me fait il arrête de pleure je lui sourit et lui donne sa sucette pour attirer son attention je fais un de ses jouet chanter ça marche il va à 4 patte j'ai profiter pour tire maman vers la sortie quand on est loin maman me dit comment as tu fais je dis kaito me ce coup à chaque fois je suis triste maman m'embrasse la joue je rougis j'aime pas quand elle m'embrasse en public je dis maman tu as dit tu va travailler dans quoi maman me souris elle me dit tu va voir nous somme à l'école ce qui me rend nerveux c'est ma deuxième rentré dans l'école jamais été séparer de ran et la commère Suzuki jusque maintenant je fais demi tour quand maman ma attraper la main elle me dit ou tu va c'est de l'autre sens l'école je dis je veut pas y aller j'entend une voix que je reconnais en mille qui me dit je me doutais tu ferais ça je blêmis je regarde c'est papa papa dit vous êtes en retard maman dit ah tais toi tu n'avais qu a pas prendre la voiture un élève court papa l'interpelle l'enfant dit gomen sensei kudo papa lui dit retourne en classe que je te vois pas traîner l'élève dit oui sensei kudo dans maman m'embrasse la joue me dit soit sage avec ta maîtresse mon ange je te laisse avec le directeur je t'aime je pense Mr le directeur me dit pas que mes parents travaille ici la c'est la honte papa se met à mon niveau il me dit de ton ferme ne t'avise pas à sécher l'école ou tu entendra parler à la maison je croise les bras pourquoi ici il me dit l'ancien directeur est un de mes amis il devais partir à la retraite et cherchais un remplaçant je dis papa tu il me signe de me taire il dit ici je suis sensei kudo papa c'est en privée il range mes cheveux c'est quoi cette coiffure en dirais ton frère je dis c'est grand frère qui ma coiffer et moi j'aime bien en parlera de ça plus tard allons y tu es en CP B ta maîtresse c'est Mlle Sumiko Kobayashi les règles de lècole sont les meme la politesse respect les horaire d'ouverture et de fermeture bien entendu tu mange à la cantine après l'école tu rentre avec tes cousines chez agasa tu n'es pas autorisé a sortir seul personne avec qui tu es autorisé à sortir on frère agasa tes cousins ton oncle et tes tantes et maman s je lève le yeux en l'air je vous jure déjà que je me retrouve à l'école primaire et en plus je suis limite pas droit faire ci pas droit faire ça je dit oto je veut dire sensei kudo je connais les règles d'ailleurs je suis pas bébé papa me dis autre chose reste sur tes garde ne reste pas seul que soit école ou ailleurs y a des personne dangereuse pour les enfants en ce moment je dis comme qui il me dit tueur en série pédophile tu fais parti des cible potentiel je palis je pense je comprend pourquoi ils sont tout parano et pourquoi maman à insister pour m'emmener aller l'école ce matin avec ce type de personne je ferais pas le poids contre ce sale type papa Julian kun je voit _****_il est devant je cours pour le rattraper il c'est arrêter papa refléter ses lunette je pense aie j'ai fait une bêtise il me regard je te dit quoi hier je dis gomen sensei kudo je pense ça me fais tout drôle de appeler mon père sensei papa me signe de l'avertissement il repris le chemin de ma classe je le suis nerveusement avec papa comme directeur j'ai pas internet à me faire remarquer on est arriver devant ma classe papa me dit qu'est qui m'inquiète je soupire je rien je pensait il me dit arrête pense tu vas faire une amnevisme avant l'heure je boudent déjà je suis humilié à retour ici et en plus j'ai toi avec humour pas drôle ici papa il a un regard amusée il frappe il me dit au moins tu tiendra a KO la maîtresse ouvre et conichiwa sacho conichiwa bouya tu dois être Julian kun je signe de tête oui papa dit très bien je vous confie votre élève ma maîtresse me propose sa main je le prend et nous rentrons dans la classe la maîtresse interpelle la classe qui stoppent le chahut se remet en ordre la maîtresse dit les enfants nous accueillons un nouveau camarade vous allez lui souhaitez la bienvenue elle me regarde et me dit présente toi je regarde la classe j'ai remarquer les trio j pense génial les trio collant sont dans ma classe je soupire je dit avec mon accent anglais américain je suis Julian Edogawa j'ai 6 je viens de Los -Angeles elle me désigne une place au fond prés de la fenêtre je suis aller m'asseoir la mâtiné c'est révélé ennuyeux et à la recréation il à neiger du coups on rester dans la classe ou les enfants m'on fais subir interrogatoire à la cantine j'étais assis avec les trio et je les observais ayumi genta misturiko sujet préférer de genta Baseball riz au l'anguille kamen yaiba hidèo je joueur de Tokyo Spirit misturiko semble este intelligent il est aussi passions d'insecte il aime kamen yaiba Tokyo spirite mais les deux ont meme regard envers ayumi elle est une très amicale elle se soucie de tout le monde elle sait ce qu'elle veut je suis senti mal à aise j'ai l'impression elle me regarde sans cesse ce qui ma fais rougir et le reste de l'après midi fut encore plus ennuyeux parce que c'es la repition de la piece de l'école et on avais sport moi j'ai pas pus fus faire la fin de la classe la maîtresse ma visité mais elle ma poser une drôle de question je prestesse avoir mal et lui est dit de pas le dire à mes paranos et quand elle ma proposer de voir j'ai menti je l'ai dit mes parent absent pour la semaine en rentrant avec kaito il vu j'ai été irritez il ma dit c 'est quoi le problème je hausser mes _****_épaule continuer mon chemin il eu un sourire je l'observais du coin c'étais bizarre il laisser continuez je hausser les épaules après j'ai senti soulevez aller à plaine vitesse je réalise il porte des chaussure roller il emmené sur un toit d'un bâtiment il ma poser je lui pourquoi tu fait ça il à mission doigt sur ma lèvre il à tentai kun pas de question nous somme pas défis tu sait c'est quoi le rôle d'un grand frère je vais t'expliquer quand un grand frère voit son frère à régler en le conseillant et si ne fonctionne pas il va réfléchir ensemble à un plan et mettre le plan en exécution ensemble c'est pour cela je t'ai emmenée ici tu me es méfiant envers moi je n'aime pas savoir mon frère méfiant tu me connait sous mes déguisement ce qui obscurcit ton jugement de mon vrai moi laisse moi te prouver que j'ai d'autre qualité _****_que être magicien ou Kids il m'oblige le regarder dans les yeux il me fit s'il te plait laisse moi 'aider il mai dit ça avec sincérité c'est vrai il ma toujours veille sur moi il aurait continuer si papa ne l'avais pas démasquer 'j'ai vu de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude chose qu'l ne montre jamais il cache derrières son poker face mais depuis il à été démasquer papa ne laisse pas pratiquer sa magie sur ce coup je m'en veut c'est moi le responsable mais je pouvais prévoir que ppa le reconnaîtrai papa nous fais obstacle dans notre crier je lui dit c'est que papa est directeur à l'école et maman est institutrice et moi je m'ennuie trop et la maîtresse veut voir les parents mais moi je lui dit les parents sont absent kaito il me dit aie c'est vrai tu t'es mis en gros pétrin mais on peut arranger ça mais pourquoi tu as dit ça je lui si on apprend je suis fils du directeur les élève de maman me traquerons et encore je me suis mordit la lèvre je ne pouvais pas continuer il ma dit qu'est qu'il y a je lui dit je suis en CP c'est à dire en premier année les autres sont plus grand il c'est assis il signe de m'asseoir prêt de lui il ma dit c'est normal que tu as peur mais si tu cache ton jeu il ne traquerons tu dois pas leur montrer que tu as peur d'eux je lui dit comment il me dit deja il sentiront que tu as peur d'eux et l'utiliserons contre toi mais tu as un visage indéchiffrable il auront du mal à voir tes émotion il fait apparaître un paquet de biscuit au chocolat il mais en ce qui concerne l'école tu dois sélectionner les matière tu peut fort et les matière que tu dois être faible comme ça il te laisserons tranquille je le regarde je luit mais je sais pas faire un visage indéchiffrable c'est plus facile de dire que faire il me sourit il dit tu as été au club de foot qu'est que tu faits avant un match je luit un échauffement il dit avant le jour match je lui euh entrainement il me souris et c'est exact l'entrainement tout ce joue à entrainement c'est à l'entrainement tu corrige les erreur pour tes prochain match le principe et meme en t'entraînant tu pourra tromper tes adversaires je réfléchis un instant je dit apprend moi le poker face il me regarde avec surprise il dit tu es sure je lui signe oui il dit OK mais mais je dois te tester sur tes performance d'acteur car pour un bon poker face tu doit savoir jouer un rôle et de plus tu es le fils d'une actrice donc tu doit savoir maîtrise les bases je dit un peu il me dit non stresse frangin il regarde sa montre il dit tu aime les jeu vidéo je dit c'est pas mon truc mais je me débrouille il dit parfais je vais commencer par ce teste je dit OK j dit tu as eu ou ces chaussure il dit ah ça c'est basket roller normal _****_juste personnalisé _****_ il tu sais en faire je lui dit je me débrouille mais je préfère sur la neige la glace il dit sur la neige hein il avais un sourire je lui dit quoi il se lève et dit rien on y va il fait disparaître nos sac se puis avec son tour changement de vetement il port un polo pull violet un jean bleu marine des basket bleu une écharpe bleu et vert il soulever et dit accroche toi ca va aller vite en 10 min on est arrivée dans la salle de jeux il y a beaucoup de monde je peut dire que c'est l'endroit des jeunes il y a du plus jeune aux adulte kaito dit ban voila ça c'est qu'on arrive pas premier je dis allons plutôt aux cinéma kaito ma dit non j'ai meilleur idée regarde le groupe de jeune fille las bas et observe comment je les charme je dit tu compte pas m'utiliser tout de meme il dit baka nous somme ici pour tester tes compétence d'acteur on va dire je suis ton cousin et je t'apprend à faire des petit tours de magie parce que je suis magicien je pense il essaye à initier dans ça surtout je regarde autour il y a foule monde j'ai senti on me prends la main j'ai regarde c'est mon frère il à un sourire en ce dirige vers le groupe de jeune fille j'ai pas vu tout de suite mais ran étais la avec sonoko une autre fille de mon ancien lycée je dit grand- frère il me regarde il c'est mis à mon niveau il me dit qu'est il y a je lui montre ran il me dit c'est elle je lui signe oui il réfléchi il joue dans mes cheveux il dit je comprends _****_on essayera l'apprenti magicien un autre jours _****_ plus que nous somme la voyons ton niveau de jeu vidéo tu aime quoi j'ai dit foot aventure guerre course il me dit je doute tu es autorisée pour les jeux de guerre mais on va voir la section de jeux enfants peut être on te trouva un jeu qui peut te distraire on est allé à la section jeux enfants il à beaucoup j'ai vu certain de mon école dans les classes supérieur je suis installer sur un jeu personne joue c'est un jeu à mauvais graphisme mon frère à vu le jeu il ma dit ola tu ne va pas c'est pour les intello toi faire profil bas il ma placer sur un autre jeu celui ci ce jeu de course mais je pensais pas meme un jeu enfant pouvais être casse tete au début j'ai du mal quand mon frère ma mis sur lui il m'aider j'ai compris sur 10 course de 3 min j'ai gagner 1 course je voulais continuer mais mon frère à dit c'et l'heure de rentrer on à croiser les trios à nouveau il était avec la soeur de misturiko mon frère connais la soeur de misturiko il l'appeler misturinako senpei elle répondu kaito kun que faites vous ici mon frère dit je suis à avec mon cousin je l'accompagne je regarde les trio il m'ont pas encore vu rectification ayumi ma vu elle dit Julian kun il sont venu me rejoindre la soeur de misturiko leur demande si il me connaisse misturiko dit grande soeur Julian kun est arrivée aujourd' hui dans notre classe ayumi dit oui on la rencontrée au parc d'attraction l'autre jour il nous à dit il venais d'emménager genta dit il avis pas de voix il avais des béquille mon frère à dit à genta et de quoi je me mêle sur un ton agacé il a vais béquille parce que il était blesser on ta pas demander de crier ça sur tout les toits je paris si tu te blesse comme ça tu n'aimerais quel qun le dis à tout le monde ayumi n demander si je veut venir dan le magasin de jouet _****_avant j'ai eu temps répondre ayumi me tira pour y aller avec eux mon frère lui à dit doucement mlle vous aller le bless_****_er ayumi ralentis elle me dit désole ayumi à oublier on est aller ensemble au magasin de jeux et jouets les enfants sont aller au rayon de leur héros kamen yaiba moi je regarde les rayons avec mon frère il à pris des jouets de filles et de garçons je lui est demander qu'est qui fais il ma sourit dit à l'oreille magic noël chut après il ma dit profite pour prendre des jouet pour toi on est allé dans les rayon bébé il à pris quel jeux pour Conan après il on est allée rayon 6 /8 garçon il ma fais prendre un paquet de petite voitures un jeux de construction de 20 cubes et quelque déguisement après on payé ayumi ma donner un robot de kamen yaiba misturiko ma donner un jeu de carte kamen yaiba et genta ma donner la moto de kamen yaiba mon frère et la soeur de misturiko nous emmener manger une glace les ados en parler moi je suis interroger sur ce que j'aime faire ou je sais faire je ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai répondu je sais camper je me suis aperçu il ne savent pas c'est quoi le camping il m'ont demander si pouvais venir avec moi pour mon prochain camping j'ai pas su quoi répondent mon frère à dit d'abord il faut demander aux parents la permission après on c'est séparer la soeur de misturiko et les trio sont rentrés mon frère et moi on est allé au combini acheter divers truc céréale, chocolat, chips, yaourt à boire, jus de fruit ou gazéifiée, laits ,café ,sucres, petit pot, les couches pour mon frère du pain de quoi faire des hamburgers ,ketchup ,mayo ,moutarde, des féculents,des pomme de terres, j'ai réussi à glisser des mon blanc il ma rien dit des gâteaux , biscuits ,glace , quelle légumes ,quelle que viandes , tout sauf du poisson ,quand j'ai voulu prendre il a soulever et mis sur son cou il ma dit petit frère je suis allergie pas de ça à la maison passer rayon produit pour la machine à laver, pour le lave-vaisselle, produit du bain 4 gel douche de différente parfum 3 shampoing et après shampoing ,un gel pour cheveux,des rasoirs, mousse à raser, du parfum, une crème des produit de fille j'ai penser c'est pour maman après on est rentré à la maison ça agacer papa parce on rentré assez tard mon frère dit gomen j'ai emmener Julian au parc pour qui se fais des amis j'ai compris ça va pas plaire à papa de savoir on à été au jeux vidéo papa à demander et as tu trouver des amis je senti le piège j'ai confirmer j'ai dit papa j'ai vu ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun j'ai vu maman est pas encore rentré Conan est dans son truc qui roule il est dégoûtant il bave sur ces affaires papa à vue que mon frère et moi on à fais un tete quand regarde Conan il à dit il fais les dents vous étiez pareille à son age aller faire vos devoirs je faire le dîner mon frère à dit papa je peut faire le dîner je connais quelque recette pap à sourciller il à dit d'accord tu met feu à la cuisine ne imagine pas tu t'en sort indéme j'ai bien compris il a fais allusion la fois j'ai failli faire flambée à la cuisine avec mes banane flambée un jour il était partit depuis papa ma interdit d'aller en cuisine faire à manger j'ai tenter suivre mon frère à la cuisine pap ma retenue toi tu va aux devoir maintenant j'ai je veut voir comment il cuisine papa n y pense meme pas les enfants n'ont rien à faire en cuisine va faire tes devoirs je vérifié tu depeche c'est bientôt l'heure du bain je suis monter dans ma chambre j'ai soupirer quand je suis arriver dans ma chambre j'ai vu mon sac de l'école et les sacs du magasin de jeux et jouets j'ai fait mes devoir mais j'ai terminer 15 min je me suis ennuyer rapidement en rangeant mes affaire pour demain j'ai trouver le mot pour les parents je me demandes si je dois donner ou pas quand papa est entrer vérifier j'ai eu à peine temps cacher dans mon dos papa ma dit donne j'ai était nerveux quand je lui remet il à ouvert enveloppe il ma dit de quoi tu as peur as moins que tu à fais une bêtise premier jour j'ai signer d'un non il ma dit déstresse tu tiens vraiment à mourir jeune j'ai dit je vais le dire à maman il à ris il dit je rigole mais si tu continu à te stresser ta tete va exploser en sera obligée te ramasse à petite cuillère j'ai fais mon boudeur me parent ont un humour vraiment agaçant pap c'est mis à mon niveau il ma caresser mon visage il dit mon fils tu es beaucoup trop sérieux il faut savoir te détendre regarde c'est l'invitation pour voir le spectacle et la fête de l'ecole j'ai regarder l'invitation halluciner le nom du professeur de théâtre c'est maman j'ai dit papa c'est pas tu surveille mais maman papa ma dit toi alors d'ou tu sors ce genre bêtise je ne suis pas à te surveiller je sait tu es débrouillard je suis à l'école uniquement pour empêcher des curieux fouiner dans les dossier scolaire de mon fils ne t'inquiète pas maman et moi on à nos diplôme pour enseigner maman à toujours voulus travailler avec les enfants maman continue de travailler toujours en tant actrice maman occupe deux travail à mi-temps elle est actrice l'autre c'est au professeur de théâtre auprès des enfants je dit c'est pour ça elle pas ici il ma dit maman tourne des scène de nuits tu la verra demain tu as fini tes devoirs je dit oui je lui montrer mes devoir il ma sourciller il dit va falloir tu fais une autre écriture parce que c'est beaucoup trop celle de shinichi as tu vu ton planning au moins quand j'ai regarder j'ai vu j'ai deux professeur de ma première enfance quand j'ai vu ça j'ai soupirer mercredi j'ai gorille avoir cour d 10 h 30 le mercredi avec lui ne me tente pas surtout c'est gorille il me les casse j'ai eu idée mais je le garde pour moi je dit papa pourquoi tu envoie les vieux prof ailleurs tu remplace par des prof cool papa ma dit c'est quoi façon parler et puis je ne peut renvoyer une personne sans raison c'est une autre personne qui place les professeur sur un autre cahier vierge papa ma fais copier une phrase plusieurs fois avec consigne d'écrire différents de shinichi quand on arrive pas à faire on s'énerve ben moi ça ma énerver j'ai meme essayé utiliser ma main droite pour écrire ça me fais écrire trop mal c'est illisible quand papa est venue me chercher pour le bain il ma surpris entrain de pleurer il ma mis sur ses jambe il ma dit pourquoi es tu triste j'ai dit en larme je vais jamais arriver je vais me faire démasquer et on va me tuer et vous aussi c'est de ma faute il ma le regarder il ma dit quelle la principale qualité d'un détective j'ai dit la curiosité papa à sourie il dit c'est entre les deux la curiosité quand tu travaille sur certain dossier quelle la qualité que tu as besoin j'ait l'intelligente si non je sais pas il ma dit oui mais c'est pas celui la la principale qualité que demande à un détective c'es la patience tu te rappelle la première fois tu as fais du vélo tout seul j'ai dit toujours en pleurant ou je suis tomber beaucoup de fois papa me caresser il dit oui mais tu as laisser passer une journée tu as repris ton vélo tu à essayer à nouveau tes tomber encore et encore ta pas voulu venir manger jusque tu y arrive quand tu as enfin réussi tu nous appeler on pouvais voir un petit garçon dans un état que maman n'aime pas mais au contrairement aux jours précédent tu as avais un sourire et un regard de fierté tu ne voulais plus quitter ton vélo tu craignais de plus savoir faire encore mais on réussi te dire de venir manger après le déjeuner tu retourner sur ton vélo quan tu as vu que tu peut toujours refaire du vélo la on visage d'un petit garçon heureux qui s'amuse tu es un garçon tres obstiner quand tu ne maîtrise pas tu t'accroche rien n y personne peut t'arrêter c'es comme quand tu marque un but quand tu vois tu n'a pas réussi tu t'entraîne jusque tu obtiens ce que tu veu meme si te prends des jours c'est pas grave tu n'arrive pas aujourdhui je sais tu y arrivera il faut juste tu sois patient on te demande pas à être parfait petit garçon ce qu'on te demande c'est de profiter de la life laisse ton imagination se libérer tu met trop de pression tu n'y arrivera pas si tu laisse ton imagination faire que soit en dessin en écriture ou autre tu serais bien surpris des choses que tu es capable de faire du moment tu es détendu et tu t'amuse c'est ce que on te demande m'embraser le front il ma dit ne t'inquiète pas personne nous fera du mal je suis la je vous protège tous je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à un kudo sans être punis après je suis calmer j'ai été prendre mon bain avec mon petit frère Conan est assis dans un siège flottant on se baigne ensemble il jouet avec les jouet de bain moi je lui fais la cascade sur sa tete il adore ça il sourit et rit il à mem_****_e_****_ sa sucette bleu avec un bateau sur la partit blanche il *.sait mettre sa sucette tout seul vu il est mouiller il à pas de différence avec sa bave je suis sortit j'ai mis mon peignoir il à faillie me les casser je l'ai pris envelopper dans sa serviette je l'ai emmener dans ma chambre je lui mis sa couché et son pyjama tout drôle il à une queue derrière et un bonnet de oreille de chien comme il marche à 4 patte ça lui va bien il lui manque plus la leste et le collier pour être un chien j'ai chercher dans vetement de maison et dans les déguisement de quoi faire un tenue de sherlock Holmes je n'ai pas trouver mais j'ai trouver un tenue d'aventurier j'ai mis et j'ai accrochez le drap entre les deux lit avec un deuxième draps j'ai fait une porte j'ai placer tout les coussin les animaux arbre dans la chambre et pris ma lampe de torche j'ai éteint la lumière j'ai mis Conan dans la tente et fais ombre chinoise en lui disant le nom des animaux je sais faire et ça plait à mon frère il rit il essayer dire certain d'entre eux il déforme les mots comme lapin il pinla chat atch le seul mot il dit bien c'est chien papa est venu il à allumer la lumière j'ai dit à mon frère chut pas de bruit les jambes de papa fais comme un dinosaure ses mains font comme des dents ses bras font comme des ailes en dirais un dragon terrifiant quand papa à ouvert la fausse porte il dit trouver j'ai sursauter j'ai mon coeur bat vite papa sourciller il souris petit aventurier c'est l'heure de dîner _****_aller sortez _****_j'ai donner Conan à papa je suis sortit papa ma dit ça te plairais d'aller camper pour de vrai j'ai dit non il ma dit plutôt tu veut pas camper avec ton papa ton frère ma dit les enfants t'ont demander d'aller camper avec toi j'ai dit j'aime bien camper avec toi mais je veut pa qu'on apprend je suis fils du directeur de l'école papa ma dit si tu veut aller camper avec les enfants demande à ton parrain de vous emmener ça me dérange pas ou ton oncle avec tes cousins cousines vous pouvez campez ensemble l'essentiel c'est tu te détends et amuse mais il y a plein d'autre activité on peut faire ensemble mais en attendant petit aventurier si tu descend venir manger ton dîner j'ai dit j'arrive tout de suite je vais laver mes mains papa m'embrasser il est sorti avec Conan j'ai ranger ma chambre j'ai n'aime pas le désordre laver mes mains je suis descendu m'installer à ma place Conan lui dans son truc roulant papa lui donne à manger il rappelle papa à l'ordre quand il prend trop de temps papa à finis par le laisser manger tout seul Conan lui est contents il mange direct avec avec ses doigt plus sur son visage avant de trouver la bouche je trouve Conan beaucoup plus rigolo avants il était toujours pleurer salir sa couche manger dormir maintenant tout ce qu'il fais c'est truc drôle mon frère ma servi il ma dit petit frère on va faire un jeu tu ferme les yeux tu mange après tu dois deviner ce que j'ai préparer j'ai penser pas d'épinard je déteste j'ai obéît papa à dit kai tu veut il se blesse avec la fourchette mon frère dit tout va bien il peut manger avec les mains il ma dit va y goutte avant de goûter j'ai tâter ça c'est petit en forme de carrer un peut gras j'ai attraper deux ou trois je goûter c'est léger sel gout pomme de terre patate tomate betterave carotte un autre j'ai pas reconnue la viande c'est facile c'est du poulet à la mayonnaise j'ai dit c'est bon c'est quoi mon frère à dit tu donne ta langue au chat Conan dit atch j'ait dit oui il ma dit regarde j'ai regarder j'ai vu des petit carré de tout couleur des légumes il ma dt lequel qui utiliser le plus souvent pour faire dans l'huile et du sel j'ai dit pomme de terre ah des légumes frites il ma dit bingo quel sont les autres légumes il y a j'ai dit betterave patate tomate carotte et euh il ma dit deja il à pas carotte c'est un autre légume orange j'ai dit je vois pas dis moi grand frère s'il te plait je donne ma langue au chat il ma dit tu abandonne trop vite mange tu me diras après manger si tu as d'autre idée j'ai soupirer j'ai manger et réfléchi à tout les légume orange que je connais mon petit frère ma donner un indice avec oui-ouille j'ai assembler ça ma donner citrouille quand j'ai finis de manger mon frère a demander j'ai dit nerveusement citrouille il ma dit bingo et le dernier tu as une idée j'ai penser quand j'entendu Conan dire pinla j'ai dit christophine mon grand frère ma regarder incroyable papa dit je pense plutôt c'est Conan qui t'aide mon frère dit le baveux qui fais des dents connait les réponse comment ça fais j'ai dit le baveux c'est Conan c'_****_est mon petit frère j'ai fais un câlin Conan en disant n'écoute pas grand frère tu es aussi malin que moi il à dit juju linca linma j'ai dit coco linma fais linca soubi à juju il ma fais bisou baveux il rit je crois mon frère et moi on se comprends et papa et grand frère il ont sourire pour le dessert c'est des compotes pomme vanille j'ai partager avec Conan après on à regarder kamen yaiba on à jouer avec mes jouet de kamen yaiba que les enfant m'ont donner après l'heure pour Conan va dormir papa lui à lu une histoire dans sa chambre je suis glisser dans la chambre de Conan pour écouter en cachette papa ma dit je sait que tu es la Julian viens je suis sorti j'ai rejoint mon frère sur les jambe de papa Conan c'est endormis avec son doudou et sa sucette préférer la vert écrit j'aime mon frère j'avoue il à pas choisi celui ci pour rien il est si mignon quand il dort je me suis endormie sur papa aussi faut pas dire mais mon frère est aussi énergétique que les trios mon grand frère ma ramener dans mon lit je suis encore à cauchemar je me suis réveiller tremblant j'ai pris mon doudou je suis sortit dans je suis allé dans le salon je regarde un coin ou trouver _****_un coin tranquille _****_je finis par aller dans la buanderie _****_entre la machine et le sèche linge j'ai pleurer je commence avoir marre de le voir toute mes nuit je veut oublier il me laisse pas tranquille depuis je retour à l'enfance rien que voir sa tete je suis mort de peur je fais celui qui va mais au fond je suis mort de peur j'ai peur je sais pas quoi faire me voir trembler pleurer souvent me fais penser ce fils de pute ma brisée j'ai du mal à remonter la pente mem_****_e_****_ si je veut lutter contre lui je ne veut pas dire ce qu'il ma fais mais je pourrais jamais cacher mes émotions et la je me sent colère je frappe le mur plus d'une fois avec mon poing je veut pas m'arrêter je suis furieux contre lui je suis pas un combattant mais je voudrais envoyer sa figure dans une tombe je frappe je dis sort de ma tete connard salaud fils de pute sort de ma vie je ne veut pas te voir dégage je suis arrêter par mon frère je me suis débattu je veut il me lâche il me tient il ma dit calme petit frère les parents et Conan dort saufs si tu veut tossa t'interroge j'arrêter de me débattre j'ai dit grand frère fais le parti il viens toute les nuits je veut plus le voir mon frère ma dit quand tu le voir en cauchemar pense un truc de gaie un truc que tu aime mais la meilleur c'est d'en parler si tu veut pas parler alors écris tes sentiment les enfants en générale c'est du dessin j'ai un amis il écrit sur une feuille e mais le jette a la poubelle il dit va t'en ne reviens jamais dans ma vie ce que je te veut dire il faut tu trouve un moyen de te libérer sans automutilation _****_tu trouve un qui te va te met à l'aise ou si no je ne t'aurais conseiller si tu n'était pas enfants va dans les réunions anonyme c'est des personne qui sont dans les meme situation mais numéros vert il joue dans mes cheveux j'ai dit grand frère je vais me faire disputer pour ma main il m 'il à regarder ma main j'ai dit aie il à sifflet il dit toi quand t'es colère tu es mode je défonce tout la on de la chance c'est ta droite mais si c'était la gauche tu serai pétrin il a fais apparaître une trousse de secours il soigne ma main meme ça fais mal mon frère ma dit petit - frère si on te demande tu dit tu as couper avec du verre j'ai dit mais si papa verifit il ma dit je dirais c'est de ma faute je jonglais et du verre casse tu as voulu m'aider tu blesser je ne l'écoutais plus parce que je me suis endormie comme on donne dos à un tronc d'arbres sauf que c'est pas un arbre je donne dos c'est mon frère je regrette d'avoir suivis mon cauchemar au moins je serais meme taille que mon jumeau depuis qu'on sait retrouver j'ai me suis souvenue comment on à été séparer j'étais 3/4 je ne sais plus mais je sais du jour au lendemain il à disparu quand j'étais 7/9 j'ai entendu les parents dire qu'il doivent déclarer mon jumeau mort papa à dit pour mon bien maman dit c'est si injuste pour le moment il croit c'est son ami imaginaire mais si shinichi vois toujours son frère il va vouloir la vérité papa dit raison de plus pour déclarer kenichi mort j'ai pas continuer je me suis barrer quand j'ai entendu sonner je suis retourner dans ma chambre avant de me faire voir j'ai jamais dit au parents je savais il mentent je me souviens de m'être jurer de retrouver mon jumeau c'est aussi pour retrouver mon frère que je suis devenue détective mais je pensais pas une retrouvaille de différence de taille plus les jours passe plus je pense je reviens shinichi je me serais tuer ce qui c'est passer en shinichi avant d'etre Julian me déprime parfois je pense c'est la haut ne voulais pas de moi alors il rétrécit en enfants assez vieux pour je puisse avoir certaine liberté mais assez jeune pour être protéger de mes idée noires il à envoyer mon frère pour m'aider à prendre une vie normal je commence vraiment appréciez la compagnie de mes frères que soit Conan ou kaito parce que les deux se fiche de qui je suis ce qui veulent c'est me rendre le sourire mon frère ma ramener au lit il c'est coucher sur son lit endormie j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir j'ai vu papa nous regarder il à refermer j'ai vu mon frère à un œil ouvert il ma regarder il ma dit c'est de repos petit frère j'ai serre mon doudou je me suis endormis quand j'était petit j'avais un ours en peluche pour dormir maintenant j'ai un panda c'est mon troisième animal préférer lui je l'ai eu à la sortie avec mes cousins au zoo mercredi après l'école des cousines tonton nous à emmener au zoo mais c'est une personne jeune belle elle à une voix identique la mienne c'est la chanteuse des two mix je suis rentré en elle par accidents je l'ai pas reconnu mais ma piplette de cousine la reconnue alors elle à acheter à chacun un cadeau pour q'on garde silence ça ma valu me faire gronder par tonton à cause ma cousine et parce que j'ai utiliser le prénom de mon petit frère miss rapporteuse je savais elle rapporte mais elle sournoise elle des bêtise et met sur mon dos j'ai dit dai ta soeur fais des bêtise et elle dit c'est moi Damien aussi dai ma dit alors on va piéger les menteur il à mis des mini camera dans la salle des enfants caché depuis son ordinateur il pouvais tout voir il filmer toute les bêtise des ses aînés _****_et ses cadettes au lieu de dénoncer il les garde un dossier sur sa soeur mais pour Damien il envoie direct la bêtise de Damien à tonton _****_il ma dit il dénonce Damien pour se venger Damien abyme ou casses ses affaires et parce que c'est le dernier de l'équipe le réveille de mon frère ma réveiller il c'est lever il soupirer j'ai entendu sa pensée dire journée de merde 3 contrôles et 1 en anglais la semaine prochaine examen blanc vive j'ai 17 je pourrais ouvrir peut être mon centre de loisir ou mon école spécial il ma regarder dit désolé mon réveil ta réveiller je dis pas grave je dit grand frère tu as deja camper il ma dit j'ai été à un club les scouts quand j'était en France il ma dit si tu créer un club avec les trios j'ai dit grand frère je veut pas être avec je me suis arrêter j'ai avaler ma salive difficile senti j'allai pleure mon frère ma dit je peut vous accompagner je suis animateur ça fais partit de mon boulot accompagner les enfants j' dit mais magic noël il ma dit magic noël il regarde par la fenêtre il ouvre le rideau violet il à dit magic noël n'est pas tres populaire contrairement à toichi ou kaito kids magic noël apparu i ans je ne serais jamais aussi grands magicien que toichi j'ai pas temps de travailler mes tours je dois cence cesse fuir un détective faucon ma meilleur amie le lycée mon club de karaté ces de mon qui cherche à me tuer mes ennemies qui cherche à salir kids le plus terrible je jongle sur plusieurs pente dangereuse ma mère disparu depuis des mois sans laisser trace et aujourdhui c'est son anniversaire j'ignore elle ou est si elle va bien la dernière chose elle ma dit c'est saké ne le laisse pas te trouver je t'aime comme un fils ce sale con à tuer toichii sous mes yeux il nous traque depuis mon plus jeune je pouvais entendre de la colère et de la tristesse je me suis lever aller à la fenêtre je pouvais pas voir j'ai réussi à me hisser je pouvais voir la neige tomber fortement j'ai vu une maison voisine avec lumière clignotants un père noël tonton dit laisser les enfants le plus longtemps rêver avant d'affronter le monde des adultes mais mon frère et moi on vit dans le monde des adulte depuis notre jeune ages mon frère ne parle jamais du passer je peut comprendre le passé ça apporte que des cauchemar et des angoisses j'ai dit nichan il ou le sapin de Conan il ma regarder et dit ce soir après l'école on va le décorer avant l'arrivée des parents on leur faire la surprise il ma dit tu as fais ta lettre au père noël j'ai dit tonton ma obliger à le faire la semaine dernière mais moi j'ai pas besoin d'un père noël j'ai deja ce que je veut mon frère ma dit quoi j'ai dit toi depuis je sais j'ai un jumeau je me suis promis de te retrouver je me fiche du passé du futur ce que je veut c'est être avec mon frère jumeau tu sait parfois quand tu es revenue et tu as ma recherche tu risque ta couverture je détestais parce que tu es dans ton corps mais j'ai réfléchis je ne pourrais pas oublier mais je veut vivre normal comme un garçon de 6 ans je ne suis pas le meilleur en déguisement ni le meilleur acteur si je deviens acteur peut être je pourrais devenir meilleur hein sensei mon frère à dit sensei ohé je suis 16 pas 26 mais j'a dit tu ma dit tu veut faire de moi ton apprenti alors tu es sensei il ma dit essaye de m'appeler sensei pour voir j'ai souris j'ai tu es sensei sensei sensei il ma dit tu l'aura voulu il m'attrapée il ma mis sur le lit il dit comme punition je vais te déguiser en fille je dit tu fais ça je vais te dénoncer il ma dit en souriant je rigole parce que je dis parce que il m'attaquer de son oreiller je suis plus malin que toi j'ai pris mon oreille debout sur mon lit j'ai répliquer en lui attaquant avec mon oreiller c'est pas vrai on fais une bataille d'oreiller les parents nous en surpris papa dit kaito t'es pas censé aller au lycée mon frère dit je commence plus tard j'ai dit sensei tu m 'emmène à l'école il ma attaquer des guili-guili-guili il dit sur un ton amuser qui t appelle sensei j'ai dit toi en rigolant sensei_****_ maman dit trop mignon mes jumeaux voulez quoi pour petit déjeuner mon frère dit des gaufres chocolat j'ai dit sil te plait maman mon regard et le regard de mon frère c'est fixé j'ai di sensei pourquoi tu as les yeux qui change de couleur il ma répondue je vois pas de quoi tu parle arrête m'appeler sensei tu donne impression d'etre les vieux prof de mon lycée pourquoi tu pose cette question sur les yeux j'ai dit parce que tu as les yeux bleu aujourd'hui hier il était violet ça fais comme un monstre mon frère à dit je ne sais pas ça toujours fais ça regarde il fermer ses yeux il les ouvrit ses yeux était bleu j'ai dit suker maman à dit tel père tel fils papa à dit au lieu de jouer prépare toi pour aller à l'ecole j'ai croiser les bras mon frère dit qu'il y a j'ai dit c'est nul en plus la recréation on reste à l'intérieur quand il neige et il neige dehors ça veut dire on va rester à l'intérieur encore mon frère à dit est ce que l'école ou ta classe est décorer pour la fête je dis non on à pu entendre Conan pleurer mon frère ma dit allons y il faut te préparer pour l'école j'ai encore entendue une pensée de mon frère dire si j'ouvre une école je le met à la mode et en plus d'etre spécial et je fais en sorte les sac sont pas ringard j'ai suivis mon grand frère dans la salle de bain j'évite me regarder dans le miroir seulement pour voir mes blessures j'ai vu mon frère se raser quand j'allais sortir mon frère ma demander si tu possibilité devenir shinichi tu le ferai j 'ai trembler a mon vrai prénom j'ai serre les poing j'ai limite pas frapper à nouveau je peut sentir mon coeur battre tres vite j'ai dit tu sait pourquoi j'ai essaye d'oublier cette maudite nuit parce que j'ai assister à deux meurtres j'ai été empoisonner juste après ce connard ma appeler shinichi j'ai voit cette maudite nuits j'entend ses paroles ces coup de feu proche de mes oreille la curiosité toujours punis je suis trouver impossible de d'empêcher ce meurtre de sang froid j'ignore si son cadavre à été retrouver je sais il comptais abattre ce type c'est pas impossibilité de me défendre qui ma fais peur c'est la paralysie la minute il pointer son arme sur ma tete alors quand il ma donner cette fichu pilule qui ma fais retour à l'enfance oui j'ai peur de lui pour bien des raisons j'étais détective j'ai laisser un meurtre commis sous mes yeux et c'est à cause de shinichi Julian fais des cauchemars chaque nuits si je reviens shinichi je retrouve ce salaud je le descend de sang froid je me tue en suite de savoir de quoi je suis devenue me hanterais et ça je me pardonnerais pas à choisir je préfère tuer shinichi je ne supporterais pas d'autre cauchemars à cause de lui tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire c'est quand tu es mémoire photogénique que tu vois tout les image comme tu es en vrai avec colère mon frère me dit petit frère c'est pas je lui non tais toi je veut pas entendre ce discour que les adultes dit à longueur de temps c'est juste des bobard pour les enfants je ne suis plus depuis des années juste un ados à qui on à voler son corps sa vie et + papa dit qu'est ce que tu veut dire + shinichi je déteste être espionner et encore plus par mon père j'ai regarder mon père avec Conan qui me regarde il dit juju linca pris Conan dans mes bras j'ai dit rien d 'important en dehors de mes rêves papa à dit tu compte te préparé ou je me fâche j'ai dit j'ai pas encore choisie ce je veut porter pour aller à l'école papa ma dit maman c'es deja charger j'ai dit je veut pas maman choisis je suis pas un bébé papa ma dit sévèrement ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire Julian mon frère kaito dit papa l plaisante je me charge des petits j'ai penser c'est trop nul j'ai jamais mon à dire papa dit 20 min il ma regarder et dit toi je ne parle il à fermer la porte j'ai soupirer kaito prit Conan dans mes bras il commencer à déshabiller Conan il me dit il y a beaucoup de boulot pour toi devenir acteur en attendant toi et Conan prenez le bain je prépare le bain entrer une fois ôtez mon pyjama j'ai commencer par mon visage la tete savonnez mes bras sous mes bras j'ai pas pus m'empêcher frotter le plus fort possible mon torse pour enlever cette sensation d'etre sale mon frère ma arrêter il ma dit arrête de t'auto mutiler quoi que tu fasse ce sentiment ne partira pas je sais que tu voudrais ça part mais c'est impossible laisse moi faire toi tu lave Conan il prit mon éponge rouge il me lave le dos pendant moi je lave Conan assis dans son chaise flottants il joue avec le bateau il regarde les bulle qui parcourent la salles de bain j'ai d'ou sort sort ces bulle grand frère à montre un appareil sur le lavabos il dit il à demander au prof de l'aider à fabriquez certaine chose ça c'est un prototype il à intention de faire des jeux et des jouets pour son stock de jouet et jeux les enfants adore les bulles alors je penser essayer sur Conan il y a rien de dangereux juste de l'eau et du savon bébé après mon bain je suis retourner dans ma chambre j'ai vu un pull à motif orange une salopette beige mon frère kaito est venu habillé Conan il à vu il dit je vois pourquoi tu es réticent mais les salopette est tres porter chez les enfants moi j'ai pris un débardeur blanc je l'ai mis puis ce mocheté de pull et mon pris un de mes slip _****_dans mon tiroir à sous vetement avec mes chaussette oranges et jaune à bande pendant je suis en train de m'habillé je regarde Conan qui est aussi en bodie pull orange à motif voiture et salopette beige des chaussettes jaune est avec kamen yaiba dessus j'ai dit grand -frère tu pourrais pa changer ma salopette en pantalon j'aime pas les salopettes il ma demander qui shinichi ou Julian j'ai répondu shinichi détestes il à dit shinichi n'aime pas mais shinichi est en corps de 6 qui ça s'appelle Julian 10 génération après shinichi donc Julian les salopette son tres à la mode chez les enfants dois habillée comme tout les générations de 6 si tu suis pas la mode on te trouvera pas cool et pour un acteur il dois toujours être à la mode si tu veut je te rend meilleur arrête de prendre les gout de shinichi crée une personnalité unique pour Julian et commence les gout vestimentaires j'ai soupirez finis m'habiller mon frère il à confisquée mon peigne il ma dit je me charge de te coiffer si je te laisse faire tu va faire un coiffure de loser mes frère je les mes en champion et à la mode il fais apparaître deux paires de basket qui s'allume avec un super man en bleu rouge avec rouge jaune avec iron man dessus il me dit tu as choix j'ai choisit rouge jaune après avoir été coiffé habillez je suis descendu avec Conan man ma servis les gaufres avec chocolat à installer Conan dans son siège auto pour lui donner biberon elle ma dit mon ange papa ma dit tu voudrais camper avec les enfants je pense ça va te faire du bien d'aller prendre de l'air quelque week-end avec qui tu va demander de vous emmener j'ai dit à grand-frère il ma dit il à fais les scout quand il était petit je quoi il à un projet d'ouvrir un endroit pour accueillir des enfants les enfants l'adore man je veut faire un cadeau mais j'ai besoin d'argents beaucoup d'argents papa nous à rejoint habillé en ensemble bleu marine chemise et jaune et cravate noir ma demander pourquoi faire j'ai dit je veut lui faire un cadeau à mon frère l'aider dans un de ses projets qui pourrais accueillir les enfants il pourrais faire magic noël maman dit mon ange meme si tu veut aider ton frère tu ne peut faire des trucs administratives tu es mineur meme en étant shinichi mais nous on peut t'aider j'ai soupirer papa et son café me dit ne fais pas cette tete la tu peut aider ton frère autrement je dit comment j'ai rien droit de faire papa ma dit tu es mon fils utilise ton cerveau maman dit tu peut aider ton frère en utilisant ta couverture c'est parce que tu es un enfants que tu peut pas aider parfois les enfants peuvent utile il suffit de prendre les avantage d'un enfants et en tire profit kaito nous rejoint en uniformes il fais une tete exaspérer il pris une pomme maman lui dit pourquoi fais tu cette tete kai chan il dit un casse pied de mon lycée qui s'amuse à rentrer chez moi avec deux de ses amis dont l'une est ma meilleure amie et l'autre qui cherche que je soit à ses pied comme tout les autres garçons de mon lycée j'ai dit nichan pourquoi tu demande pas ton transfert serais plus prêt de moi j'ai rougis quand j'ai vu les parents me regarder avec un sourire amuser p qu'est ce que j'ai d_****_it d'amusant _****_mon frère repartit en disant je vais réfléchir accélère ou tu part avec ton directeur j'entends directeur j'ai accéléré brosser mes dents je suis sure ça amuser papa de me voir à la vitesse j'ai mis quand papa à vu on part il à dit tu es sure de pas venir avec moi on va meme endroit j'ai dit non merci je reste avec nichan sur le trajet mon frère m'apprend le tours des fleur a un croisement on à rencontre les trios et la soeur de misturiko il m'ont parler de kamen yaiba à 3 croisement plus tard mon frère a demander aux trio de veiller sur à l'école après il ont continuer la route une fois que les trios et moi somme arrivé à notre école je suis arrivé avant papa les cousines on à été dans notre classe en attendant la maitresse les trio m'on demander ce que j'ai fais hier soir j'ai les raconter mon faux camping avec mon petit -frère le jeux que j'ais fais avec kamen yaiba ayumi ma dit elle voudrais bien voir mon petit frère et surtout ma poser plein de question sur mon petit frère à la sonnerie kobayashi sensei est rentré on fais écriture maths vocabulaire à la récré j'ai dit au trio et à mes cousines je veut former un club d'aventurier style scouts genta à tenter se proclamer chef ma cousine à dit c'est pas ton idée ne pas appropriez l'idée de mon cousin après la récré on à terminer l'exercice de vocabulaire le rassemblement ou en apprend à l'orale parle des de n'importe sujet sauf dessein animé riz au l'anguille kobayashi sensei ma interroger sous les truc en fais en Amérique j'avais pas d'idée mais j'ai dit on décore la classes avec les décors de noël ou la fête qui est à 'honneur après la maitresse à repartit chaque groupe pour chaque activité de l'après midi pour après la cantine après on va à la avec notre tatie de cantine Emma quand j'ai vu il y a du poisson j'ai demander du riz seul en dire je suis à allergie après la cantine on à pus jouer dans la cour mais je regarde les enfants jouer au foot tout en étant assis sur la balançoire j'ai deja repérer leur point faible des deux équipe et les meilleure joueur je mourrais d'envie d'aller mais je dois attendre la fin de la semaine pour derrière j"ai repérer aussi un groupe de grand qui embête des petits à eux j'ai soupirer ça ma rappeler quand je suis allé à l"école de Los Angeles il ya avais des grand qui m'on souvent embêter parce que je étranger j'ai vu il ont regarde vers ma direction je suis retourne dans ma classe direct 'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuie particulièrement la première semaine de rentré je suis pas trouillard je sais me défendre suffisamment pour leur donné tous une raclée à la shinichi j'ai 5 jours à attendre avant reprendre le foot j'ai besoin de quoi me défendre j'ai envoyer un SMS à mon frère je lui dit j'ai besoin de gadget il ma répond demande au prof de fabriquer pour toi profitons lui demander après l'école je viendra te chercher chez agasa j'ai réussi à dormir un peu avant d'aller avec mon groupe dans l'atelier informatique avec _****_abe _****_sensei il l'apprend les base de l'informatique ou il donne des exercices facile à la récré mes cousine et ayumi sont allé se changer pour le répétition de la danse genta joue au Baseball misturiko et moi regarde ses livres sur les animaux il adore les animaux en parlant d'animaux j'ai vu la plus des animaux de mon enfance ne sont plus u la il y a des nouveaux je suis allé voir kobayashi sensei lui demander pour la fête de l'ecole si je peut participer elle ma dit elle ma donnée toute les activités _****_et les stands prévu elle ma dit si je veut faire mon propre projet je lui dis après j'ai changer d'activité je suis allé en cuisine avec kobayashi sensei et le chef cuisinier ayumi et moi à fais équipe on à fais chacun un gâteau à la fraises sauf la parti cuisson c'est notre chef cuisinier de l'école qui la fais à la fin de la classe tout la classe à un gâteau aux fraise à amener chez lui pour faire goûtez aux parents genta lui il voudrais mangez sa part maintenant du coût tout la classe se moque de lui en lui lançant un défis qui dit on parie le gâteau il aura tout mangez avant d'etre chez lui genta pense le contraire c'est couru d'avance il va perde son défis moi c'est mon cousin Damien et ses soeur qui veut de mon gâteau j'ai fais mettre mon gâteau hors de la porté de mes cousins pour une fois je cuisine tout seul enfin presque c'est le chef qui ma montré comment faire quand les trio joue aux jeux vidéo moi je fais mes devoirs tout en racontant au prof pour les gadgets et le club les truc non intéressant les trios est partit avec Stéphane avec le prof on est descendu sur son labos lui travaillant sur un ordinateur moi manipuler un peu ses potion je me plein des contraintes je subit il ma dit sois patient on trouvera une solution patience en parlant de patience je suis deja impatient de rentrer mon frère est en retard le prof remarquer que je suis impatient il dit qu'il y a t_****_ il shinichi j'ai réussi à cacher mes tremblement_****_ à mon prénom j'ai_****_ dit mon frère est en retard il ma dit d'attendre ici le prof me dit il m'appeler il ma dit il fais une course et viens mais appelle il te dira ou l est j'ai pris mon portable je l'ai appeler j'essayer c'est sur messagerie j'ai appeler celui e kids c'est sur messagerie j 'ai soupirer j'ai demander au prof de localiser le portable de kaito,il la localiser et dit il est en déplacement se dirige vers ici j'aime pas ça mon frère répond aucun de ses numéros il ma dit il sera toujours joignable sur celui de kids puis le prof me dit ah j'oubliais j'ai fais ça c'est un prototype de jouet de communication j'aimerais ton avis j'en ai un autre j'ai pris le badge pas finis j'ai après il ma expliquer comment ça marche dans le salon je suis allé essayé j'ai appeler l'autre badge par miracle ça fonctionne je suis redescendu le prof ma dit avec sourire et si je fessais pour le club ça serais un moyen de communiquer entre vous j'ai dit OK le prof est sympa mais il aime pas quan d je joue avec ses produits boum je suis recouvert de suis noir comme ci je suis allé jouer dans du charbon je suis allé me changer en revenant dans le salon mon frère étais la mais avec un changement d'apparence je l'ai regarde grand frère qu'est qui_****_ il _****_en bégayant _****_c'est retourner ma regarder je me sent tout _****_ j'ai la tete qui tourné ma vision troubler je suis tomber perdu connaissance quand je suis réveiller à nouveau dans la chambre d'amis mon frère étais assis à coté de moi ma souri il ma dit salut ti frère désolé pour mon retard et pour t'avoir stresser je voulais pas te faire peur je lui dit tristement c'est arrivé comment il ma dit aucune idée c'est pas important du moment je vais bien et je suis avec mon jumeau c'est tout ce qui compte allez viens jii nous attend _**


	5. Chapter 5 les jumeaux

**_en ce mardi le deuxième jour de rentre en fin d'après midi je suis avec mon frère jumeau dans la voiture de jii avec mon gâteau à la fraise je lui demande si les parents sont au courant de son changement de corps il ma dis pas encore d'abord en va acheter des vetements pour moi après on va acheter les décors de noël j'ai dit comment tu penser aux décor de noël en ces circonstance mon frère dit no problèm et c'est premier noël de Conan on se doit lui faire un beau noël on est arrivé a le magasin avec mon frère on fais les achat et jii joue le grand père mon frère à idée d'acheter tout par deux il à appris les déguisements il à pris d'autre truc deux portable jetables trois ordi portables avec web cam ensuite on est acheter tout un stock de guirlande de noël lumineux boule de noël des images de noël tout ce qui parle de noël dans les toilette il à fais qu'on met une meme tenue orange et beige seul notre manteau est different moi j'ai un bleu et blanc lui il à un rouge blanc en plus il à la meme coiffure que moi il à teint ses cheveux meme chose que moi je lui dit nichan quand est tu fais tes cheveux il ma dit il à fais dé qu'il à vu il à rétrécit au lavage avec ma photo le coiffeur à fais la meme coupe on à été rappeler à l'ordre par mon portable du message de papa pas content on repris routes pour la maison au passage acheté une pizza en à manger dans la voiture mon frère a fais une blague à papa les fleur pour maman avec ses chocolats il ma fais appeler maman pour savoir ou elle est elle nous à dit elle est au travaille elle rentre à la maison bientôt jii nous à déposer non loin de notre maison et repartit je suis rentrée avec mon sac de l'école et mon gâteau toujours intact quand papa ma vu j'ai vu que je vais avoir ennuie mais quand nichan est rentrer il à eu un regards de surprise remplacer par inquiétude qui dissimulée il pris le gâteau dans mes malin il ma dit toi et Conan monter tu va faire tes devoir j'ai dit j'ai fais mes devoirs il ma lancer un regard j'ai compris j'ai pris Conan et je suis monter dans ma chambre j'ai entendu la pensée de mon frère ça barder si je fourni pas explication j'ai tenter regarder en haut des marches papa ma signer d'avertissement c'est le deuxième de la journée au bout de 3 papa punis ou il flanque une fessé je suis retourner dans ma chambre _****_j'ai vu Conan prendre appui se met debout j'ai sourciller je me demande qu'est il va faire mon frère est un vrai mystère j' ranger mon sac et assis observer mon frère il cherche à rester debout il pas beaucoup équilibre il tombe assis au bout d'un moment il c'es mis pleurer je lui casse oreille va pleure ailleurs il est venu à quatre patte vers moi il dit juju linca j'ai pris mon frère je lui dit soit pas triste ti frère tu va arriver tu es mon frère je sais tu va arriver pour le calmer j'ai refais la tente j'ai refais les ombre ça ne marche pas je chante je joue avec lui j'ai tout fais pour il arrête de pleurer quand je lui fais un câlin il devient tout rouge il veut pas sa tétine maman est arriver mais elle ma demander pourquoi il pleure j'ai dit je sais pas man maman à dit tu lui as mis la pommade j'ai dit quel pommade maman ma dit viens avec moi on est allé dans la chambre de Conan maman la mis assis sur elle elle passe de la pommade sur ces gencives elle dit dit ça c'est la pommade pour ses dents ton frère fais les dents ça lui fais mal pour il n'est pas mal on lui met de la pommade pour apaiser sa douleur je dis ti frère trop compliqué maman ma souris elle ma dit ton frère fais comme son grand frère quand il fesait les dent il était monsieur grincheux j'ignore comment fonctionne les bébé mais je sais il arrêter _****_de pleurer _****_et il vorace maintenant il veut prendre le sein moi je me suis tirer quand j'ai vu maman le mettre en position maman elle peut allaiter en privée en publique elle ne se gêne pas papa n'aime pas quand elle s'expose moi j'aime pas elle l'allaite devant moi si on est la maison je me tire en public je reste le plus loin d'elle surtout depuis je suis retour à l'enfance je suis retourner sous ma tente pour lire mon livre préfère les signe des 4 j'ai entendu maman parler un peu plus tard elle à dit mon juju c'est bientôt le bain mon frère à répondu désolé man je suis Brian j'ai dit à moi meme il à pris un nom d'acteur maman dit kai chan d'un ton surpris et inquiétude mon frère dit tout va bien man je suis bien ne pas inquiéter il rentré dans la chambre il ma rejoint sous la tente il c'est allongé à coté de moi il soupirer je lui dis il dit quoi papa mon frère ma regarder il ma dit j'ai eu droit à les serments et un avertissement il à dit je vais aller à l'école comme toi j'ai réussi convaincre de demander à jii de nous servis de chauffeur perso j'ai dit pourquoi il ma dit ta envie d'aller à l'école avec Mr directeur j'ai dit non il ma dit moi non plus j'ai dit à papa soit on va à pied sois c'est jii j'irais pas à l'école avec le directeur je veut pas être traquer deja c'est la honte d'etre retour enfants et dépendre des adultes si on lus on apprend nous fils du directeur de l'école on va être traquer on se regarde il regarder mon livre il a dit toi et moi on va se déguiser si tu refuse je dis à man tu lis des livre non autorisée pour un 6 j'ai soupirer j'ai dit en quoi il à fais apparaître deux déguisement d'aventurier il ma dit puisque on est sous tente alors on va jouer les aventuriers on va chercher un trésor je dis d'accord maman elle nous appelle et dis les garçon c'est l'heure du bain bain mon frère dit on commence après le bain plus tard après le bain on c'est déguisée en aventurier on joue l'explorateur après on est descendu dîner italien des spaghetti à la bolognaise avec boulette de viande pour le dessert le gâteau fraise je suis pas sucrerie j'ai pas voulu mon frère ma rappeler shinichi n'ai pas époque Julian j'ai finis par en manger aussi mon frère laisse rien passer âpres kamen yaiba avec les parents on décore le sapin et la maison avec les guirlandes les boules les Stickers autocollant à l'heure d'aller au lit maman nous lit une des histoires de filles je dis fille parce que il y a princesse dans l'histoire j'ai jouer les faux dormeur et quand mon frère c'est endormie maman est sortit je suis aller sur le bureau j'ai pris un cahier rouge vierge pour faire mon journal et le cahier bleu j'ai écris la phrase à recopier je veux pas gorille reconnais mon écriture j'ai écris jusque à mon dormir dessus c'est papa ma réveiller il ma dit d'aller sur mon lit je suis trop flemme pour aller à mon lit j'ai dit non je me suis rendormit papa à finis par me remettre au lit j'ignore pourquoi je me suis senti aussi nerveux quand papa est sorti mon frère à dit ta vraiment besoin d'aide ti frère je lui dit non mon frère c'est mis à cote de moi il à dit petit frère je suis sérieux tu es mal 'aise avec le prof et avec papa c'est pire jii ma dit tu est méfiant avec lui tu surveille tout les adultes masculin si papa s'en aperçois il en déduira j'ai dis nichan je ne veut pas papa apprend j'ai senti mes larme couler il ma dit je sais mais tes cauchemars tremblement ton mal à l'aise te trahit tu t'en aperçois pas ma caresser le visage il dit petit frère contact au moins le numéros vert il te donneront des conseilles j'ai dit d'accord mais je peut le faire ou il ma dit demain tu as deux heure de cour après l'école tu pourras faire dans une cabine public ton numéro ne sera pas tracée ni surveillé par FBI j'ai dit merci nichan il ma dit ta pas me remercié nous somme jumeau je lis en toi je ressent tes émotions maintenant essaye de dormir il ma donner mon panda dors je veille sur toi je lui est souri je me suis rendormi je suis bien dormis mon frère retourner sur son lit c'est maman qui nous à réveiller pour se préparer aller à l'école on appris notre bain habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche et d'un pull bleu chaussette bleu pour lui pour moi chaussette blanche chaussure superman chacun petit déjeuner papa à dit on sera dans la meme classe la façon il la dit il y a maman mon frère est tout content il dit il voudrais pas être dans une classe ou il connais personne deja il change d'école jii est venu nous chercher maman nous à dit vous restez ensemble de ne pas nous séparer papa à dit de toute façon si il se sépare nous deux aura affaire à lui comme on pas cour toute la journée papa nous à dit de rentré avant 17 h 00 quand on est arrivée à l'école on passe dans le bureau du directeur pour confirmer inscription je suis allé dans la classe faire comme ci je ne sais pas les trios sont arrivé encore kamen yaiba et le match de cet après - midi des Tokyo Spirit un camarade est arrivé dit les amis il y a un nouveau dans notre classe les enfants on commencer imaginer comment sera le nouveau ou la nouvelle genta pense c'est une fille misturiko aussi ayumi dit on pourrais être ami avec lui ou elle l'invité à rejoindre le club elle me demande ce que je pense j'ai souris j'ai dit un garçon avec qui on peut jouer au foot comme ça je serais plus le dernier j'ai reçus un SMS de mon frère qui me dit foot seulement si tu me vise pas comme tu fais avec kids j'ai penser j'avais oublier kaito étais kids j'ai répondu essaye me déguiser en fille pour voir si je te vise pas ayumi à vu j'ai un portable elle ma dit Julian kun tu as un portable j'ai éteint mon port je lui ranger dans mon sac est dit mes parents sont en voyages alors il m'ont donner un portable pour qu'on puisse se parler il m'ont de utiliser seulement quand c'est nécessaire ou une urgence j'ai dois envoyer des SMS à mes amis pas d'appeler trop après ça fais trop cher genta me dit c'est qui misturiko et ayumi lui genta kun j'ai dit c'est maman elle ma souhaiter bonne journée misturiko à dit ma soeur aussi elle à un portable papa lui dit tu finis tes crédit avant la fin du mois tu débrouille tu aura pas d'autre avant mois prochain ayumi dis misturiko tu sais envoyer des SMS misturiko dis oui ma soeur ma appris la sonnerie sonner les trio et les autres sont retourner à leur places gorille est rentré avec mon frère deja tout le monde nous regarde j'ai essayé me faire tout petit deja c'est un homme mais il pas du genre à écouter les enfants mon frère p flippant ce prof depuis quand j'étais petit il à beaucoup de rumeur sur lui il à préféré mais il à ceux il déteste il c'est assis au bureau il à dit mon frère présente toi mon frère est aussi nerveux que moi c'est présenter ohayo je suis Brian Edogawa 6 je viens de Los Angeles sensei lui à dit va t'asseoir Brian kun quand mon frère à pris la direction de la place indiqué sensei à dit matte Brian kun je vois tu porte le même nom que l'autre nouveau Julian ou est cet enfant les enfants m'on désigner sensei me regarde Julian Brian kun approchez je suis approcher nerveusement de lui j'ai pâli en voyant tout les enfants et sensei nous observe sensei nous à demander notre lien mon frère lui à dit nous somme cousin sensei sensei à sourciller quel que soit votre lien je ne veut pas vous voir bavarder dans mon cours et pour devoir et exposé à faire à la maison vous faite pas le même sujet c'est clair Julian et Brian kun mon frère sortit un accent anglais même j'ai pu détecter le français hai sensei d'un ton sur de lui moi j'ai répondu hai urakami sensei de mon accent américain timidement et méfiant sensei nous à envoyer nous asseoir mon frère est à l'autre rangé il ma regarder et souris discrète à la récré on à été bombarder de question toute l'école nous regardais j'ai pu voir les grand les terreur nous observer mon frère quand il à vu les terreur de l'école il c'est mis sur ses arde quand les terreur son t venu nous voir mon frère sur de lui les à fixé droit dans les yeux les plus de 7 ne sont pas autorisée à nous parler nous approcher un des terreur il est venu droit devant mon frère il lui à dit si non quoi étranger tu viens d'arriver et tu te croit intouchable attend voir qui commande l'école mon frère lui à tourner dos il dit je n'obéit seulement aux grande personne et mes parents toi tu pas autorité à me commander le grand à voulu le retenir mon frère lui à fait une prise t de karaté et un regard intimidateur une voix confiant j'ai dit tu n'est pas autorité sur moi tu 'approche pas de les petits tu ne touche pas tu une les intimide pas tu les laisse tranquilles que soit au parc à l'école tu reste à ta place de grand joue les méchant ici ou ailleurs je serais la pour te faire obstacle au faite je te paris tu obtient 0 à ton contrôle de tout à l'heure j'espère tu as bien réviser car ce contrôle compte pour ta moyenne bonne chance pour ton contrôle le rendez vous de tes parents et ton sensei après l'école mon frère c'est lever avec un sourire essayer d'embêter les petit vous aurez affaire à magiman mon frère est parti quand le grand à voulu le tenir mon frère à esquiver le grand c'est manger le sol mon frère ses main derrière la tête il sourit et sourciller ben qu'est que ta tu es ivre ou quoi l'alcool c'est interdit aux enfants la fin de la récré sonner on est retourner dans la classe j'ai entendu les enfants chuchoter sur mon frère et moi j'ai vu papa nous observer il sourciller à mon frère je suis sur papa nous observe de son bureau la matiné d'école c'est finis mon frère ma emmener dans un de ses endroits secrets mais le truc il avais une cabane d'enfant qui à l'air abandonné sur une plage privé la cabane à la forme d'un bateau de pirate je lui est dit nichan qu'est que tu fais il ma répondu quand on était à l'école je me suis souvenu de la cabane je me suis dit ça sera notre qg pour la mission qu'on va faire je lui dit ben il est pas en bonne état mon frère dit méfie toi des apparences quand je suis revenu je l'ai modifier c'est vrai il à été délaisser les 2 dernier année mais c'est parce que je suis rentré au l on n'aura juste le nettoyer et puis ça sera notre cabane on à que dire on est un club moi nichan un club de quoi mon frère regarde autour il dit pourquoi pas aventurier joyeux moi j'ai sourciller il ma dit papa veut pas tu joue détective demo aventurier et détective résout tout deux les énigme joyeux rime avec magie je lui dit un club de couverture à notre objectif en commun pour tromper l'ennemie nichan tu es un génie demo on peut pas faire un club à 2 il ma dit je sais avant de faire le club on doit préparer notre couverture club on va commencer par nettoyer puis décorer parce que je te rappelle c'est un endroit secret le qg il faut tromper l'apparence et je suis le spécialiste du déguisement moi j'ai l'impression de lire une BD de super héros mon frère une BD de super héro tu as raison nichan nous somme des super héro on va commencer par se faire des personnages qui seront les personnage de la mission il ma regarder il ma dit ne viens pas te plaindre je suis pop et pas toi je lui dit les vrai super héros sont l'anonymat il ont un je vois tu as raison il faut faire nos personnage en premier et je suppose tu as une idée mon frère ma dit bien sur j'ai une idée je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur il à pris ma main il soulever un tableau il à entrer mis ma main sur un scanner d'_****_emprunte puis ma dit de taper un code la porte de la cabane c'est ouverte à première vu c'est une cabane ordinaire mais elle une planque sous la cabane qui à tout un équipement dernier génération avec un tunnel qui mène à son qg kids niveau sécurité il est vraiment comme papa il à des caméra détecteur de mouvement chaleur sur tout la plage aux alentour de la cabane tu peut entrer seulement avec les empruntes comme nous somme jumeau mon frère pense on est jumeau l'appareille ne nous distingue pas on à commencez à mettre notre plan en application quand l'alarme silencieuse nous à signaler des intrus on à vu c'est les trio de l'école qui sont dans notre classe on à décidez de rentrez chez nous on verrouille puis _****_cadenasser on est rentré mon frère les à dit sévèrement veuillez rentrez chez vous vous êtes une propriété privé vous avez pas droit d venir sans invitation on est rentré à la maison avant les parents et Conan on a pris un goûter fais nos leçon puis on jouais à un jeu vidéo quand papa est rentré avec Conan dé il met Conan à terre il nous à demander si on à fais nos devoir on lui à répondu on à finis j'ai demande o es okasa otossa papa ma répondu à son travail elle rentre plus tard qu'est qui c'est passer à la récré mon frère répondu bestuni j'ai dit bestuni otossa papa nous à dit vous êtes passer che le prof aujourd'hui j'ai non on à pas vu tossa mon frère pourquoi papa dit ça vous arrive de lire vos message moi j'ai allumer mon portable dit moi portable était éteint depuis ce matin j'ai oublier de rallumer mon frère dit moi aussi j'ai vu un message qui dit passez chez votre parrain il à quel chose pour vous mon frère on ira demain après l'école papa à dit vous êtes allez ou après l'école mon frère à dit à la cabane de toichi quand il était petit papa dit celle qui est une plage mon frère dit oui comment tu sait papa surement parce que il à du sable à l'entrée et la majorité des pièce de la maison moi j'a dit otossa on veu savoir comment tu connais toichi et la cabane papa à dit toichi était mon grand frère son vrai nom c'est toichii kudo kuroba mon frère à regarder papa pourquoi vous laisser son crie impuni papa dit je sais ce que tu pense crois moi celui qui à fais ça n'est pas simple tueur il fais parti de la bande qui font disparaître preuve et témoin toichi n'est pas la seule victime de ceux qui ont tuer mon grand frère et faillit tuer mes fils moi otossa tu veut dire nous somme lié à ceux qui on tuer toichi ojissan papa regarder sa montre il à dit non pas tout à fait vous êtes deux section différente demo il semble avoir même boss que gin et snack son deux sniper que si vous utiliser vos ancien identité vous serez leur cibles pire il tenterons de vous utiliser comme cobaye jouet pour tester toute sorte de chose dans ce corps vous êtes l'un et l'autre sans défense contre tout adulte criminelle que vous devez pas vous laisser avoir particulièrement par les adulte attirer par les enfants moi je suis devenu nerveux quand j'ai senti l regard sur moi j'ai décider aller dans la salle de bain j'ai pu sentir mon coeur battre vite essoufflé les images défiler je tremblais je me dit calme toi shinichi c n'est pas ce n'es t que simple discussion quand j'ai regarde dans le miroir mon frère il me regarde en sourcillant il me dit à cette vitesse tu finira te trahir je lui dit tu comprend pas papa et oncle à des soupçon ce matin j'ai eu l'impression d'être observer quand yu fesait face à le grand quand je me suis éloigner de vous j'ai eu impression d'être surveillé mon frère moi j'ai rien senti t'es pas trop parano par hasard moi 'ai regarde mes main trembler tu as raison je crois c'est mon imagination me joue la pur mon frère me regarde il dit je vois il attrapé mon pognée soulever ma manche il a pas dit c'est ce que tu fesait ce matin en classe t'es con ou quoi c'est meilleur moyen attirer des soupçon j'ai senti mes larme je ne l'ai pas fais exprès mais c'est sensei qui ma rendu nerveux il n'a pas arrêter de me regarder j'ai eu sentiment il ma reconnu mon frère j'ai commencer à me gratter mon frère ma dit bon sang tu trop nerveux il faut tu déstresse tu entrain de faire de erreurs qui te conduiront à l'inverse de ce que tu veut nichan je vais pas arriver j'ai mon frère ma serre il ma dit je sais je comprend mais il faut tu tient ces bientôt les vacances tu dis tenir pourquoi tu pense pas autre chose pense à ce qui te rend plus calme je j'ai tout temps ce sentiment mon frère n'arrive pas il est toujours la je serais jamais peu après crise d'émotion triste un bain dans ma chambre j'ai pris sommeil je me suis réveiller en sursaut en sueur tremblant larmoyant mon coeur bat très vite ma respiration est rapide tout ça parce que je viens je suis trempé je e suis regarde j'ai dit so je déteste ire ça je suis vraiment trop nerveux une nouvelle fois j'ai honte de dire ça je me suis fais pipi dessus je n'avais jamais fais quand j'étais un enfant je me force de cacher ce fais à mes parents je change les drap pris des vetements propre j'ignore combien de temps je vais tenir loin es parents de ce ce secret quoi il en soit aprés l'école mon frère et moi on est chez le prof agasa nous à donner des chaussure duplicateur de force chacun pour les situation d'urgences mon frère à vu mon mal à l'aise il ma di on va se changer on est allé se changer ensuite mon frère à dit prof on doit aller on à d'autre projet le prof nous à dit matte les jumeaux vous ne pouvez pas sortir sans accompagnateur mon frère et moi nani pourquoi le prof ce sont les ordres de votre père il ma dit de pas vous quitter des yeux si vous tenter quoi que soit cous verrez bien moi j'ai dit on est pas des bébé mon frère regard agacé bon venez avec nous on va faire du shopping et aller jouer mais ion prend jii chan le prof qu'est qu vous fabriquez les jumeau mon frère dit pourquoi nous devrions vous dire vous irez tout caftez à otossa tonton qui apparu derrière moi avec les fille et Damien dit parce que les enfants doit toujours dire ou il vont pour si il à un problème moi je suis éloigner d'ojissan tomber avec la petite marche de l'entré itai mon frère m'aider relever bon sang juju tu est trop maladroite moi gomen Brian demo j'ai été surpris par ojissan toton je te pris de m'excuser je ne voulais pas te faire peur tu va bien moi me nettoyer bestuni ojissa demo comment tu es entrer tonton je suis utiliser un des double sachant le prof passe plus clair de son temps dans son labo n'entend pas toujours quand on sonne demo la porte est ouverte ce qui ma paru suspect je suis venu voir si tout va bien mon frère dit oh c'est un peu de ma faute on allait sortir j'ai laisser la porte ouverte gomen moi ben tu es pas le seul à laisser sa porte ouverte le prof ne verrouille presque jamais sa porte prof ne rajoute pas toi moi amuser gomen prof le prof vu c'est un quartier tranquille je ne vois pas l'utilité demo akihiko kun je te croyais en congé le mercredi tonton dit je le suis normalement mais on ma biper pour une situation d'urgence je dois m'absenter je voulais voir si tu peut les garder jusque Stéphane viens les chercher ben je vois tu as deja les jumeaux avec toi je me demande si tu peut t'en sortir prof bien sur les enfants joueront entre eux dans le jardin pendant je prépare le repas tonton regarde qu'il à t-il mon frère moi c'est Brian on m'appelle yan je suis magika man moi je suis Julian on m'appelle juju je suis flairman Julia c'est quoi magika man et flairman mon frère Julian à les oreille sensible aux bruit fort il peut reconnaître n'importe quelle odeur et il est meilleur pour flaire ou marquer au foot il aime le foot moi rougi demo mon frère est magie comme otossa et karaté il est très fort en karaté mon frère demo pour nous reconnaître notre otossa nous à appeler comme ça on s'en sert pour jouer pour faire des super héro demo les vous êtes qui Julia dessus Julia fujimine 7 n°5 de ma fratrie Amélie moi dessus Amélie fujimine 9 n°4 de la fratrie lui c'est Damien fujimine 5 n°6 de la fratrie et toi tu es qui mon frère moi je suis Brian edogawa 6 aîné des jumeau 'est chez vous nichan est rester quand il était blesser tonton dessus akihiko fujimine je suis votre oncle c'est chez moi Julian était Julia Amélie Damien sont 3 de mes enfants il aussi daichi Stéphanie Stéphane les plus grands de vos cousin Amélie Julian pourquoi tu nous à pas dit tu as un autre frère mon frère c'est la règle on aime bien faire la surprise c'est plus amusant tonton les jumeau ou vous compter aller tout à l'heur mon frère dit faire du shopping pour acheter des décoration nettoyer réparer la cabane pour jouer Amélie vous avez une cabane mon frère oui c'est celle d'otossa quand il était petit elle en forme de bateau on à prévu de jouer dedans en se deguisement en pirate demo est obliger de rester ici Damien moi je veut jouer au pirate aussi moi demo Damien on peut pas parce que la cabane est pas prête mon frère et on a pas encore préparer les déguisement donc personne ne peut jouer on la nettoiera un autre jour Julia moi aussi j'ai des déguisement j'adore me déguiser Amélie pourquoi on vous aide rai pas comme ça vous pourrez jouer dedans moi comment mon frère demo c'est pas ici elle est et c'es secret moi nichan pourquoi on les ferais pas bestuni profs qu'est que tu veut dire mon frère ma lancer un regard noir puis il dit secret les adulte n'ont pas droit de venir dans la cabane mais toute de fois mon frère et moi on à notre propre club pour y entre il faut être tester normalement demo vous êtes cousine cousin on peut vous faire membre demo il faut aimer les déguisement et les aventure pour entrer en général Amélie c'est quoi comme club et activité vous faite mon frère nichan moi du sport des jeux de rôle jeux chasse au trésor promenade dans la nature aider les autre et peut être spectacle camping si vous préférer c'est un peu come les scouts sauf nous on est les aventurier junior ami joyeux demo prof vous pouvez faire des truc pour le club s'il vous plait prof comme quoi mon frère du genre taki walki caméra caché des trucs qui fonctionne qui comme 007 ou les spi kids qui protège la nature _****_Amélie vous parlez de gadget d'espion comme le spi kids mon frère oui ce ce genre de chose mon frère et moi on joue aux espion ou policier de voleur on à égarer not accessoire on n'a seulement il montre le taki walki notre radio moi le prof à dit il est inventeur dans les spi kids on voit les espion ont un inventeur de gadget et communique entre eux le prof de gadget d'espion pour jouer aux espion je vais voir ce que je peut faire tonton prof je pense pour ces espion amateur faut faire simple sous forme de jouet et accessoire d'enfants Julia comme mes lunette de soleil otossa tonton par exemple mon frère _****_il faut pour les filles Amélie et pour les garçons moi et sous le nom du club s'il vous plait le prof plus que vous insister je vais faire vos gadgets et vous serez mes testeur de mes inventions aligata prof les cousin c_****_'est cool le club Amélie en pourra voir votre cabane mon frère pas avant elle soit prêtre sauf ci vous promettez d'en parler à personne les cousine c'est promis les cousin moi alors vous serre partenaires vous occupez des déguisement des fille et tout ce qui est pour les filles nous on s'occupes des truc de garçon mon frère demo mon frère et moi on sera les seul à décider pour les inscription et des activité demo vous les cousine être celle qui s'occupe des truc pour le club genre ce qui faut pour les accessoire comme chapeau ou tenu du club_****_ ce que vous faite le mieux les boutique _****_Amélie je m'en charge j'aime faire es boutique s avec neechan Julia moi je me charge des goûter moi je dit les goûter on à pas d'endroit pour les mettre mon frère pensif puis souris dit prof peut nous emmener prendre à la casse on pourra faire du recyclage moi prendre des truc vieux pour le recycler mon frère en le transforme et en objet utile Julia demo c'est dégouttant de prendre des truc sale Amélie mais non on le nettoie on le paint en jolie et ça lui donne une nouvelle vie comme par exemple quand on prend les vêtement trop petit fais une brocante Julia dit comme ça c'est plus cool j'adore faire de la peinture Damien moi aussi Amélie papa on peut aller aider les cousin à ranger leur cabane s'il te plait tonton nous regarde d'accord vous pouvez aidez vos cousin mais vous allez prendre vos botte à la maison vous obéissez aux professeur les enfant hai otossa tonton prof je dois allez je vous laisse les enfant Amélie tu es plus grande tu te mettra devant si non prof _****_vous pouvez prendre ma voiture si vous avez besoin mon frère tout va bien akihiko ojissan junji occhan peut nous emmener c'est lui qui nous conduit quand on se déplace il est notre chauffe le prof peut venir on aussi il à asse z de place pour nous tous tonton entendu prof si il à un problème prévenez moi l prof bien sur akihiko kun tonton est pari nous laissons tout les 5 à le prof on est partit avec jii chan quel min plus tard on à tout s été chez tonton pour les cousins prenne leur botte pendant les filles et Damien avec le prof aller mon frère ma pris la tête pour d'avoir gaffer devant ojissan et avoir modifier le nom du club j_****_'ai fait volontairement pour me venger de ses menace sur moi puis aller divers magasin pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour _****_nettoyer décorer peindre la cabane on à aussi chercher des trésors à la casse notre cabane très vite on groupes il à été bien meilleure à regarder le prof s'occuper des activité bricolage Damien Julia et moi les filles s'occupe de peindre mon frère et Amélie de l'aménagement jii lui c'est occuper de nous faire le déjeuner et le goûter j'ai j jamais penser on peut s'ennuyer pour faire ménage demo peindre a cabane et décorer c'est c e qui fut le plus amusant parce que on est tous dans un état on va se faire gronder par okasa pour nos vetement demo notre cabane est est double fonction elle sert de cabane de jeux et de qg secret pour nous les jumeaux pour tout le monde c'est la cabane de jeux on à été bien surpris de voir maman papa et Stéphane et Conan venir la pendant on on joute aux pirate mon frère nichan tu vois quoi moi regarder avec la longue vu rien à signaler à bas bord rien à signaler à tribord nichan mon frère moussaillon Damien apporter la carte aux trésor Damien hai capitaine magika Julia capitaine magika j'ai terminer ma mission mon frère bien moussaillon Julia ou est moussaillon Amélie Amélie kokoni capitaine magika j'ai terminer ma mission moi capitaine magika terre en vu matte il y a du mouvement c'est des gens mon frère envoyer la longue vue flairman moi envoyer la longue vue pour mon frère moussaillon Amélie aller voir moussaillon Damien il ne c'est pas perdu Amélie hai capitaine flairman mon frère matte il les parents qui sont la avec un grand Julia c'est Stéphane nichan moi je regarde ma montre yabe il est 17 h 25 otossa va pas être content mon frère moussaillon Julia Amélie aller vous changez on s'occupe de ranger nos accessoire n'oubliez pas personne doit savoir pour notre cabane on vous dira demain pour notre devise les filles hai capitaine magika moi rejoint mon frère nichan tu crois la voiture est répare mon frère j'en sait rien la voiture commencer vraiment à être vieux demo je pensait pas les piece de ses voitures sont si rare elle est de 4 gènèration quand même je me demande si faux pas on s'achète une nouvelle moi nani demo otossa voudra jamais mon frère baka c'est pas avec l'argent de cet otossa je parle je parle de l'autre otossa demo junji chan je me demande si lui serais conduire une voiture moderne entre junji et le prof il sont plus vielle école moi nichan pourquoi on trouverais pas nous même une voiture qui est plus moderne demo qui pas trop moderne une ni trop vieux mon frère me sourit ben oui nichan tu es un génie ça serais un super cadeaux pour noël pour lui demo comment on peut faire pour lui offrir sans qu'il sache on est pas tout à fait correct et la trouver et la conduire pour nous moi à moins on demande mon frère et moi otossa papa intrigué dit otossa quoi les jumeaux moi et mon frère sourire malicieux moi bestuni otossa konnichiwa okassa konnichiwa Stéphane nichan konnichiwa otossa maman nous embrasse la joue konnichiwa mes jumeaux demo vous êtes dans un état tout les deux et puis c'est quoi cet endroit mon frère et moi gomen okassa moi on voulais faire jolie notre cabane mon frère c'est otossa qui nous la donné papa la cabane de mon frère toichi quand on était petit on venais jouer demo elle à bien changer je ne me souviens pas elle avais autant de couleur Julia Amélie et Damien konnichiwa c'est nous qui la peint Stéphane bon sang vous avez de la peinture partout à croire vous êtes battu avec Damien c'est les jumeaux qui on fait ça mon frère nani Julia qui à commencer Julia non c'est Julian qui à commencer moi nani c'est Amélie qui qui commencer Amélie mais non c'est Damien qui a commencer Julia so so c'est vrai je me souviens c'est Damien qui à commencer moi aussi je m'en souviens c'est Damien qui à commencer mon frère ouais c'est lui qui à commencer Damien c'est pas vrai j'ai rien fait papa de toute façon vous êtes tout les 5 dans un sale état vous avez bien travaillez maintenant 'est l'heure de rentrer il se fais tard les filles et Damien vous allez rentrer avec votre frère et le prof qui vous attend la haut les filles et Damien hai yusako ojissan nous on dit au revoir elle et au parents papa quand à vous les jumeaux vous rentrer avec nous mon frère et moi comment vous savez on était la papa hier vous avez laissez du sable dans tout la maison il un seul endroit quand trouve du sable et Stéphane nous à dit v son père lui à parler de la cabane et il à pas 36 cabane sur une plage privé dans tout nos propriété moi nos propriété maman cette plage est la plage de la famille kudo moi pourquoi je connais pas cette endroit papa disons cette plage m'est sortit de la tête ça fait bien des année je ne suis pas venu pas depuis le collège quand j'ai déménager pour certaine raison quand j'était au collège mon frère lui il semble avoir continuer à venir à cette plage d'après ce que je sais il est venait organiser des fête demo cette plage est dangereuse pour des enfants vous devez pas venir seul à cette plage sans prévenir ici il la marée qui change d'un coup regarder la mer elle entrain de montée si vous baignez la sans surveillance vous pourrez bien vous mettre en danger ici les eaux son profonde dans le corps de 6 vous n'aurez pas pied vous risquez de vous noyez pour ces raison vous devez pas venir la sans un adulte mon frère matte c'est pour ça tu as demander aux prof de vous surveillez moi otossa savait on viendrai venir ici après l'école papa je me doutait vous reviendrez ici vous m'écoutez pas quand je vous parle vous devez passez chez le prof après l'école je ne pouvais vous garder pour un rendez vous j'ai demander au prof de vous surveiller vous êtes assez manipulateur quand vous avez une idée en tête maman demo cette plage est assez jolie et la cabane à été rénover on pourrait lui donner des activités pour les enfants si je me souviens bien on peut faire de la plongé par ici et c'est pas mal pour faire du bateau ou pécher on pourrais la louer pour des personne qui veulent faire la fête mon frère ah non otossa ma dit c'est plage doit restez pour la famille on est venu fêter mon anniversaire ici plusieur fois et notre cabane on c'est donné e du mal pour lui faire prendre vie elle est à nous et à personne d'autre je ne laisseras pas des étranger détruis ma plage et la salir notre cabane sera plus notre cabane elle est à nous seul moi nichan maman dit d'accord Brian on vous la laisse mais soyez prudent d'ailleurs papa va engager quelqu'un pour entretien cette plage et s'assurer personne ne viens papa hai hai je frais ça plu tard rentrons à la maison nettoyer ces deux la et qu'il fasse leur devoir moi soupir pas les devoir de bébé maman visage effrayant si si vous ferrez leçon et un shampoing pour enlever cette peinture sur vous vous m'échapperez pas pour le shampoing maintenant vous deux on n 'y va tout de suite mon frère regard effrayé p effrayant okassa demo on peut ranger nos affaires dans la cabane s'il vous plait papa un seul il pris ma mai on va dans la voiture moi matte je veut restez avec nichan papa ma fusiller du regard il à pris mole signe de mon frère Conan il ma rendu nerveux j'ai regarder mon frère maman j'ai suivis papa nerveusement on est arriver dans la voiture papa à installer mon frère puis moi il m'oblige à le regarder il ma dit toi shinichi tu va m'expliquer ton comportement moi nerveux j'ai rien fais tossa papa tu me prend pour un idiot tu dors en classe tu es nerveux tu n'arrête pa s de trembler tu as le regard effrayé tu mouille ton lit ce qui ne te ressemble pas ne viens pas me dire tu ne te souviens pas ou autre de tes mensonge je ne te croirais pas il est clair tu as peur de quel chose ou alors tu garde des informations pour toi de ce qui c'est passer je t'écoute moi nerveux timide c'est juste mes cauchemar de cette nuit la qui m'empêche dormir la nuit je suis gomen otossa je voulais pas dormir à l'école est ce que je suis puni papa je t'averti tu refais ça cauchemar ou pas tu ne fais pas ton rôle correct j'agis direct tu va commencer changer Ecriture après tes devoir tu fera exercice d'écriture moi demo pas encore papa pardon moi bestuni papa monte dans la voiture moi pensée haut fais chiez otossa papa me tirer l'oreille on verra la maison à qui tu dit je fais chiez moi rougi gomen tossa je voulais pas dire ça je veut pas être puni gomen papa tu va voir qui commande tu monte dans la voiture ayake je suis monté encore plus nerveux quan maman et mon frère nous à rejoint papa mauvais humeur quan on rentre j'ai fait l'enfant sage le plus sage mon frère à bien compris j'ai des ennuie mais papa nous à donner à faire nos devoir deux pièce différente moi dans le salon mon frère dans la chambre maman prépare le dîner après j'ai fait mes leçons pap ma fichu de phrase à recopier avec consigne pas écriture de shinichi je déteste l'écriture j'ai fait la moitié je suis montrer sou ma tente mon frére aussi des phrase à recopier j'ai pris mon livre préférer commencer lire peu après maman nous appeler pour prendre notre bain et shampoing je le doute elle va venir quand mon frère est venu sous la tente j'ai jouer dormeur après je me suis vraiment endormis je me suis réveiller plu tard je suis réveiller encore de cauchemar en sueur j'ai pris mon bain tout seul comme je l'espérait mais je senti d' être observer je n'aime pas sentiment quand j'ai mis mon pyjama en voulant aller dans ma chambre j'ai pris la chambre de Conan mais sans rentrer quand j'ai vu le berceau je suis repartit le plus doucement comme par hasard il pleure j'ai hésiter avant d'aller le voir il regarder avec un regard effrayé j'ai compris il à fait un cauchemar j'ai pris sa main j'ai dit petit frére quoi il te fait peur grand frère juju va te protéger je laisserais rien ni personne te faire peur t'embêter c'est vrai je suis pas meilleur en combat mais je suis ton grand frére et pour protéger mon petit frère je vais faire partir tout les méchant et monstre_**


	6. Chapter 6

_2 jours plus tard on est samedi on est le week end on avais rien de prévu de faire à part jouer sur la console ou un petit défis entre frère profiter une journée sans les trios et les cousins demo quand il fais beau même en hiver c'est pas idée qui plait à maman de nous laisser jouer à l'intérieur avoir resté à l'intérieur demo avec nichan on à été dans la salle de jeu au centre commerciale ou on à rencontrer les trios de notre classe ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun mon frère c'est à son son tour de jouer sur le jeu de voiture de course virtuel il est fort nichan en jeu vidéo il à même battu un record dans le jeu les enfants qui eux aussi sont venu jouer dans la salle de jeu il sont venu nous rejoindre demo mon frère et genta kun ne supporte pas mais le prof m'appeler pour passer prendre une de ses derniére invention puis quand on est allé chez lui les trio nous en suivis mes cousines et cousin était la ensuite pour un service ou infos sur mon enquête _

_ayumi rejoint avec ses 2 garde du corps: ohayo les jumeaux _

_ moi assis prêt de mon frère je regarde mon frère jouer : ohayo ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun _

_mon frère joue au course virtuel :salut ayumi chan les gars _

_misturiko: salut les jumeaux _

_genta : yo les jumeaux vous connaissez la salle de jeu _

_mon frère :bien sur que oui on la vu l'autre jour quand on à été faire les magasin avec notre maman vous êtes venu jouer ou poser question stupide _

_moi p dé que genta kun est dans les parage mon frère se met position attaque : nichan yamero tu as entendu otossa _

_mon frère à gagné : hai hai je le sais nichan yatta j'ai réussi _

_moi impressionner : hein sona nichan ta encore gagné c'est le 5 éme jeu tu gagne _

_mon frère : nichan t'inquiète je suis pas fort à tout les jeux il en à ceux que je suis nul_

_moi: n'empêche c'est le 5 éme jeu tu gagne j'ai plus envie de jouer aux jeux vidéo demo on pourrais aller à la librairie _

_mon frère : encore on à déjà été à la bibliothèque jeudi après l'école _

_moi: baka on est allé prendre les papiers pour s'inscrire ceci dis je voudrais voir si le dernier livre du détective samounji est arrivé_

_misturiko : le détective samounji le livre mystère et aventure _

_moi : hai tu connais misturiko kun _

_ misturiko : hai ma neechan adore ce livre et j'ai vu le film à la télé si je me souviens neechan à dit l'auteur à remporte la sortie du dernier pour le mois de janvier _

_mon frère : maintenant tu le dit je me souviens j'ai entendu une rumeur dire l'auteur aurais été hospitalité il à 2 semaine il aurais eu un accident demo il à d'autre rumeur qui dit il aurais problème familial il serai partit les régler_

_moi : sona j'ai pas de chance j'ai pas eu temps acheter le dernier du mois dernier _

_mon frère : je sais on à quand demander à otossa son adresse on va le voir prendre de ses nouvelle si il est à l'hôpital tu pourrais lui __demander la date de son dernier numéros _

_moi: hein tu es sérieux nichan_

_mon frère : hai comme ça tu sera fixé sur la date de plus je sais tu es son pus grand fan tu adore le détective samounji je tes vu le regarder à la télé tu aime les mystère moi aussi j'aime les mystère je suis plutôt curieux de savoir comment il arrive à faire un mystère aussi amusant _

_moi sourit :vraiment magicman est amateur de mystère pour défis keiji avec fantomas _

_mon frère : he no I love mystère c'est juste plaisir de vivre aventure c'est ce qui est cool nichan si t'appellerai otossa pour lui demander _

_moi j'ai sorti mon portable même moment on m'appelle :hai ale prof __m'appelle_

_mon frère : répond lui vois ce qui veut _

_moi décroche : OK nichan moshi moshi ici Julian et Brian prof _

_prof: : moshi moshi les jumeaux pouvez vous venir j'ai quelque chose pour vous _

_moi : venir chez vous pour prendre _

_mon frère coller à moi : OK on arrive prof on devais venir de toute façon chez vous_

_prof: bien je vous attend à ce propos ou êtes vous les jumeaux _

_moi: euh on est _

_mon frère : à la librairie nichan voulais trouver un livre moi des BD _

_moi: on es à la librairie prof demo on arrive on sera dans 20 min chez vous à plus tard prof j'ai raccrocher pfiou on va avoir des ennuie avec otossa si il apprend on lui à menti _

_mon frère : non problème tu voulais aller à la librairie alors on y va avant d'aller chez lui de toute façon j'ai besoin des BD les gars on vous laisse la place on dois y aller on se voit lundi à l'école_

_ayumi: demo c'est qui le prof les jumeaux _

_moi :un ami de mon otossa_

_mon frère : il nous garde parfois quand les parents sont absents il comme un oncle pour nous on fais la course nichan _

_moi rangé mon portable: OK nichan_

_mon frère et moi on est passé à la librairie on acheter des bandes dessiner et d'autre livre magazines avec son sket normal on est allé chez le prof quand on est arrivé Julia daichi Damien était la les trio nous on suivis_

_moi regarde derrière moi:matte nichan_

_mon frère ouvre: qu'il à t-il nichan depuis tout à l'heure tu regarde derrière _

_moi : j'ai impression on nous observe depuis on à quitter la salle de jeu bah c'est surement mon imagination depuis j'ai croiser cet personne j'ai souvent impression d'être observer otossa à dit je dois pas baisser ma garde quand même il à encore ce type qui s'en prend les enfants qui sont seul et joue es enfants et il les tue en liberté _

_mon frère : c'est quand même flippant cet personne soit encore libre demo otossa est pas sur cet enquête je croyais il était le meilleur on aurais deja du l'attraper _

_ moi : si tossa est le meilleur demo j'ai entendu dire les keiji ne trouve pas les liens entre les victimes on sait il vise fille et garçon entre 6 et 10 ans la dernière victime allais avoir 10 ans quand elle fus tué _

_mon frère :c'est effrayant on à profil de cet homme _

_moi : hai je sais c'est pour cela on pas école après midi jusque à nouvel ordre on dit les victimes on été vu vivant après l'école à la sortie de leur école 15 h 30 il censé rentrer eux autour de 17 h pour ça__ maintenant les enfants dois pas être seul après 16 h sans accompagnateur n_

_mon frère et moi on est rentrer chez le prof :tadaima prof _

_les cousines et cousin et le prof : okaeri_

_prof : konnichiwa Julian kun Brian kun ravi de vous voir enfin arriver _

_moi :ohayo prof les cousines et cousins tout va bien prof_

_mon frère : salut on vous avais dit on arrive pourquoi êtes vous presser prof _

_les filles et Damien : ohayo les cousins _

_prof : je suis pas presser c'est vus qui m'avez dit dans 20 min vous êtes arriver 15 min de plus je me demandais si vous étiez pas perdu _

_moi : gomen prof il avais du monde à la caisse nichan avais envie de s'arrêter au combini pour 'acheter un goûter _

_mon frère ouvre je paquet de biscuit : je voulais pas acheter seulement le goûter je voulais prendre une carte pour appeler vous en voulez un biscuit _

_Damien : je veut cousin_

_ bruit de pot casser prêt de la fenêtre: kling kling_

_moi je suis aller regarder surpris: vous les gars vous faite qui ici _

_mon frère et le reste viens voir : il semble nichan tu as pas rêver ayumi chan et les gars nous suivis quand on les à quitter _

_ameli : demo pourquoi vous suivez mes cousin ayumi chan misturiko genta kun _

_ ayumi : gomen de vus avoir suivis Julian kun Brian kun demo on voulais voir ou vous habitiez parce que on veut être vos amis comme vous êtes nouveau de la classe vous avez pas encore d'amis _

_misturiko : gomen nasai de vous suivre on vous trouve cool on pensait si on sait ou vous habiter on pourras vous demander de rejoindre notre bande _

_moi : demo vous devez pas nous suivre mon frère m'empêche parler_

_mon frère me barre la bouche :nichan puisse qu'il veule être notre amis fessons les passer le test facile pour rejoindre notre club _

_les trio : un club _

_genta :c'est quoi un club _

_daichi : un club c'est un groupe de personne qui on la même passion comme par exemple club de foot _

_misturiko : soca ma neechan elle est dans un club de musique _

_ayumi : c'est quoi comme club vous avez Julian kun Brian kun_

_mon frère: cousine Julia _

_Julia : 1 vous devez aimez vous déguiser _

_Amélie : 2 vous devez aimer la nature _

_Damien : les animaux _

_moi: 4 l'aventure comme le camping _

_mon frère :et 5 mystère et être un amis _

_ayumi: ça à l'air cool votre club je peut passer le test pour rejoindre _

_misturiko :moi aussi je veut rejoindre votre club_

_genta : moi aussi pourquoi doit ton passer le test pourquoi rejoint pas sans faire test _

_mon frère : non le teste est obligatoire pour vous c'est notre club c'est nous qui décide qui rejoint ou pas notre club_

_moi : nichan _

_Julia :Brian quel teste tu va leur donner pour il rejoint _

_mon frère : euh il sont 3 on va donner à chacun un test différents pour éviter les tricheur le club est une équipe mais afin de voir si il preuve rejoindre l'équipe on doit d'abord voir leur compétence pour le club qu'est tu en pense nichan_

_moi : demo comment on les surveille si il sont 3 il on peut pas les laisser ensemble pour passer le test _

_Julia : demo je peut vous aider les cousin à les tester_

_Amélie : moi aussi je veut vous aider _

_mon frère : OK les cousines vous allez nous aidez prof on peu utiliser votre ordinateur si vous plait _

_prof :bien sur mais que veut tu faire _

_mon frère :préparer le test avec nichan et cousines pour donner à Ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun_

_prof : je vois vous êtes venu jouer avec les jumeaux cher petit mais j'aimerais biens avoir qui vous étés_

_ayumi : konichiwa moi c'est Ayumi Yochida 6 ayumi est dans la classe des jumeaux _

_misturiko : moi c'est Misturiko Tsubaraya 6 aussi dans la classe des jumeaux _

_genta : moi c'est genta kojima 7 dans la classe des jumeaux vous êtes qui ojiisan _

_prof: moi jeune homme c'est Hiroshi Agasa on m'appelle le prof tu es ici chez moi __que la prochaine fois vous voulez venir jouer avec les jumeaux je vous pris de sonner à l'entré si je suis la je vous ouvrirais mais sachez ayumi chan misturiko et genta kun entrer chez les gens ne se fais pas c'est irrespectueux ne __que je vous reprend pas à faire ce genre de chose la prochaine fois je préviendrai vos parents m'avez vous bien compris ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun_

_les trio: hai prof gomen nasai prof _

_dans le labos du prof Brian Daichi les filles et moi on aller sur l'ordinateur pendant_

_Amelie__ :les trios se font savonner par le prof _

_moi : nichan comment tu va les tester on avais pas dit on les teste_

_mon frère : non je veut juste faire une leçon à ces trio depuis on les connais il font que nous suivre je veut il comprenne que suivre quelqu'un c'est pas cool comme il veule être ami autant voir leur qualité et leur défauts on les observer tout en leur donner une leçon qu'est qu'on pourrais leur donner comme test _

_daichi : si vous les testiez sur leur connaissance _

_Amelie: je sais on peut voir leur connaissance sur les animaux ou la nature _

_moi : bonne idée je sais on pourrais faire les enfants chercher des animaux des fruits en trouve pendant l'hiver _

_Julia__ : demo comment il vont faire pour les trouveront sait il font bien le teste sans tricher _

_mon frère : facile on va leur donner des appareil photos jetables une liste de __ 3 endroits différents on va faire en sorte il sont séparer peuve pas communiquer entre eux on va les filmer en secret à la fin du test on revient chez le prof on vérifie leur photos on va aussi faire une vidéo ou il verrons ce que sait d'être suivis on va compliquer le jeu on va les faire un test ou il vont se déguiser et nous montrer comment il joue un rôle_

_moi d: demo nichan comment tu veut les filmer secret il verront la camera _

_mon frère: pas si on utilise un jouet ou un accessoire ou cache la camera comme l'avion de kaito nichan ta donner l'autre jour ou une voiture en jouet demain on va les tester sur un sport _

_daichi : alors tester les sur l'esprit d'équipe des enfants comme un sport d'équipe sur _

_Julia__ : on pourrais faire du hockey ou patin sur glace _

_moi et mon frère : du hockey sur glace et du patin _

_mon frère : pourquoi _

_Amelie: je sais pourquoi neechan veut faire ce sport il à un garçon à la patinoire l'autre jour on la vu faire du hockey il s'entrainais il très rapide très fort il arrete pas de marquer dans le but il à dit à neechan -+_


	7. Chapter 7

_c'est le week end mon frère et moi maintenant on à intégrer l'école nichan à lancé l'opération faire des amis pour notre couverture alors on à créer un club des aventurier joyeux avec les cousine alors que nous somme à la recherche de futur membres pour le club les trio nous on suivit chez le prof nichan à en marre les trio nous suit surtout de l'un deux le met à nerf vite alors il mis des règles pour donner leçon aux enfants qui veut juste être notre amis faut dans le club passer des test prouver il mérite leur place alors nicha à decider de juger sur 5 critère amitié solidarité l'esprit d'équipe l'intelligence et es compétence même ci il à deux teste officiel j'ai remarquer nichan va choisir les membre pas sur les test officiel plutôt la personnalité si tu es égoïste ou partageur de ce genre de qualité qui l'intéresse daichi damien le prof les cousines les trio on commencer les tes bien sur pares nichan leur à donner un défis plutôt amusait embarrassant pourtant le club à commencer un projet qui sera deja préparation de noel mon nichan il est pas du genre trainer mais encore moins apprécier les personne brute qui casse touche à ces affaire e jusque au vacance d'hiver nichan comme Stéphane protecteur impatient des nerf impatience avec celui qui l'énerve mais faut pas les chercher je vous déconseille de le provoquer en colère _


End file.
